Dumb Love on Sunshine Island
by PotoPerson
Summary: It's summer again and Double D's won a trip for him and the cul-de-sac kids to an island! What could possibly go wrong? Plenty, since Ed's fallen for May Kanker. Oh and did I mention the island is supposedly haunted?
1. End of School, Beginnig of love!

**Potoperson here with my first try at Ed, Edd, and Eddy! **

**Cella- Yeah! E, E, and E rules!!! **

**Potoperson- Cella? What the flip are **_**you **_**doing here? **

**Cella- I'm helping you announce whether you want me to or not! **

**Potoperson- Whatever, well before I say anything else, I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, I never have and I never will. **

**Cella- You got that right! **

**Potoperson- I also don't own the song that's later in the chapter. But speaking of the song, you might want to remember that print **_like this _**means Lee is singing, print **like this **is Marie singing, print like this is May singing, and any combination of two different fonts means that those two people are singing. (Example- ****if it's written like this ****it means Marie and May are singing.)**

**Cella- Oooohhhh a song!!! I love songs!!! What song is it? **

**Potoperson- You'll have to read and find out! **

Chapter 1- End of school, Beginning of Love

It was the last day of classes at Peach Creek Middle School and all the students in the building were gathered in the auditorium for the annual Last Day of School Assembly. All the students were anxious to get the thing over with so they could run home and summer vacation could finally begin.

The students who were graduating into high school, a.k.a. the cul-de-sac kids, were all seated in the front row. "Finally, school's over and that means the scamming season can begin." Eddy said gazing lovingly at Nazz, and her stuffed wallet in her purse. "Oh come now Eddy, you can't find one thing you will miss from our years here at Peach Creek Middle School?" Double D. asked. Eddy thought about it. "Hmmm, nope"

He glanced over at Double D. "Are you crying?" Eddy asked. Double D. looked away. "No, I just have something in my eye…" he said. Then of course he broke down sobbing. Eddy shook his head.

"Man, how pathetic" Kevin said, "What dorks" The cheerleaders who were surrounding the foot ball champ giggled and said stuff like, "Oh Kevin your so smart!" and "Oh Kevin your so funny!" and "Do these jeans make my butt look big?" Kevin beamed proudly. Nazz glowered.

She had been going out with Kevin since the end of last year and she was getting really sick of all of the attention he was always giving and getting from the other cheerleaders, especially one by the name of Marilyn. She was new that year and had shoulder length raven black hair, cream colored skin, and light green eyes. She was also a cousin of the famous Johnny 2x4. Not that Nazz was one to get jealous, but she was really starting to get ticked.

Just then the school's principle, Mr. Brown, stepped onto the stage. "Hello students" he said into his microphone. Ed, who had amazingly been quiet the whole time, stood and shouted enthusiastically "Hi Principle guy!!" Some of the students snickered.

"Er- Hello Ed, could you sit down now please." Mr. Brown said. Ed sat down with a big happy grin on his face. Mr. Brown continued "Anywho, welcome to the annual end of the year assembly. I'm sure you're all anxious to get home-" "YES!!!" All of the students said in unison. "Yes, my point exactly, so if you'll kindly let me finish my speech we can all get home to pack for the various trips we may be going on."

With that Mr. Brown went into his hour long speech about how everyone did such a good job this year, and how proud he is to be principle of such a fine establishment, and other really boring topics which no one paid attention to. Not even Double D. could keep focused.

"In conclusion I hope everyone enjoyed school this year as much as I did." He finally concluded. He closed his eyes and smiled, waiting for the standing ovation he was sure he'd get. When he heard none he cracked an eye open and saw that every student, teacher, and janitor in attendance had fallen asleep. "Why does this happen every single time I make a speech?" he muttered to himself.

He took out an air horn and pushed the button into the microphone. At the deafening sound half the students fell out of their seats. "I hope you've all enjoyed your naps students." Mr. Brown said, "Now that I have your attention it's time to announce the highest seller for the school's fund raiser."

"Wow, people actually _sold _stuff for that thing." Eddy snickered. "And the winner is… Edd!" Mr. Brown announced. Everyone gave him a confused look. "With two Ds!" he finished.

Double D squealed. "I won! Can you believe it everyone?" he said as exited as he ever was. "Yes." Everyone in the first row said in a board tone. "And of course this year, highest seller gets an all expense paid, all-summer-long island trip for him and his class!" Mr. Brown said. At that everyone in the front row screamed "Yes!" All the other students gave a half hearted applause. "Congratulations! Now to wrap up this year's assembly a singing act from" Mr. Brown pulled out an index card, "Lee, Marie, and May Kanker" Everyone groaned.

Mr. Brown stepped off the stage and the big red curtain parted down the middle and revealed the three Kanker sisters in red, blue, and gold dresses. (Lee-red Marie-blue May- Gold) They were all knee length dresses with spaghetti straps and a lot of shimmer.

The three of them stepped up to three different microphone stands. The music began playing and Lee started the song out singing horribly of course.

_Does he love me; I wanna know, how can I tell if he loves me so? _

**Is it in his eyes? **

_Oh no you'll be deceived _

**Is it in his eyes?**

_Oh no he'll make believe but if you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss. _

**That's where it is.**

Marie and Lee switched spots so Marie was standing in the center of the stage. She sang worse than Lee did.

_**Or is it in his face? **_

Oh no that's just his charm 

_**In his warm embrace?**_

Oh no that's just his arms, but if you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss 

_**That's where it is. **_

Marie went to switch places with May but she stood plastered to the floor with her knees knocking together like crazy. She had to shove her to get her to stand center stage. She still looked extremely nervous, but sang anyway. Her voice, unlike her sisters, sounded like the original singer, only five times better.

**Hug him and squeeze him tight and find out what you wanna know. **

**If it's love, if it really is it's there in his kiss. **

Everyone in the audience slowly took interest in the Kanker's act as May sang, everyone except Eddy that is. He still sat board as ever in his seat. Just then a wet drop fell on his head. "What the?" he said looking left and right. Another drop fell and he looked up.

Ed was staring up at May with wide eyes and his mouth agape. Drool was dripping from the side of his mouth onto Eddy's head. "Ed!" He shouted with rage. No response. "Hey what's up with Mano Brow?" Eddy asked Double D.

Double D. glanced up at Ed. "Ed?" he called. Still no response. He waved a hand in front of his face. He got a response that time; it was more drool on Eddy's head. "Ahh! Ed!!" Eddy screamed. Everyone shushed him. "Great, Ed's turned into a zombie, now who's gonna do all the heavy lifting for my scams?" Eddy muttered.

"I'm sorry to break it to you Eddy, but Ed is not a zombie." Double D. said.

"Then what the heck's wrong with him?"

"I believe that Ed has become infatuated with May." Double D said. Eddy gave him a confused look. "He's smitten with May." Double D. explained. Still a confused look. "He's been struck by cupid's arrow." Double D. tried to explain again. "Wha?" Eddy said "HE'S IN LOVE WITH MAY YOU IDIOT!!!" Double D. shouted in frustration. He received several shushes and glares from the other people in the audience. "Oh sorry" Double D. whispered. He turned to Eddy and whispered, "He's in love with May you idiot."

"What do you mean he's in love with May?!" Eddy whispered as loud as he could while still whispering. "He's in love with May! Do I have to spell it in black and white?!" Double D. whispered back. "But didn't the Kankers get a restraining order against us on the first day of school after the" Eddy shuttered, "Pudding incident"

"That expires as soon as the bell rings, which means we will have to deal with a love-sick Ed for the rest of summer vacation." Double D. said. They looked from Ed back to May who was now much more comfortable singing and smiling wide as she sang.

_How 'bout the way he acts?_

**Oh no that's not the way, and you're not listing to all that I say, **

**But if you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss. **

_That's where it is. _

**Hug him, and squeeze him tight and find out what you wanna know if it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss. **

_How 'bout that way he acts? _

**Oh no that's not the way you're not listing to all that I say, **

**But if you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss**

_That's where it is_

**Oh yeah, it's in his kiss **

_That's where it is._

There was a roaring applause accompanied by people chanting May's name. Eddy glanced over at Ed's seat and saw that he was gone. "Hey where'd the love-sick loser go?" Eddy asked. "He left a note."

Double D. said handing Eddy a sheet of notebook paper. Eddy read it out loud.

"Deer frens, Wentt two pik flowars four May bee rite baac. Luv, Eb."

"He spelled every word wrong except May, now that must mean something." Eddy said.

Just then the bell rang and everyone zoomed out of the auditorium like they had rockets on their shoes. As they ran out Ed ran back in knocking down anyone who was in his way, which was quite a few people. He ran up to the stage but ended up tripping and flying through the air and landing at May's feet.

Lee and Marie screamed "NOOOO!!! NO MORE CHOCLATE PUDDING!!!" They tore out of the auditorium like there was no tomorrow leaving May and Ed alone. "Um, hi Ed." May said shyly. Ed stood up with a big goofy idiotic grin on his face. He presented 3 wilted daisies from behind his back. "I got these for you." He said. May blushed. "Gee Ed, your making me turn all tomato pasty" she said.

Eddy and Double D. stood back and watched their friend. "Well, we lost him Double D." Eddy said with a sigh. "Oh come now Eddy; let's be happy for Ed in this…um…happy time in his life." Double D. said. "Wake up sock head! The Kankers are finally leaving us alone, if Ed and May get together than kiss your happiness goodbye." Eddy said. Double D. sighed, "I suppose your right."

Just then Lee and Marie came back in. "Oops! We forgot May." Lee said. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw May taking, blushing, and accepting flowers from Ed.

They torpedoed forward, completely knocking Ed out of the way, grabbed their sister, and dragged her out of the auditorium, her heels on scraping on the floor. May waved to Ed with a big smile as she was escorted from the room. Ed waved back.

Then the door closed and she was gone.

Later in front of Eddy's house…

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, step right and buy the Ed's sun tan lotion! Perfect for the long summer months ahead, only 25 cents!" Eddy called into his megaphone from a stand on his drive way. The streets were deserted. "Hey where is everybody?!" Eddy called. He threw his megaphone down in frustration and turned to his partners in business.

"Why isn't this working?" He asked Double D. Double D. didn't even look up from the page in his book. "The reason it isn't working is because there isn't anybody outside, because they're all inside packing for the big trip tomorrow." He said a mater of fact tone.

"Big trip? What big trip?" Eddy asked. "You know, the one the principle just made an announcement about an hour ago." Double D. said still reading his book. "Um, oh yeah! That trip, of course I knew about it what do you take me for hehe" Eddy said. Double D. glanced up from his book. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" he said. "Barely a clue"

Double D. sighed and explained how they were taking a trip to an island the next day for school. The whole time Ed was staring off into space thinking about May. (Me-Ed, thinking AAAAHHHH) Her smile, her hair, her voice, just anything and everything about her. He sighed heavily.

"We're going to an island tomorrow?! Well forget this, I'm gonna go get my boogie board." Eddy said. He turned and headed inside without so much as a goodbye. Double D. folded his page and closed the book. "I suppose I'll go get myself packed as well." He started down the driveway but stopped half way down and turned back to Ed who was still staring off into space.

"Um, coming Ed?" Double D. said. "You betcha Double D.!" Ed cheered and fallowed him to get go get packed. They were in for a good time tomorrow, weren't they?

**Potoperson- Yay! I'm done with chapter one! **

**Cella- Hey I thought I was supposed to be the OC you use in fics! Who's this Marilyn person? **

**Potoperson- You're already in Pokemon Jade! **

**Cella- But you haven't updated that in over a month! **

**Potoperson- Sorry Cellophane, I've had writer's block. **

**Cella- What did you call me? **

**Potoperson-Um, well, Bye everyone! (Runs)**

**Cella- Get back here! **


	2. An intresting plane ride

**Hey Hey Hey! I'm back with chapter two! **

**Cella- No duh **

**Potoperson- Hey there's no reason for sarcasm Cellophane. **

**Cella- (Glares) I'll give you 15 seconds to run. **

**Potoperson- Thanks to Animus of Lacuna** **and J-T1000** **for reviewing!**

**Cella- 10 seconds **

**Potoperson- I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy! **

**Cella- 5 seconds **

**Potoperson- Please enjoy chapter 2 while I run for my life… again. (Runs chased by Cella) **

Chapter 2- Plane Ride

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as the cul-de-sac kids began gathering at the bus stop to wait for their ride to the air port. Kevin was the first to get there. He stood alone with his red suit case at his side.

"Hello Kevin." A soft voice said. Kevin turned and saw Marilyn standing a few feet away and looking a little uncomfortable. She was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt, a white skirt that hit just below her knee, and a necklace with a silver rose on it. She held a small dark blue/violet bag.

"Hey Marilyn." Kevin said. Marilyn set her bag down and sat next to it on the curb. "So are you exited about the trip?" Marilyn asked quietly. "I guess, are you?" Kevin asked. She nodded gazing off into the horizon. The sun reflected off her eyes making them twinkle. Kevin simply stared.

"Hi Kev!" a bright voice came. Nazz walked over with her blue and white hibiscus bag and a big floppy sun hat on top of her head. "Hey Nazz." Kevin said giving her a short hug. "I can't believe we get to go to an island all summer, won't it be great, and romantic Kevin?" she said. He was silent for a little before saying "yeah…" Nazz gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nazz I-"

"Hello Kevin and Nazz girl." Rolf said as he walked over carrying a huge barrel instead of a bag. Kevin stared at the barrel. "Dude what are you bringing in that thing?" Kevin asked. Rolf pulled the top off his barrel revealing a dozen chickens, five hams, fifty strips of bacon, an accordion, and a pair of swimming shorts.

"Um, Rolf I think your supposed to bring clothes when you go on vacation." Nazz said. "Hey guys!" Johnny said merrily as he came walked over. He had an all wood suitcase in one hand and the famous plank in another. "Hi Johnny!" Marilyn chirped happily standing up. "Hey Marilyn, Plank says it's over between you two." Johnny said.

Marilyn frowned. "But Plank, I thought we had something special." She whined. "Sorry." Johnny said. Marilyn was probably on of the only person within a 100 mile radius that really understood Johnny 2x4 at all.

Jimmy and Sara skipped over, both caring floral pattern pink and/or blue suitcases. "Hi Johnny, hi Sara." Nazz said. "Hi Nazz!" Sara screeched, "I'm so exited! Aren't you exited? This is the most exiting thing ever!! I'm so-" Kevin covered her mouth before she could break the sound barrier. "Shut. Up. Sara." He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you tell Sara to shut up!" Jimmy said in a sassy voice. (The kind only Jimmy can speak in)

"You shut up too girly boy." Kevin said to Jimmy. Tears welded in Jimmy's eyes. "Oh no" Kevin groaned. He sat on the ground and sobbed. Sara turned and gave Kevin the death glare. Raging fires of hatred filled her eyes. Everyone took 3 steps away from Kevin.

"KEVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara screamed then lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Rolf sighed. "Let us play a song of sorrow for the dearly departed." Rolf said. He whipped out his accordion and played a mourning song like the kind you'd hear at funerals. Nazz took off her hat and held it to her heart. Everyone bowed their heads.

Just then the Kankers came over with their yellow, red, and blue bags. "Hey a fight!" Lee and Marie cheered. They jumped head first into the brawl. May stood back and cheered. "Yeah! Go Lee go Marie!" Rolf played on as mournful as ever.

As this went on the Eds, being fashionably late as usual, strolled in carrying their messy, (Ed) neat, (Double D.) and hip (Eddy) bags. They surveyed the scene. Jimmy on the ground crying, Sara beating the living day lights out of Kevin with the Kankers beating anyone and everyone in the fight, May screaming at the top of her lungs to Lee to kick him in the eye, the funeral looking thing going on around them, and the lack of anyone doing anything to stop the brawl. "Uh, did we miss something?" Double D asked. "Hey guys, nope just the usual." Nazz answered.

Just then Ed spotted her, the most "Beautiful" girl in the world standing at the edge of the crowd. "Fuzzy Bunny!!" Ed shouted. May looked up, "Gravy Guy!!" May shouted as well they ran toward each other in slow-motion while the lovey dovey music filled the air (at least in their own minds). Ed picked May up twirled her in the air and gave her a big hug.

At this everyone stopped mid pummel, mid getting pummel, mid mourning, mid note, mid sob or mid just standing there. "Fuzzy bunny?" the Eddy and Double D. said. "Gravy Guy?" Marie and Lee said. "Awww, how cute!" Marilyn said. "NO IT IS NOT CUTE!!" Everyone, excluding May, Ed and Kevin who was too badly injured to shout, shouted at her. Marilyn whimpered and hid behind her suitcase.

Eddy and Double D. came behind Ed and tried to pry him off May as the Kankers tried to pry her off Ed. Of course they were unsuccessful but they still tried. "I am not letting go of my fuzzy bunny go!" Ed shouted. "I'm not either" May shouted. "Ed wake up! She's a Kanker!" Eddy yelled. "Yeah May, he's one of the evil pudding boys!" Marie shuttered "I don't care!" Ed and May said in unison.

_Honk honk! _

Everyone turned and saw a very impatient looking bus driver waiting with the door to his bus door opened. "I'd hate to interrupt the epic teenage love story, but if you don't all hurry up you'll miss your plane." He said in an irritated voice. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing grabbed their bags/barrel, and filed onto the bus.

There was an uneventful silence which I won't go into on the bus but the second they stepped off the bus they continued trying to pull Ed and May apart again, which they continued to do all the way through getting their tickets, all the way through baggage check, and all the way through security. (Only to stopping to take off and put on their shoes)

By the time they were waiting to get on the plane Sara got sick of all of the tug'o'war going on and eventually screamed "Will you guys shut up and stop being so immature! We're going into High school for Pete's sake!" And that ended that. But it didn't end the suspicious glares going around the group between the Kankers and the Eds.

"You go girl!" Jimmy said giving Sara a high five. "See what I tell you, he's a girly boy." Kevin said to Nazz. Jimmy's face was red with anger, frustrated tears swarmed in his eyes. "I'll show you girly!" he screamed. He ran at Kevin and started swinging his arms in a crazy, yet futile, attempt to beat the living day lights out of Kevin. Kevin used one hand to keep Jimmy away. "Slow down partner, you'll pull a muscle" Kevin said without much interest. "Oh come on Kev, leave the kid alone." Nazz said.

"Fine" Kevin sighed. He put his hand down and stepped out of the way. Jimmy rocketed forward and ran into a wall. "Oh no Jimmy!" Sara cried running to the aid of her friend. "I think I got an Owie." Jimmy said. "I know Jimmy, I know." Sara said helping him up.

Just then a voice came over the loud speaker. "Check, check, is this thing on? Check, check, o.k. it's on. Flight 22 to Sunshine Island is currently boarding, all passengers to Sunshine Island your plane is now boarding, thank you and have a nice flight. Oh is this my coffee? Thank you… I said I didn't want any sugar or creamer in my coffee, why can't you get anything right you idiot!? Oh is this thing still on? Oh I think I'm gonna get fired over this… that's o.k. now I can make my own coffee and not have to rely on people that can't get my coffee order right!"

"o.k.…" everyone thought as they boarded their plane.

It was the normal seating arrangement on the plane. Jimmy and Sara, Double D. and Eddy, Nazz and Kevin, Marilyn and Johnny and Plank, Lee and Marie, and Rolf and the Barrel of meat, sat together. But the one difference was May and Ed sitting together in the front holding hands and talking in the ancient language, Idiot dialect, that only a few people in the world understood.

Eddy glared at the couple then turned to Double D. who was gazing out the window at the big poofy clouds that flew by the plane. "Alright here's the plan Sock head, were breaking Ed and May up during this plane ride." Eddy whispered.

"Can't we just enjoy the appealing cumulonimbus clouds that gently drift by? They are such an inspiration I think I might write a haiku dedicated to their majesty." Double D. cleared his through and recited his poem.

"Fluffy soft and White

As we pass by in this Plane.

Simply beautiful"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Ever since we took that class on ancient Japan you've been obsessed about Haiku." He said. Double D. stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyways, we've got to break Ed and May up now before it's too late." Eddy said. "You're on your own Eddy. I'm on Vacation from your hair brain screams. Why I'm still recovering from that back waxing scam you pulled last month." Double D. said turning back to the beautiful clouds that passed. "Fine!" Eddy pouted.

He grabbed his carry-on back pack from under his seat and took out a brief case. He dragged it back to the lavatory. He chuckled manically to himself as he devised a plan using the contents of his case. "Take a hike Cupid, Eddy Skipper Magee's coming to town." He said with a devious grin on his face.

Mean while in the seat behind him Jimmy sat with a scowl on his face. He turned to Sara. "Sara you don't think I'm girly, do you?" he asked. Sara smiled reassuringly. "Of course I don't Jimmy." Sara said. Jimmy smiled. "Yeah what does Kevin know?" he said happily. Just then a spider lowered itself on a web from the ceiling and landed on his nose.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!! A SPIDER!!!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy screamed

"Hang on Jimmy!" Sara said.

She rolled up one of the old magazines from the pouch in the seat in front of her that no one would read unless they were desperately board and smacked Jimmy's face leaving a big red mark. "Thank you…" he said still in obvious pain.

Kevin, who was in the seat next to him, muttered, "I know more than you that's for sure." Nazz elbowed him. "Hey don't be so hard on the kid Kev." She said. "Alright, alright." Kevin said rubbing his arm. Satisfied Nazz plugged in her head phones to the arm rest and watched the in-flight movie they were showing. Kevin sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Marilyn who was playing a hand clap game with Johnny in the seat diagonally behind him.

"Some sailors went to sea, sea, sea to see what they could see, see, see but all that they could see, see, see was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea." They sang. "Hey why can't I play?" Plank whined. (A/N: Only Johnny and Marian can understand Plank.) "Sorry Plank, but you don't have hands!" Johnny said. Plank pouted and looked away. That's when he noticed Kevin looking at Marilyn.

"Hey Marilyn, Kevin's looking at you." Plank said. Marilyn looked over in his direction and waved. Kevin waved back but got elbowed by Nazz and looked away again. Marilyn sighed and looked back to her cousin. "Oooohhhhh!!! Marilyn likes Kevin!" Plank said teasingly. Marilyn blushed. "I do not" she said defensively. Johnny and Plank started chanting, "Marilyn and Kevin sit-in in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Marilyn her hands over both of their mouths. "Will you two please be quiet for my sake?" Marilyn pleaded. They shut up, but still smiled mischievously. Marilyn glanced around her; luckily no one seemed to have heard.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Double D." she called. Double D. looked up over his seat. "Exactly what island is it we're going to anyway?" Marilyn asked. Double D. took out a brochure. "I believe it's called Sunshine Island." He said.

Everyone gasped and stared at him wide-eyed. "What?" Double D. asked. "You mean to tell me that we're on a plane going to Sunshine Island?!" Kevin gasped. "Um… yes?" Double D. said, "Why it seems innocent enough."

"That's the trap. It's like a baby. It looks all innocent, and nice, and smells good in the beginning but as it grows then wham! It gets you!" Nazz said. Everyone gave her a few confused looks. "Nazz have you been watching the Cosby Show marathon that's been going on this week?" Kevin asked. "Maybe, but that's not the point! The point is the Island is haunted" Nazz said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Oh why that is the silly thing I've ever heard." Double D. said. "AHHH!!! GOHSTIES BAD FOR ED!!!!" Ed screamed as he ran back and forth up and down the aisle. "As crazy as this may sound I think Ed may be right." Marilyn said softly, "I heard this one guy went there and died of fright." Everyone gasped. Double D. rolled his eyes. "That is highly improbable Marilyn." He said. "It's your funeral." Sara muttered.

She glanced over at Ed who was still running back and forth down the aisle. He ran up and as he ran back she stuck her foot out and he tripped and flew forward and into a flight attendant as she walked in. "Eeek! Get **off **of me!" she shrieked. May stomped over and retrieved Ed. "Hey you, step off my man." She said to the startled flight attendant and dragged Ed back to their seat. The Flight attendant stood and wiped the drool off of her blouse.

"Ugh! Why am I stuck serving Hawaiian punch to teenagers?" She wondered aloud as s he poured drinks and handed them to people.

Although the subject of the haunted island was dropped everyone kept taking nervous glances out of the window, now wondering if it was this the best idea to take a vacation from there quiet cul-de-sac.

**I know that's kind of a weird place to end but I didn't want the chapter to be too lengthy. **

**Cella- You watch the Cosby Show way too much.**

**Potoperson-Just because I based a line off a line from the Cosby Show doesn't mean I watch it too much, give me a break! I don't own that line by the way. **

**Cella- No you don't. **

**Potoperson- Please, Please, Review! Bye everybody! **


	3. Spider MADNESS

**Hey ya'll! Chapter 3 coming at ya! **

**Cella- And I'm here too! **

**Potoperson-Of course you're here too, you're **_**always **_**here too. **

**Cella- People say I'm mean. **

**Potoperson- Yes, well anyway, thank you to my wonderful reviewers, ****Animus of Lacuna and J-T1000! You people rule! **

**Cella- For once I agree with you. **

**Potoperson-I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, if I did then most likely it wouldn't be canceled, now would it? **

**Now that we've gotten the disclaimer out of the way let us proceed with… **

Chapter 3- Spider Madness

(F.Y.I. No spiders were harmed in the making of this scene)

Eddy smiled deviously at his plot he had come up with. He pulled a sling shot out of the brief case and a jar of spiders with it. "No girl likes a guy when they're covered in spiders." Eddy said positioning himself at the back of the plane. He took out dozens of spiders and put them in the sling shot.

He took aim at the couple who were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Eddy pulled back on the rubber band and let go just as they were moving in for the kiss. The spiders landed on Ed's face and continued to scurry up and down his body.

May took one look at the spiders and screamed. "Bingo." Eddy said triumphantly. Just then Ed saw the little buggers crawling on him and screamed too. "AAAAHHHH YUCKY ICKY CREEPY CRAWLIES DOUBLE D!!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!" he screamed. He started running up and down the aisle sending spiders flying everywhere.

Several landed on everyone and they all started screaming and smacking each other with whatever they could find. Kevin had the bright idea of trying to dump Hawaiian punch on them to drown them and started throwing it on everyone. Rolf grabbed a ham and started beating them off people's heads. "Ahh! Rolf!! Cut it out!" Nazz screamed and proceeded in beating the living day lights out of Rolf.

"People please let's not behave like children!" Double D. called trying to save as many of the spiders from being crushed as he could. Several landed in Lee's hair and Marie started tearing her hair out to try to get the spiders out of it. May stood on her seat and held out a baseball bat like it was the master sword. "I'll save you my love!" she said heroically. May leaped onto Ed as he ran past and started beating him with her bat.

That got the rest of the spiders off but it made even more fly out at everyone else. One landed on Marilyn's silver rose necklace. She screamed bloody murder and flicked it off. Johnny caught it and scowled at Marilyn. "Marilyn! Spiders have feelings too!" Johnny scolded. "I'm sorry Johnny it landed on my necklace. You know how important it is to me." Marilyn said softly.

Meanwhile May was still beating Ed with the bat. She made the blow one more and that bat broke over his thick skull. Ed fell to the ground. May dropped to her knees next to him. "No!!! Are you alright my love?" May asked with concern in her eyes. Ed's eyes opened slowly and he smiled gazing deeply into her eyes. They both forgot the mass chaos going on around them. May placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Eddy, who had been standing at the back of the plane the whole time watching the chaos that he created, stared at the couple with his mouth agape. Somehow, someway, he had brought them closer together instead of tearing them apart like he was trying to. 'Dang, I'll have to try harder.' He thought. Then a spider flew into his agape mouth and he started rolling on the ground choking.

Just then the flight attendant walked in and saw the scene of mass destruction and chaos. Spiders flying through the air, people screaming and tearing their hair out, the brawl going on between the enraged teenaged girl and the tall boy with blue hair, the teenaged boy throwing Hawaiian Punch at everyone, the bald kid and the kid with the hat trying to save spiders from certain doom, the dark haired girl cradling her necklace, the short kid staring to turn blue, and the couple that seemed to not notice any of it.

'This is what I get for leaving them alone for five minuets.' The flight attendant thought. Se ran into the scene. She tripped over Ed and flew over Nazz and Rolf and onto Eddy's stomach sending the spider flying out of his thought strait into Jimmy's hair. Jimmy cried and screamed "Sara! There's a spider in my hair!"

Sara lunged at Jimmy's hair and knocked him to the ground and on top of Nazz and Rolf. Nazz instinctively kicked out and ended up kicking Kevin in the stomach who fell to the ground. (That ones for you J-T1000!) Johnny and Double D. ran over to the spider that had crawled out of Jimmy's hair and ended up butting heads when they tried to pick it up and passed out. Lee, seeing the bald spot made in her hair from tearing it out got mad at Marie and knocked her to the ground.

And that is how the madness ended, with them in a heap on the floor gasping and groaning. Luckily the plane was starting to land at the air port on Sunshine Island. As they filed off the plane they left the poor flight attendant with a bucket, mop, and order from her boss to clean the mess up by herself.

**End of Chapter 3……. NOT!!!!! **

The sun was shining, the clear turquoise ocean sparkled, the palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze. For a haunted island it sure was pretty.

Everyone headed towards the baggage claim. While they walked Kevin was thinking. He was thinking about Marilyn mainly and about Nazz. He knew Nazz was his girlfriend, and the prettiest girl in school. All the boys seemed to be in love with her, all the boys except him that is. It's not that he hated her; he just wanted to just be friends. Kevin sighed. For a vacation there sure was a lot of stress.

"Kevin, hey Kevin!" Nazz called. Kevin came out of his thoughts to Nazz's calls. "Are you o.k. Dude? you've been acting kind of funny." Nazz said. "Um, Nazz can I talk to you in private for a sec?" Kevin said. 'This isn't gonna be easy.' Kevin thought as he led her away from the rest of the group.

"What do you think they're talking about Plank?" Johnny asked his buddy. "How the flip am I suppose to know? I'm a flippin hunk of wood!" Plank said. "Jeez Plank, what's up with you?" Marilyn asked. "I'm not in a good mood. Let's just say I have some history on this island." Plank said. Before they could ask about Plank's "History" Kevin and Nazz walked back over.

They didn't look unhappy; in fact they looked kind of at peace. But they didn't look happy either. "Um, are you guys o.k?" Marilyn asked. Nazz smiled. "We're o.k. don't worry." She said. She shot a glance at Kevin then walked ahead of the rest of the group to find out where their hotel was.

The rest of the group followed, wondering what was going on between the seemingly happy couple.

This would be one heck of a vacation.

_**REAL**_**end of Chapter 3. **

**Man that was soooo fun to write! **

**Cella- (Laughing) **

**Potoperson- Jeez Cella it wasn't that funny. **

**Cella- (Still laughing) No, it's not that, it's just, you know that spider Eddy was choking on? **

**Potoperson- Yeah **

**Cella- I put in your hair! **

**Potoperson-(Screams while Cella continues laughing) CELLA!!!!!! **

**Cella- I guess it's my turn to run then? (Nervous laughter) **

**Potoperson- (Lunges at Cella who just barely makes it out of the way) **

**Cella- I'll take that as a yes! (Runs chased by Potoperson) **


	4. Amour Muet

**Cella- Hey everyone! Potoperson collapsed from exhaustion after chasing me and is recovering in the hospital so I'm announcing for her. **

**She told me apologize for her for taking so long, and to thank her awesome reviewers! **

**Animus of Lacuna **

**J-T1000 **

**Regina of Lacuna **

**She also says that she doesn't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy and all of you lawyers that have been looming over her shoulder ominously can leave her the flip alone! **

**Now you my fickle friends can read… **

Chapter 4- Amour Muet

Everyone had checked into Hotel Conch Shell and unpacked in their hotel rooms (The girls having a separate room than the boys) and reassembled in front of the hotel building again and Nazz and Kevin still weren't talking to each other. It left a feeling of tension in the air, and everyone feeling uncomfortable.

Everyone stood in front of the building in silence trying to figure out what was going on between them when Double D. finally said. "Well it's been great fun standing here but I'm going to go enjoy this vacation if you don't mind." He started casually strolling towards the white sandy beach that was across the street.

"Noooo!" everyone screamed and tackled Double D to the ground. "Are you nuts!?" Nazz screamed. "You'll be lost forever in the waters of doom!" Johnny said. "Don't do it Double D.!" Ed cried. Double D. managed to climb out from under the paranoid teens.

"Are those the waters of doom you're talking about?" Double D. asked motioning towards the beautiful sparkling ocean. Everyone stood. "Um… maybe?" they all said in unison. "If you all want to sit in the hotel all summer then fine but I'm going to enjoy my vacation." Double D. stated and walked towards the beach.

They stood there for a few minuets then one by one they started towards the beach and in no time everyone was splashing and playing in the sun. "Hey Double D. I've got the perfect plan to break up May and Ed, if the spiders didn't work than this will." Eddy said catching up to Double D on the beach.

Double D. turned to stare at Eddy with his mouth agape. "_You _werebehind the spiders Eddy!?" Double D. asked a little too loudly. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Eddy with glares on their faces. "Um… hi guys?" Eddy said with a nervous laugh at the end. Rolf, Kevin, Lee, and Marie stomped toward Eddy. Eddy attempted to make a run for it but was stopped by Sara, Nazz, and Jimmy. "No please, have mercy!!!" Eddy screamed as they grabbed him and kicked him from behind and he flew into the sea. Everyone laughed their heads off while Eddy dog paddled back to shore.

Johnny, Marilyn, and Plank walked a little further down the shore and picked up sea shells. Well Plank couldn't really pick up the shells but you get the idea. "Hey look! Coconuts!" Johnny yelled pointing towards a pile of coconuts at the foot of a palm tree.

"Oh snap! Don't let her see me!" Plank said ducking behind Johnny's massive head. Johnny grabbed Plank from behind his head and stuck him in the sand facing him. "Plank why are you acting so mysterious?" he asked. Plank glanced over his shoulder (What shoulder?) nervously. Just then a Coconut started rolling towards him. He whimpered and turned back to his friends.

"Remember that 'History' I told you about?" Plank whispered franticly, "Well its coming back to haunt me. So I suggest we stand up, and walk away and act like we didn't see-" It was too late the coconut had already made it up to them. "Plank? Is that you?" The coconut said in a heavy French accent. Plank turned to the coconut with a smile on his face. (I realize he shouldn't be able o do all this moving but, let's just imagine he can)

"Ah, Coco! My Cherie, how long has it been?" he said. The coconut took out a palm leaf and slapped Plank across the face. "That's for not calling for 3 years!" she huffed and rolled away.

"Who was that?" Marilyn asked. Plank sighed heavily. "That was Coco, the beautiful little Coconut with a whole lot of attitude." He said, "I met her on one of my many expositions."

They both wondered many things about Plank. One, what expositions the hunk of wood was talking about. Two, how a hunk of wood could go on expositions. And three who this mysterious Coco was.

He wouldn't say anything else at the moment. So they headed back just in time to see Marie completely attack Eddy.

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach…

May and Ed sat on a beach blanket and stared out into the sea, not really noticing anyone but each other. They had a basket of food between them. Eddy snuck forward with a basket of food in his hands and an evil grin on his face. 'Fine let sock head be alone. I've got bigger fish to fry.' He thought.

He quickly switched the baskets and ran away laughing manically. He watched as Ed turned to May. "I packed a special lunch!" Ed said. "Oh really!" May said with extra excitement in her voice. She reached into the basket and pulled out a really old sandwich that was covered in blue rusty looking gunk. May screamed.

'Gotcha' Eddy thought. "How did you know Moldy Bologna was my favorite?" May asked with a smile on her face. Ed beamed. Eddy's jaw dropped. They didn't even notice he'd switched the basket. Eddy looked into the basket he had taken from Ed and saw**… **

Moldy bologna sandwiches.

Eddy threw the basket on the ground and kicked it as hard as he could. It flew and landed right on Marie's head. 'Uh-oh' Eddy thought. Marie turned with fire in her eyes. She charged at Eddy who made a completely in vain attempt to run away. "You'll pay for that evil spider pudding boy!!!!!" Marie screamed.

'Evil _spider_ pudding boy, that's a new one' Eddy thought as he ran for his life.

By this time Marilyn, Johnny, and Plank were getting back from picking up sea shells. They watched as Marie chased Eddy and kicked sand at him and called him an evil spider pudding boy.

"Hey Sara" Marilyn called to Sara who was near by building sand castles with Jimmy, "There's been a reference to the pudding incident in almost every chapter now, and still no explanation on what it is. What exactly _is_ the pudding incident?"

"It happened before you came here, and trust me you do not want to know." Sara answered with a shutter, "So. Much. Chocolate. Pudding."

"I'll take your word for it, but the thing that confuses me is that the cafeteria doesn't serve chocolate pudding." Marilyn said. "Why do you think that is?" Sara said. "Was it really that bad that they had to stop serving pudding?" Marilyn asked in astonishment. Sara nodded. "Hey Marilyn!" Johnny called

"Got to run, thanks Sara." With that Marilyn left.

Sara returned to making sand castles with Jimmy. She very carefully filled up the bucket and flipped it upside down with a lot of skill making a perfect cylinder. Pleased, she put a stick on the top like a flag. "Yay! I'm done!" Sara cheered. She turned to Jimmy, "What about you Jimmy?"

Jimmy's castle was a full 3x2ft scale model of Hogwarts Castle complete with little Harry Potter Lego figures and a beanie baby dragon guarding the sorcerer's stone, which was a tiny sea shell. Sara stared at the castle. "Could a girly boy make this?" Jimmy asked triumphantly. "No." Sara said.

Suddenly a volleyball hit the castle and turned it into a pile of nothing. The Lego figures were forever lost under sand. The Dragon flew into a nearby puddle. "Oops my bad." Kevin said when he came over to retrieve the ball he had spiked into the model. Jimmy wasn't paying attention. He was on his hands and knees digging through the pile of sand.

"Harry?" he called, "Ron? Hermione?" He screamed into the sky. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!!!!!!!" He sobbed his eyes out. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, they're just toys." He said. Jimmy ran at him and started beating on his chest. "YOU MURDERER!!!!!! YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!!" Kevin shoved him off and he landed in the pile of sand that was once the great school of wizards. Jimmy continued sobbing.

"Pathetic." Kevin muttered and walked back over to Rolf.

Sara retrieved the dragon and handed it to Jimmy. "Here pet Mr. Fluffy tail, it'll make you feel better." She said. Jimmy took the wet dragon and pet it gingerly. He glanced at the ground and saw a small Lego leg sticking out of it. "Harry?" he said hopefully.

He pulled the small body out of the sand and saw it had no head. He dropped the body with a look of utter shock on his face. His hand was shaking. He put to hands on his dragon and put his head down in a look of mourning. Then he broke out in the third sob of the day and accidentally ripped poor Mr. Fluffy tail in two. Fluff scattered all over the place. His eyes widened at the realization of what he had done.

He screamed and ran towards the water. "Jimmy what are you doing?!" Sara shouted trying to stop him. Jimmy ran and dove in the water. For a moment most of the movement stopped on the beach. Everyone turned their attention to the water. Just then Jimmy's came up. "HELP SARA!!!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!!!!" he cried. Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Hang on Jimmy I'm coming!" Sara called and ran to save her grief stricken friend.

Nazz who had been watching smiled sympathetically and went back to watching the waters from the bit of shore she stood. She hadn't been able to be alone like this for a while. Usually Kevin was always around, but now he was off playing volleyball with Rolf without her.

Not that she was depressed or angry like a lot of girls are after a break-up it's just that she had to get used to it. She had been going out with Kevin since the beginning of last year after all. She walked forward and stepped in the sand right before the water so the waves could circle around her ankles. 'Yep' she thought, 'This could take a little getting use to.'

Just then she heard some screaming coming from her right. "DIE EVIL PUDDING BOY!!!!!" Marie screamed. (I know, she's just so nice and dainty) She turned just in time to see Eddy run at her and knocked her to the ground.

"Ow." They both groaned. They lifted their heads to find that their faces were only an inch apart. Their heart beats picked up and the color rise in their faces. Of course this beautiful moment was ruined by Marie grabbing Eddie from behind and throwing him out into ocean.

When Marie finally stomped off Nazz stood a blush still on her face. 'What just happened?' Nazz thought still in a daze. She walked back off to the spot she was standing before and sat down in the sand. She suddenly felt a little glad that it was over between Kev and her. She looked up at the sky. As everyone thought before, this was going to be a heck of a vacation.

Somewhere near by…

A very suspicious character sat and watched everyone's fun. A young woman with her gray hair in a bun and a very neat and in order black suit came towards him.

"Pat" she said to him, "The children are completely unsuspecting and…"

"Please! Don't call me by my real name, we have code names for a reason." The mysterious figure said. "Sorry, I mean 'Chocolate Rain'" she corrected, "The children are unsuspecting and we are ready to move in."

"Excellent when can we begin with our plan?" the figure asked.

She looked down at her clipboard and said "We're all ready and we should be ready to go by…….the next chapter."

**Cella- And that's the end of chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my buddy Potoperson's fic and that you all find it in your hearts to review, despite the fact it's taken her so so soooo long. (Puppy dog face) It will speed up her recovery ever so much if you review! **

**Potoperson- um… yeah I'm right here. **

**Cella- Oh my gosh you're ALIVE!!!! (Squeezes Potoperson) **

**Potoperson- Yes I'm alive but I won't be if you keep squeezing the air out of me! **

**Cella- (backing off) Sorry **

**Potoperson- As Cella put I would really appreciate reviews! And Sorry I took so long again! **


	5. Vil du elske seg?

**Potoperson- Hey Cella! **

**Cella- (Growls) **

**Potoperson- What's your problem? **

**Cella- What do you think?! **

**Potoperson- Is this about that porcelain unicorn collection you wanted for Christmas? **

**Cella- NO! You deleted Pokemon Jade! **

**Potoperson-Oh… that… I deleted it because I was stuck and most likely never going to get un-stuck. **

**But I'm most likely gonna write a new story with you in it, it just may take a little time. **

**Cella- (Looks doubting) **

**Potoperson- Alright, alright a lot of time. Can I please get on with the thank the reviewers speech and disclaimer now? **

**Cella- fine **

**Potoperson- Thank you to the fabulous reviewers!**

**Karmon **

**Animus of Lacuna **

**arch-duke trip**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Ed, Edd, and Eddy I would have enough money for my own pet Lemur, which I don't. **

**And a quick note about the Norwegian in this chapter I found an English to Norwegian translator online and I put a link to it in my profile. **

Chapter 5- Vil du elske seg?

Marilyn was standing on the balcony of the hotel room she shared with the other cul-de-sac girls gazing at the sunset. The sky was painted a brilliant orange and gold. A Pillow fight had erupted in the room between the Kankers and everyone else and things had gotten pretty violent in there. Marilyn sighed. Sometimes she just didn't fit in with these people. The reason: She wasn't insane.

Just then a voice came from right above her. "Hey Marilyn." She looked up and saw Kevin looking down at her from the balcony above. "Hi Kevin." She said quietly. Kevin looked out at the sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he said. "Yeah." Marilyn said, "You know I never thought of you as one to be into sunsets."

He answered with a smile, "Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover then." Marilyn smiled and looked back at the ocean again.

Just then someone came out onto the balcony Kevin stood on. "Hello Kevin." Rolf said "Who is out here?" Rolf looked down at Marilyn and smiled. "God dag hvordan har De det" he said. Marilyn smiled. "Fin, takk skal du ha." She said replied.

Kevin gave a look that said, "What the flip?" Marilyn laughed. "My father was good friends with Rolf's father. He had to learn how to speak Norwegian, and he used to teach me" She said. Marilyn suddenly looked a bit sad. She clutched her silver rose necklace.

Rolf looked from Kevin then back to Marilyn with a sly grin on his face. "Vil du elske seg?" he asked. Marilyn could feel the color rise in her face. "N-n-no." she said. Rolf laughed at her. "I believe you do." He said. Marilyn glared at him and said "du er så barnslig."

Kevin was completely in the dark about what they were saying and really wished he picked foreign language as his exploratory. "Uh…did I miss something?" Kevin asked. "No! I mean, no Rolf was just being immature." Marilyn said quickly. "O.k.…. didn't expect you to be one to speak another language." Kevin said. Marilyn offered a small smiled. "Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover then." She said. Kevin smiled back with a light blush on his face. He couldn't help it, she was just really pretty.

Rolf burst out laughing. "Du elske seg!" he called. Marilyn glared at him. "Hold kjeft! dum!" she shouted. "Oh, who is being childish now?" Rolf called. 'Freaky' Kevin thought. He had never heard Marilyn get mad _or _shout before.

Before Marilyn could be moved to cuss Rolf out in Norwegian both balconies started quavering. "What's going on?" Kevin asked. Suddenly the balcony Rolf and Kevin were standing on seemed to simply fall apart at the seams sending them and the balcony flying towards Marilyn's balcony.

Luckily she had quick reflexes and was able to get out of the way by jumping up on the railing, but that didn't stop her balcony from collapsing with it. They tumbled towards the street. "We're gonna die!" Marilyn screamed with tears in her eyes. Just as they were about to hit the concrete and their doom, a garbage truck drove by and they landed in the back of it on some garbage bags. They were surprisingly soft, but not very surprisingly stinky.

Everyone groaned. "Are you alright Marilyn?" Kevin asked. "Yeah." She answered. Rolf burst from under a pile of concrete with a death glare on his face that made Marilyn hide behind Kevin. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Hvor kanne de bygge altaner så fryktelig det liten..." "Language Rolf, there are children reading this." Marilyn said with an appalled expression on her face. (Are there?)Rolf calmed down and muttered "Jeg er lei meg."

Kevin peeked over the side of the garbage truck at the rolling scenery. It seemed like they were coming into a dense forest and it was getting dark, fast. Just then they hit a huge bump and fell out of the truck. They hit the road with a thump.

They stood and began walking down the dirt road in the opposite direction the truck. "This is peculiar." Rolf said. "How?" Kevin asked. "Balconies do not break without something to cause them." Kevin nodded. It was true that was pretty weird that it would just fall apart but what other explanation was there?

Just then something whizzed by his head and stuck into a near by tree. They rushed over and found it was an arrow. It was red, blood red and had a sheet of parchment stuck to the arrow head. Kevin took it off and read it.

_You should not have come to this island. You should leave now or suffer dire consequences. _

"Who would send something like that…" she said in a low voice. "I'm sure it's just some one playing a trick on us." Kevin said reassuringly. On the inside he was really just as scared as she was. Just then another arrow stuck right by her feet. She screamed and jumped into Kevin's arms. (In a hugging way)

An evil laugh resonated through the air accompanied by a voice that said, "Fools! You dare not heed my warning? You shall pay!" Another three arrows struck the ground around them. "Run!" Kevin yelled. He and Marilyn ran off, (still holding on to each other I might add) but Rolf stood firm.

"I will not let some tinsy little pieces of wood stop me! I am not a cry baby little girl!" Rolf shouted bravely. Just then an arrow flew and skimmed the top of his head leaving a hairless mark down the middle of his scalp. He screamed like a little girl and ran to catch up with the others.

More arrows continued to fly all around them, none hitting them luckily. After some meters they leapt off the path and behind some trees and bushes. Marilyn whimpered. Kevin tightened his hold on her. "Don't worry Marilyn I won't let them hurt you." He whispered. He seemed fearless despite the fact she could feel his heart beating really fast so she knew he was scared too. She felt safe. She knew it wasn't the time or place to be but with him she felt like nothing could hurt her.

Just then, without warning, the arrows stopped. They breathed a sigh of relief. "Everyone o.k.?" Kevin asked. Marilyn nodded. Rolf jumped up from where he was and shouted, "No arrow can strike down the son of a Shepard!"

"Watch this." He whispered to Marilyn then to Rolf, "Rolf watch out an arrow!" Rolf screamed and dove into some bushes. Marilyn laughed but stopped when she realized that she was still really close to Kevin. She moved away with a mad blush on her face. Kevin stood and dusted himself off. "We should probably try to get back to the hotel." he said holding out a hand to Marilyn. She took it and stood shakily but ended up falling forward into Kevin's arms again.

"I think I hurt my ankle." Marilyn said. "I can carry you if you want." Kevin offered. "No I can manage." She said. She took a step then fell on her knees. Kevin scooped her in his arms and carried her bridal style down the road. Rolf walked next to them and said with a smirk, "Som du vet du elske seg" Marilyn didn't argue with him. She just smiled and said in a voice quiet enough so Rolf would hear, "Muligens du er rett"

**There was a bit of oocness in this chapter but other than that, done with chapter 5! **

**Cella- Took you long enough **

**Potoperson- Hey I went back to school and the last time I checked I can't do this in school! **

**Cella- Whatever **

**Potoperson- Please find it in you hearts to review! Fare well! **

**Cella- Who says Fare well anymore **

**Potoperson- Shut up Cellophane. **

**Cella- (with evil smirk) you know I can put you right back in the hospital **

**Potoperson- I'll be good! **


	6. The POSI is there inside your mind!

**Potoperson- …. **

**Cella- What? **

**Potoperson- I can't think of anything funny to put here. **

**Cella- Bummer **

**Potoperson-….oh well thank you to the wonderfully awesome reviewers!! **

**Karmon **

**Animus of Lacuna **

**Streak the Fox **

**Shad0w Zero (Sorry I almost forgot you…)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Ed, Edd, and Eddy it wouldn't be nearly as good as it is today, also I don't own the song later in the chapter.**

Chapter 6- The Phantom of Sunshine Island is there inside your mind!

"Have you found them yet Double D?"

"No Johnny, let's check down in the lobby."

Kevin, Marilyn and Rolf had been missing for over an hour now and things were in chaos at the Hotel Conch Shell. (Man I love saying that name!) All they had as clues were the time of disappearance, names of the victims, and oh yeah the two missing baloneys outside the two hotel rooms.

They had checked outside the hotel several times and there wasn't any sign of them out there. They were all in the lobby for the fifth time this evening, and still they were no where to be found in the room. They hoped they were o.k.…

Somewhere outside the forest but not yet to the hotel…

Those people walked through the night. Marilyn, who was still being carried, had dozed off in Kevin's arms. To pass the time Rolf sang a song from his youth into a piece of wood like a microphone. Well maybe not sang more like screeched.

"_OOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I WAS BORN A SHEAPARD'S SON AND A SHEAPARDS SON I'LL STAY!!!!!!!! I HERD THE SHEEP IN AT NIGHT AND OUT AGAIN AT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Poor Kevin was forced to listen to his horrid singing the whole walk. He was pretty amazed at the fact Marilyn had managed to sleep through it all. Just then Marilyn's eyes fluttered open. At first she had no idea where or why she was there but then she remembered and relaxed.

"How's your foot?" Kevin asked. "I think I can walk now, thanks Kevin." She said softly. Kevin set her back on the ground. At first she stumbled but managed to keep pace with the other two and stayed in between them. Rolf continued to belt out notes at the top of his voice.

"_YO HO YO HO THE SON OF A SHEAPARD'S LIFE FOR MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"_

Kevin groaned but Marilyn applauded. Rolf bowed. "Thank you thank you. Now I believe it is time for a number from Marilyn." He said handing the hunk of wood over to Marilyn. She grinned and took it and started singing loudly, but way better than Rolf.

"_I was born the kid of a soldier, that's the life for me! Oh I wait on the sandy shore for my father out at sea! Yo ho yo ho, the kid of a soldier's life for me!" _

Kevin stared at Marilyn. The only time he'd ever seen her so comfortable is when she was with Johnny 2x4. She and Rolf must've been pretty close, closer than they let on.

"Hey look up ahead!"

Kevin was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of the Hotel Conch Shell illuminated a ways down the road. "Finally! Were almost there!" Marilyn said very much relived. She and Rolf both broke out into song again.

"_Oh we faced a ghostly archer as brave as the bravest men, now we've made it all the way to the hotel again! _

_Yo ho yo ho, the hotel's where we want to be." _

"Will you guys give it a rest already?" Kevin said with an exasperated sigh.

When they walked into the lobby they saw all the cul-de-sac kids gathered looking worried stiff. "Um… did we miss something?" Kevin asked. They all looked up at them with surprised faces. "What happened to _you?_" Nazz asked.

They had a few small cuts on their faces and on their clothes from bushes and had leaves tangled in their hair and stuck to their clothes. Johnny ran up to Marilyn and pulled her into a spine crushing hug. "Marilyn what happened to you?! You look like you were attacked by the Maple Leaf men!" Johnny said.

Ed dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes and cried, "CURSE YOU MAPLE LEAF MEN!!!!!"

"Johnny….can't….breathe….." Marilyn chocked out. She was starting to turn blue. "Oh no, they injured her lungs! Plank call the hospital!" Johnny shouted. He threw his buddy over towards a pay phone but he of course missed and landed on the floor. Plank sighed and said "She can't breathe because you're squeezing the air out of her." He stated.

"Oh." Johnny said backing away from her, "Sorry." The color returned to Marilyn's face as she took deep breaths. Johnny picked up Plank. Once she was sure she could breathe she turned to him. "We weren't attacked by the 'Maple Leaf Men' Johnny, but we were attacked by someone, or something." Marilyn said.

At this everyone began bombarding them with questions

"Who attacked you?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What did the Maple Men look like?"

"Can you get me Captain Jack Sparrow's autograph?!"

Kevin tried to answer the questions as best as he could. "We don't know, we're not hurt, hardly a clue what you're talking about and…. Who are you?" The girl who had asked the last question had reddish brown curly hair tied into pig tails at the side of her head and looked just like…Cella!!!

**Cella-What? He's famous. He might know how to get it. **

**Potoperson-Will you get back over here! **

**Cella- (pouts and leaves) **

"O.k.…." Everyone said in unison, "Do we go on now?"

**Potoperson-Yeah don't mind Cella **

"Alright" Kevin said, "O.k. like I was saying… man I forgot what I was talking about!"

**Potoperson- Start with we don't know what attacked us. **

"O.k. thanks" Kevin said.

**Potoperson- No problem **

"So like I was saying we don't know what attacked us." Kevin continued, "All we have to go off of is this." He took out the sheet of parchment from his pocket and held it out for everyone to see. He explained what had happened. "Blood red arrows? Who would shoot at two innocent bystanders who were minding their own business?" Double D. wondered as he examined the note.

"The Phantom of Sunshine Island" A raspy old voice came. Everyone flipped around to see a very old looking man dressed in purple robes with a hood to cover his face sitting in a bench against the wall. Everyone took an involuntary step away except for May and Ed. May started jumping up and down and saying, "ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!!! I know who you are!"

Everyone turned and stared at her. "You do?" they asked in astonishment. May bobbed her head excitedly. "Well duh! He was on that one episode of Scooby-Doo!" she said. "Oh I love that episode!" Ed said.

As they went into a… _interesting _discussion about witch doctors and tiki gods and a pup named Scooby dooby doooooo the strange old man slowly raised his head. His gray stormy eyes seemed to bore right into their minds. "Come closer children." The man said. They took a small step forward, but didn't come any closer after that.

The man cleared his throat but still spoke in the same raspy voice. "You children should not have come to this island." He said, "People disappear off this island, it is horrible. My girlfriend Josie fell victim to him as well."

"Don't know who in their right minds would date that geezer." Nazz muttered under her breath. "What was that Na- err… child?" he said. "Oh, uh I said who is this ghost." She said quickly. The man stood and walked slowly to the door and said, "I don't know but you kids should leave while you have the chance. Last bunch of kids that came 'round here weren't seen again. Some say the ghosts of those that perished got 'em." Then he was gone.

"That old man seemed to know your name Nazz." Double D. observed. "I've never seen that creepy geezer before in my life." Nazz stated

"W-w-what d-d-o you think the g-g-ghost is Sara?" Jimmy asked his face white as a sheet. "I don't know Jimmy." Sara said obviously scared out of her mind. "Oh why this is silly." Double D. reassured everyone. "There are no such things as…" Suddenly the lights went out. No one could see their own hands in front of their faces.

Marilyn whimpered and stuck close to Kevin. Nazz was so used to getting scared and grabbing Kevin's hand she instinctively grabbed the hand closest to her. Jimmy started bawling his eyes out. "Oh please Jimmy, it's only a power outage, nothing to fear" Double D. said.

Just then a loud moan resonated through the darkness. "What was that?" Lee and Marie asked at the same time. (Yes they've been there this whole time.) Suddenly a ghostly figure that looked like a soldier appeared in the center of the room. Everyone screamed as more figures appeared.

One looked like a girl holding a teddy bear, the other like a middle aged man with binoculars around his neck, a young woman in a floral print sun dress (They assumed that was Josie) and the one that scared them the most was a tall man dressed in a Barney the Dinosaur suit!

The ghostly figures stepped towards them. Just when they thought they were goners some random up-beat organ music came out of no where and the ghosts broke into a random song.

_In sleep he strangled me _

_Nightmares he brang _

_The scary gohstie guy who is insane_

_And that sheet in your hand is just a sign _

_The Phantom of Sunshine Island is there inside your mind! _

They cut off and the room was silent until Double D. started applauding. "Bravo! I am a huge fan of the _Phantom of the Opera _and I must say that was an excellent rendition! May I trouble you for an autograph?" he said holding out a note pad to the ghosts.

**PotoPerson: See if you can get me one too! **

**Cella: Oh so it isn't o.k. for me to ask for an autograph but when you ask it's alright?**

**PotoPerson: If I can get you a signed **_**Pirates of the Caribbean **_**DVD will you be quiet? **

**Cella: Deal! (Snatches the DVD squeals then shuts up) **

The soldier ghost quickly signed the notepad and then moaned at the top of his voice. "Heed this warning! The Phantom of Sunshine Island will haunt you forever if you don't leave this island now!"

"Riiiight, like we're gonna take that from some singin' Barney." Kevin said. "Hey man, don't mock the suit." Barney said in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Too bad I'm mockin' it."

"Jerk"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A shovel chinned evil child."

"I think I might like this Barney." Eddy whispered to Double D. "Enough! We have given our warning, now be gone!" The soldier shouted. One by one the ghosts retreated into the darkness. The Barney ghost shot one last glare at Kevin before he left. Once they were gone the lights flickered back on.

As soon as they were able to see Nazz saw she had grabbed who else but Eddy's hand. She let it go as if it were acid and looked away. Everyone looked had fear written all over all of their faces.

So the rumors were true, Sunshine Island was haunted.

**PotoPerson: Yeah! I'm finally done! **

**Cella: You just couldn't resist putting in A Phantom of the Opera reference in there huh? **

**PotoPerson: Hello? **_**Poto**_**Person ****P****hantom ****O****f ****T****he ****O****pera Person. **

**Cella-mrrow **

**Potoperson: Anyway please **_**please **_**review! I will be forever in your debt!**


	7. Wake up MADNESS

**Potoperson: Hola lectors y lectoras! Potoperson aquí trayendo usted capítulo siete! **

**Cella: eh? **

**Potoperson: Me gusta hablando en espanol! (That n is supposed to have a squiggly line over it)**

**Cella: (Flips through Spanish to English dictionary) Uh…. Not everybody likes to talk in Spanish as much as you know. **

**Potoperson: raffiné I'll s'entretenir en français! **

**Cella: You can't speak French! **

**Potoperson: Yeah I know that English to Norwegian translator has a whole mess of languages on it! ;D **

**Cella: Can you get on with the fic already? **

**Potoperson: sí yo albedrío! **

**Cella: Will you cut it out! **

**Potoperson: Fine, Thanks to the awesomely awesome reviewers! **

**Streak the Fox **

**Animus of Lacuna **

**I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, if I did this little fic would be on Cartoon Network as we speak, and last time I checked it wasn't. **

**Cella: Actually it is, some goon came by and stole your ideas and put them on the air. **

**Potoperson: What?! (Grabs giant pencil) Where is he? **

**Cella: (Points to cliff) **

**Potoperson: (Runs off it) CELLA!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Cella: Don't worry! There's a trampoline on the bottom of the cliff that you should hit and come back by… (Checks watch (She has a watch?)) The end of the chapter.**

Chapter 7- Wake up MADNESS

It was morning on Sunshine Island and the cul-de-sac kids were all at a small outdoor restaurant called "The Yokes on you!" for breakfast. (Groan, bad pun!) It was located on a plaza behind the Hotel Conch Shell. They all knew it was pretty early for them but it didn't matter at all to them. After all they hadn't slept a wink all night.

Who could blame them?

They may not have been able to sleep out of fear but that didn't mean they weren't tired. In fact all of them were half or all the way asleep. May was leaning Ed's shoulder snoring and drooling. Ed was asleep too. Eddy glared at the disgustingly adorable fluff moment and ducked under the table.

He opened the brief case he had brought along with him in case of an emergency and pulled out a thick tentacle he had poached from Rolf's house one day and his Chaos 32 model sling-shot. (Doesn't that make it sound so much cooler?)

'Too…. Tired…. Eddy thought sleepily. He loaded the tentacle in the slingshot and aimed it at the sleeping couple. Just as he was about to let go Rolf reached for the tentacle saying, "Are you going to finish that Ed Boy?" This threw Eddy off concentration and the tentacle flew over the couple's sleeping head and to a young woman who stood in the plaza's center at a small fruit stand.

She had recently gotten fired over a certain affair on an airplane bound for the very island she stood on and was starting a new career as a fruit vender. (Remember, the poor flight attendant) She sipped the coffee in her hands sleepily. And put the mug on the side of the fruit cart.

The tentacle landed with a plop in the mug just as she brought it up to drink again. She felt something cold and slimy touch her lips. When she looked down and saw the tentacle she screamed and threw the coffee cup without even thinking.

The tentacle flew out of the cup and landed on a waiter who was serving Lee and Marie and when he saw it he shouted and accidentally hit the two sisters with a plate full of bacon and eggs. The guy threw the tentacle and after words got punched in the stomach by Lee then slapped across the face by Marie.

After that he got a huge shoved into a group of sailor people. The men turned around and glared at them. "We're not afraid to hit girls you know!" the sailors shouted. Marie and Lee assumed the battle positions and shouted, "Bring it chumps!"

And that is when the brawl started.

Chairs and breakfast food were flying everywhere. That finally woke up the cul-de-sac kids enough to either scream and run or stay and attempt to fight. The people who ran (The girls not including Lee, Marie and Sarah, Jimmy, Double D., and Johnny holding Plank) ran across the plaza. Of course the tentacle that had landed on the ground was right in they're path and Johnny slipped on it sending the tentacle and plank flying.

Plank flew towards Ed's head and hit him in the head. Plank bounced off that oh so thick skull of his and landed on the ground by his feet. He turned towards the hunk of wood with a glare on his face. (Similar to the glare in that one episode where Ed was grumpy all day, you know the one) 'Déjà vu' Plank thought. Ed picked him up and chucked him all the way _over _one of the buildings and he hit the beach outside the plaza.

Mean while the tentacle hit the old wood fruit stand so hard it made it fall apart, making oranges scatter _everywhere_. The poor fruit stand lady tried in vain to minimize the damage but the stand was in shambles and half the oranges were being trampled by a passing parade.

That's when she noticed the group of teenagers that were running all over the plaza in a mad hysteria. The same teenagers who had got her fired at the airport. Her eyes turned to a skull and cross-bones effect as she picked up the tentacle as if it were a weapon and charged at the teens.

Unfortunately she stepped on an orange and fell on her face sending the tentacle flying towards "The Yokes on You" It ricocheted off the sailors' heads knocking them unconscious. "Oh yeah we're good." Eddy said. He hadn't fought at all though; in fact he had been hiding under the table whimpering like a scared poodle the whole time.

The restaurant owner stepped out, saw the insane scene, and screamed "You crazy kids get out of my restaurant!!!!" They left and walked out into the plaza. Just then all of the ones who had been running around screaming simultaneously tripped over oranges and careened into the weary warriors knocking everyone to the ground.

And that's how that bit of madness like the other one ended. With everyone in a pile on the ground, just like last time. "You know what guys?" Jimmy said. "What?" Sara asked. "I'm not sleepy anymore." He answered.

The magical flying tentacle somehow had made it over to Rolf's feet by then. He picked it up, studied it, then shoved it in his mouth and ate it. "Man that is just wrong" Kevin said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then Johnny stood up with a flustered expression on his face. "What's wrong Johnny?" Marilyn asked. He turned to her and said, "I can't find Plank!"

On the beach….

"Wonder if Johnny's noticed I'm gone yet." Plank said aloud. A voice rang out in the distance, "PLANK!!!!!!!!"

"That would be a yes." Plank said. Just then a figure cast a shadow over him. He glanced up at the figure and gasped. "Coco?" he said. The coconut turned away from him. "I have nothing to say to you." She said sternly. Somehow he pushed himself upright in the sand and faced her.

"It wasn't my fault I had to leave you know that." He said. The coconut turned to him. "Why didn't you call me, or at least send me a lousy letter." She said. "Uh…..I forgot…." He said with a nervous laugh. "You said you never forget me Plank." She said her voice filled with sadness. She turned and started rolling away. "Coco wait!" Plank called. But she was gone. He sighed. "I never forgot you." He said under his breath.

"Plank!" Johnny ran over to Plank and picked him up. "Where have you been mister?" he said. "Blame it on mono brow." He muttered. Marilyn came up too. "What's wrong Plank?" Marilyn asked. Plank didn't answer. His mind was off somewhere else.

For a smiling hunk of wood he sure was blue.

**Cella: Whoa, thought she'd be up by now. **

**(Cell phone rings) **

**Cella: (Picks it up) Yellow? **

**Potoperson: (over the phone) Cellophane!!!! You said I'd be up by now! **

**Cella: I guess I miss measured the cliff…. (Nervous laugh) **

**Potoperson: Just put me on speaker phone! **

**Cella: (Puts it on speaker phone) **

**Potoperson: Please please review! I only have a computer and a phone falling with me so I have nothing better to do than to read reviews! Adios! Hasta Luego!**


	8. From Every Mt Side let Teens Scream

**Cella: (Sitting on the edge of a cliff in a lawn chair reading a magazine) **

**(Cell Phone rings) **

**Cella: (Answering it) Yellow? This is Cella. **

**Potoperson: (Over phone) CELLA!!!!!! **

**Cella: Who is this? **

**Potoperson: (Sarcastically) Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Cella: Oh. My. Goodness. I LOVE YOU!!!!! **

**Jack Sparrow: (Walks in) Hello I'm the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm looking for Potoperson. She falsely said she was me. **

**Cella: (gasps and faints) **

**Jack Sparrow… I'm gonna go get some rum. (Walks away) **

**Potoperson: (Over phone still) Hello? Cella? For crying out loud! Well since no one seems to be picking up I might as well scream the thank the reviewers/disclaimer thing into the phone and hope someone hears. **

**Thank you to the very awesome reviewers!!!**

**Animus of Lacuna!!! **

**Streak the Fox!!! **

**Angel-Sweetness!!!**

**I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. If I did I'd probably have enough money to pay a private helicopter to get me out of here!!!!**

Chapters 8- From every mountain side, let children scream!

(It's suppose to be a spoof of the song "My country tis of Thy_" _for those who didn't get the joke)

After the Madness had ended the cul-de-sac kids decided to spend the day as far away from the Hotel Conch Shell as possible. So to do that they decided to take a tour of the scenic Sunshine Island Mountain Range that bordered the Northern side of the island. (Opposite of the shore the hotel was on)

They boarded the bus with a few other tourists that went to the mountain range. Double D. sat down and as Eddy was about to sit with him, an _extremely... _big boned lady say next to him, crushing him against the window.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to find a new seat.' Eddy thought scanning the rows. Every seat was filled. Except one seat next to…

Oh no.

It was next to his crush since…. Well ever. _Nazz. _He slowly walked up the aisle, his knees rocking with every step. "Um…N-N-N-N-Nazz. C-C-C-C-Can I s-s-s-sit h-h-h-here?" Eddy stuttered. Nazz looked up from the window and smiled. "Sure dude." She said patting the seat next to her. Eddy sat.

The bus took off down the bumpy road towards the mountains. Nazz looked out the window at the passing scenery. They passed through a deeply wooded area where the high canopy of trees let little light through to the street below. Monkeys swung through the trees staring at them with every yard they rode. (Me-Simply _had _to put monkeys in there)

Along the trees tropical flowers grew up the trees on vines. The yellow ones sparkled in the sun light. "Don't those flowers look like they're made of gold?" Nazz asked. "Yeah" Eddy said absent-mindedly. He wasn't really paying much attention to the beautiful flora and fauna that they were passing.

Just then Nazz realized he was staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." Eddy muttered. He still didn't take his eyes off her though. Nazz sighed inwardly.

She knew what was happening; she'd seen it a dozen times before. They stare at her, then they start sending her notes and flowers then they ask her out, and when she tells them she doesn't like them like that they're devastated. She didn't want that to happen to Eddy. 'Why do you think that is?' Her annoying conscience voice said. Nazz shook the thought away and looked out the window.

"So….um….how's life?" Eddy asked in a pathetic attempt to break the awkward silence. Nazz shrugged. "It's alright I guess." She said, "I just broke up with Kevin and…." "YOU BROKE UP WITH KEVIN?!" Everyone within ear-shot gasped. Even the people who _didn't _know them were shocked. "uh….yeah…." Nazz said, "Is there a problem?"

"THAT'S SHOCKING!!!" Everyone shouted in unison. Nazz grimaced at the volume. "Is there a reason everyone is shouting at the same time?" she asked. "SHOUTING IS FUN!!!!" everyone said. "Will all of you beat it?!" Eddy said in an aggravated tone. They stuck out their tongues then returned to their seats.

Eddy turned to Nazz. "So what did shovel chin do?" he asked. "He didn't really do anything he just sort of broke up with me." Nazz said. "I'm really sorry about that Nazz." Eddy said. Nazz smiled. "That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Eddy." Nazz said. 'What the flip?" Eddy thought. Since when was _he _sweet? Oh yeah that's right _**never**_

Just then Eddy's cell phone rang. (Eddy has a cell phone?) He flipped it out. "What do you want Sock-head? I'm busy!" Eddy hissed into the phone. Double D's voice was raspy and strained. "Eddy, I may not have long left…" he said. "What are you talking about?" Eddy asked

"Can't….breathe…..bones…..being…..crushed……under…..weight……"

Eddy glanced over the top of his seat and saw that poor Double D. was still being crushed next to the big-boned lady. "Take care of Mildred when I'm gone. That's all I ask of you….remember….me….." Double D closed his eyes.

He felt a light shine upon him and a voice calling his name.

"Double D" 'The angels are taking me away.' Double D. thought. "Double D…..Double D…… YO SOCK HEAD!!!!" There was a blaring air horn right by his ear and Double D. fell out of the seat and onto the floor.

"Wake up we're here!" Eddy shouted. Double D. opened his eyes and found that the bus had stopped and Eddy was standing over him with an impatient look on his face. "Never would have thought heaven would look like a bus floor." Double D said. Eddy shook his head. "You're almost as bad as Ed Double D." he said.

Eddy had to grab Double D. by the ankle and drag him off of the bus till he finally realized he wasn't dead and started walking on his own finally. The mountain ridge extended in both directions and towered over their heads. At the bottom there was a small stand that had carts going up to the top of the mountains so they could take a tour.

All the cul-de-sac kids filed into the closed cart and it started to ascend into the mountains. There was a ranger person dude giving a speech about the majesty of the mountains which no one paid attention to. Double D. stared out at the mountains and recited yet another haiku.

"Mountains Majesty

Towering over our heads

Oh the grandness"

"Hey Sock head, that last line was _four _syllables." Eddy said. "Oh drat!" Double D. said recounting the syllables. He glanced over at Eddy and saw he was staring off into space with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Uh, Eddy? Are you alright?" he asked. Eddy shook his head and willed his face to return to an annoyed expression. "Duh, why wouldn't I be?" He said.

Double D studied Eddy carefully then said with a smirk, "Eddy, what happened with you and Nazz on the bus?" "Nothing." Eddy said quickly. "Are you sure about that?" Double D. teased. "Yeah I'm sure!" he stated.

"Oh come now Eddy, you know you are somewhat fond of her."

"Are you saying I have a crush on her?" Eddy asked. "That's what the text said." Double D. said. "Stupid author." Eddy muttered.

**Potoperson- Hey I heard that! **

"What're you gonna do about it huh?" Eddy challenged.

Just then a red koopa shell strait out of Mario bros. appeared out of no where and hit Eddy in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Eddy groaned and said "You win"

**Potoperson- (Laughs evilly) **

"As I was saying you can not deny you are in love with Nazz." Double D. said ignoring the breech in reality that had just occurred. All Eddy could get himself to say was, "Uh….I…uh…well…" which Double D. quickly countered by saying, "You're stuttering."

"I am _not" _Eddy replied.

"Now you're in denial." Double D. said.

"Just shut up!"

"Shut doesn't go up prices do, take my advice and shut up too!"

"What does that have to do with me being in love with Nazz?"

"So you admit it." Double D. said slyly. "Wait, I didn't say that! Or, that's not what I meant!" Eddy struggled. "It doesn't matter if you meant it or not I have it on tape." Double D. held up a tape recorder and played back Eddy saying, "What does that have to do with me being in love with Nazz?"

Eddy folded his arms. "What are your demands?" he asked. "Those pictures you took of my head under my hat when I was sleeping." Double D. said calmly. Eddy pulled the photos out of his pocket and handed them to Double D. He tossed Eddy the tape and Eddy sat down with a glare on his face. "I hate you Double D." he muttered angrily. "I know Eddy." He answered tearing the picture in two. 'I love it when that works, especially when I get to keep the _real _tape.' Double D. thought triumphantly.

The cart stopped abruptly on the cable. "Ladies and gentlemen please remain seated there have been some technical difficulties and we aren't sure how long they'll last." The ranger person said. Jimmy took one glance out the window, saw how far up they were and fainted away. Sara sighed. Kevin snickered.

Suddenly the wind blew the cart and it started rocking back and forth, a nauseating experience for those on board. Suddenly a snap was heard outside and the cart jerked forward sending everyone flying out of there seats. The ranger threw open the door and leaned her head out the door.

"Uh….Please try not to be alarmed," she said, "But it appears one of the pulleys that holds the cart to the cable has just broken and now we're dangling helplessly over a mountain range."

There was a silence in the cart. 'Wow….they took that much better than I thought they would.' The ranger thought amazed at the calm of the teens. Just then the cart erupted into a deafening screech followed by everyone scrambling around to grab onto something. Most of them crawled around but Nazz attempted to stand and ended up getting knocked over. She rolled to the front of the cart next to the door.

She sat up and sighed with relief. 'I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I fell out the door.' Nazz thought. Just then a strong gust of wind jerked the cart to the side sending Nazz towards the door. Luckily she was able to grab onto the ledge.

"I just _had _to think something." Nazz moaned. Nazz kicked her legs and attempted to pull herself up but found she couldn't. She had never been able to do pull ups in Gym. "Hello? Can someone _please _pull me up?" Nazz called. The response: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!"

"At least you're not dangling over the edge for your life!" Nazz shouted back at them. Another gust of wind shook the cart Nazz's grip slipped and she started falling. But just in the nick of time a hand grabbed her's. She looked up and saw Eddy holding on to her. "Eddy?" Nazz said. "Hang on Nazz I'll save you!" Eddy said. He tried to pull her up but unfortunately she was a bit too heavy and he ended falling out of the cart too.

By this point everyone had finally noticed the fact that Nazz and Eddy had fallen out and rushed to the door way and screamed, "NOOOOO!!!!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!!!!" There was a groan from directly below them. Everyone looked down and saw Nazz and Eddy sitting on a hill about two feet below them. Nazz rubbed her head. "I think I've gotten a migraine from all the screaming today." Nazz groaned.

Everyone leapt out onto the hill. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!" Ed shouted and pounced Eddy and started jumping up and down on his stomach. "Ed, I think you should get off Eddy before you kill him." Double D. said. Eddy pouted. "But Eddy is so fun to jump on like fluffy mashed potatoes Double D." Ed said. "Yes we know Ed." Double D. said. Ed climbed off of his crushed friend and joined his girlfriend and other teens as they hiked back down the hill.

From a distance they could hear Jimmy say, "So we were never that high up? And to think I fainted for nothing." They heard Kevin snicker and say "Naw it's because you're a girly boy." That was accompanied by crying and the sounds of a pummeling taking place.

That left Nazz, Eddy, and Double D. alone on the hill. Nazz turned to Eddy and flashed a dazzling smile. "Even though we weren't ever in any real danger it was still sweet of you to save me Eddy." She said. Eddy's face turned bright red and he smiled weakly in return. Nazz turned to catch up with the others. Eddy sat up and sighed heavily. Double D, who had been completely forgotten, snickered and said,

"Young Love is so true,

As pure as the mountain snow

Forever in love"

Eddy turned and glared at him, then smiled deviously. "You know I had double prints of those photos." He said. Double D's face flushed with anger. "Oh you!" He shouted. His anger was replaced with his own devious grin. He reached into his pocket and yanked out the most evil of vegetables….broccoli! Pure terror came into Eddy's face and he bolted down the hill followed by Double D. and the vegetable of doom.

Meanwhile the park ranger stepped out of the cart and sighed. Suddenly a figure cast a shadow across her. She glanced up at him. "Next time you do something like this make sure the victims don't scream so loud." She said. The mysterious figure ignored her and said, "Did the plan work?"

The ranger smiled and said, "The plan's working like a charm!"

**( Silence on the cliff.) **

_**BOING! **_

**(PotoPerson flies through the air and lands on edge) **

**Cella: POTOPERSON YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!! **

**PotoPerson: Yes I'm alive but in about 30 seconds you're not going to be! **

**Cella: (Screams and runs) **

**Readers: (Stares at Potoperson) **

**PotoPerson: I was kidding! **

**Readers: (Breathes sigh of relief) **

**PotoPerson: Please Review! So you can be put into the reviewer's hall of fame! ("Reviewer's hall of Fame" theme music comes out of no where) **

**Potoperson: Bye Everyone!**


	9. Librarian by day Hero by night pt 1

**Potoperson: OMG! It's chapter 9! **

**Cella: "omg"? Are you turning into a valley girl or something? **

**Potoperson: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (Goes into state of shock) **

**Cella: o.k.…… **

**Potoperson: I'm better now! **

**Thanks to the fabulous reviewer! **

**Streak the Fox **

**I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy **_**or **_**the song Marian the Librarian if I did I'd be a flippin' zillionaire! **

**Cella: "Zillion" ain't a number **

**Potoperson: "Ain't" ain't a word **

**Cella: You just said it **

**Potoperson: Hey is that Captain Jack Sparrow over there? **

**Cella: I LOVE YOU JACK SPARROW!!!!! (runs after Jack Sparrow) **

**Potoperson: I'd best start this before she gets back! **

**Oh and by the way, if you haven't heard the song Marian the Librarian from the Music man you seriously need to go look it up on youtube or something it's awesome! But I'm not going to use the **_**whole **_**song and also I'm switching around a few of the words because of gender issues. **

Chapter 9- Double D: Librarian by day, Adventure Hero by Night!

Part one!

After their "Mountain Adventure" the cul-de-sac kids were gathered outside the Hotel Conch Shell. Well all of them except Double D that is. He'd been in the boy's hotel room reading since they got back. "How can he sit in a haunted hotel and not be scared?" Marilyn wondered out loud. "How can _we _sit on a haunted _island _and not be scared?" Nazz asked. "Who says we're not scared?" Jimmy said. Nazz nodded. "Good point."

"So why is he reading like this?" Marilyn asked, "Wasn't he the one who told us to enjoy our vacation?" Eddy shrugged. "He's trying to prove the place isn't haunted or something like that." He said. "But you're his best friend; shouldn't you try to stop him?" Marilyn asked. "Hey he forced me to eat broccoli! I say he had it coming." Eddy said. Marilyn shook her head. "When Double D is a ghost he's going to haunt you the most." She muttered. (Woah….I just realized that rhymed)

Sara looked up at the building before her and sighed. How could that Eddy leave her Double D. to the ghosts! (Let's just say she still had a little crush on him from that one episode with the giant pizza and the 4 leaf clover) Well if Eddy wasn't going to save her little Egg head, _she _was!

In the hotel room…

Double D sat on his bed, his nose in a book. "Hiya Double D!" Sara chirped when she skipped in. Double D muttered an inaudible hello. "I said hiya Double D.!" Sara repeated. Double D said nothing. Sara's face flushed with anger. "HEY MARIAN THE LIBRARIAN!!!!!" She screamed. Double D finally looked up and said flatly, "Sara I am trying to read."

Sara put her hands on her hips and said, "So that's all you respond too huh? 'Marian the Librarian'?" again Double D said nothing. Music started out of no where and Sara sang

_Marian… _

_Mister Librarian  
_

_What can I do, my dear, to catch your ear  
I love you madly, madly Mister Librarian...Marian! _

_  
Heaven help us if the building should catch on fire  
and the Volunteer Hose Brigade men  
had to whisper the news to Marian... _

_Mister Librarian!  
_

_What can I say, my dear, to make it clear  
I need you badly, badly, Mister Librarian...Marian_

It's a long lost cause I can never win  
For the civilized world accepts as unforgivable sin  
Any talking out loud with any librarian  
Such as Marian... 

_Mister Libra- _

"What!?!" Double D. finally shouted showing his extremely rare aggravated state and stopping the music. Sara was silent for a moment before saying "Hi" brightly. With that she turned and started skipping towards the door. Double D raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? You broke into song just to say _hi_?" he asked. Sara turned and looked at him a mischievous smile planted upon her face that made Double D _extremely _scared. "No, it was also to do this!" She ran at Double D. at light speed and pounced Double D.

The force of the attack sent them both flying back against the back board of the bed. Suddenly the bed flipped back wards sending them into a dark tunnel lit by torches. The walls and floor were made of stone and cobwebs covered the ceiling.

"What is this place?" Sara asked in awe. Double D. didn't respond he only stood up and walked over to the place the bed flipped them in and felt across the wall. "It seems we can't get out the way we came in, so we'll have to go through the tunnel." He said. Sara looked down the hall her eyes wide with fear. "Down _that _tunnel?" she asked. "Yes down thattunnel." Double D. said grapping a torch off one of it's holders on the wall.

He began walking down the tunnel. He stopped and turned back to Sara who still stood by where he had left her. "Are you coming?" he asked impatiently. Sara slowly walked over to where Double D. stood and walked quietly along him, screaming and yelping whenever a spider or rat scurried across their path.

Outside the hotel….

"I can't take this anymore, _somebody _has to do something! Now the hotel has Sara too!" Marilyn said standing. "Marilyn it's too dangerous you can't go." Kevin said. Marilyn blushed lightly at his concern. Jimmy burst into tears. "Sara, NOOOOOOO!" he cried. "Jeez girly boy that was so loud ancient china probably heard you." Kevin said.

"Yeah right like that could happen."

Somewhere in ancient China

On the roof of an emperor's palace a female warrior by the name of Mulan fights off an evil hun man by the name of Shan-yu. Just as she's about to deliver the final blow she hears "Sara, NOOOOOOO!" She stops and drops her sword at her side. "I could have sworn I just heard a girly boy scream, Sara Noooo." She mumbled. "I heard that too." Shan-yu said. "Us too!" Practically all of China shouted. "Hmmm." Mulan said. But then she shrugged and continued to fight off the evil hun. (I don't own Mulan by the way but I am in the musical Mulan at my school!)

Back at the hotel….

"Well anyways we have to get Double D and Sara out of there before it's too late." Marilyn said. Ed, who hadn't been paying attention at _all _finally woke up and shouted "Sara? I'M COMING BABY SISTER!!!!!!" And galloped off to the hotel. "Ed! No!" everyone except Kevin shouted and ran after him. Kevin simply followed along since everyone else was going anyway.

Back inside the long creepy tunnel…

Sara and Double D. reached a long open chamber with a deep trench down the middle with boiling lava in it. In front of the trench was a stone tablet with ancient Mayan written in it. "What does _that _say?" Sara said pointing at it. Double D. held the torch up to it and read. "Beware, if you come any further you will experience pure agony."

Sara stared at him wide eyed. "How'd you know that?" she asked in awe. "Things aren't always as they seem." Double D. said. He walked around to the side of the stone tablet and looked at the trench. The only way to get across was a very rickety looking bridge.

"Well standing around won't get us out of this place." He said and walked to it bridge and slowly walked over it with Sara trailing behind. When they were half way across the bridge screeching resonated through the air. They turned and saw hundreds of bats flying towards them. Sara screamed as the bats circled them. Double D kept a calm demeanor. "I knew this day would come." He muttered. Sara looked up as Double D. reached for the brim of his hat. And just as Sara was about to see him take off the hat the bridge began wobbling.

Sara looked back, the bats were chewing through the ropes. Sara's eyes widened. There was a surge and the bridge began falling towards the fiery pits. Double D. quickly put his arm around Sara's waist and they flew towards the other end of the trench. When they arrived on the other side Sara looked up at Double D and her jaw dropped.

In Double D's hand was a graveling hook and on his head was not his normal wool hat but a brown Indiana Jones style hat. "Double D…" Sara said. "Come on, let's get out of this cave." His voice was gruff and low. He began striding out of the chamber. Sara followed closely behind wondering what on earth she got herself into.

In the hotel lobby….

Ed continued to gallop into the hotel and over to the elevator. "ED!" everyone screamed tackling him to the ground. Ed started running around trying to buck them all off beginning the Ed rodeo. Eddy was one of the first to fly off. He glowered at Ed as he ran around sending teenagers flying _everywhere_. His glare replaced with his I have an idea face and he whistled and said, "Oh Ed."

Ed stopped and looked at Eddy. Eddy produced a bone from behind his back. Ed's tongue rolled out of his mouth and he started panting like a dog. Eddy walked over to the door and flung it out so far it hit the ocean. Ed immediately knocked everyone else off and ran after it. May ran after him shouting, "Wait for me my darling!"

Everyone sat up and looked at Eddy. "Uh…._why _did Eddy just go after a bone?" Nazz asked. "He's part dog." Eddy replied. That answered one question, yet raised so many others. Marilyn stood and started walking towards the elevator door and punched in the floor number of the boy's hotel room.

"Marilyn what are you doing?" Kevin asked. Marilyn stood and said "Since we're here we might as well check in on Sara and Double D." she said. "Do we have to?" Eddy groaned. "Marilyn's right we really should." Nazz said. The elevator door opened and Marilyn stepped in followed by the rest of the kids and one very reluctant Eddy.

**Potoperson: OOOOHHHH the suspense! Will Sara and Double D get out of the mysterious tunnel? What is the secret behind Double D's new hat? Will Sara ever get over Double D? Will Ed quit his dog food addiction? Find out in the next chapter, Double D: Librarian by Day, Action hero by night Part 2! **

**Cella: HEY! That was **_**not **_**Captain Jack Sparrow! It was your brother in his Halloween costume! **

**Potoperson: oh….really? um uh…..**

**Cella: POTOPERSON!**

**Potoperson: uh………Well……. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Review! Bye! **

**Cella: Hey!**


	10. Librarian by day Hero by night pt 2

Potoperson here with my first try at Ed, Edd, and Eddy

**Potoperson: Chapter 10!? Gasp that's quite the amount of chapters….at least for me it is. **

**Cella: Two digits are better then one I always say! **

**Potoperson: Since when do you say that? **

**Cella: Since now!**

**Potoperson: …Whatever. Thanks to the following reviewers for being cool enough to review! **

**Streak the Fox **

**TinkerbelleTB **

**leyi666 **

**And now, for a limited time only: all people who review chapter ten may throw a ball at the "Cellophane dunk tank!" (Points to Cella in a dunk tank) **

**Cella: W-what!? When did I ever agree to this?! **

**Potoperson: Since now! And by the way ****Anonymous reviewers are welcome! I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or anything else I may reference to in here! **

**Now your suspenseful wait (of about a long, LONG time…sorry) is over! As I present to you….. **

Chapter 10- Double D: Librarian by Day, Adventure Hero by Night!

Part 2

Sara and Double D. foot steps echoed off the walls of the long dark tunnel. None of them had spoken since Double D's hat had been removed. Double D because he was too busy concentrating on the tunnel before him, Sara because she was in a state of utter shock.

Who could blame her? (I'm still in a state of shock and I wrote this!)

"Double D?" Sara finally said. Double D stopped and looked back at her. "What's up with….that…..thing?" she asked pointing to the Indiana Jones hat on his head. Double D. rested a hand on the brim of the hat. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to say a word about it." Double D. said. Sara folded her arms. "And if I don't?" Sara asked. Double D grinned evilly. "I could always leave you to the bats." He said. Sara's eyes bugged out an d she said quickly, "I'll be good!."

Double D. nodded. "Thought so." He said. He took a deep breath and began his tale, "Well when I was a little boy my father tended to travel a lot and he'd often take me and my mom with him. The trips were often dangerous but I still enjoyed going along. But eventually, as my dad grew older he could no longer keep up with all of the adventures and dangers so he retired, and his hat now belongs to me."

Sara tapped her foot impatiently. "So what does _that _have to do with anything?" she asked. "The hat is what gave him the ability to do all the things he did, something about nuclear power or something along those lines, but when he gave it to me then eventually I was able to do the things he did. But so enemies wouldn't find us I have to keep it secret."

"So who _is _your father?" Sara asked. "My father's name was…." He hesitated for a moment then said in a voice just above a whisper, "Dr. Henry Walton Jones." Sara gasped. "You mean-" "Yes, my father was Indiana Jones." Sara stared at him for a few moments, then collapsed on the ground gasping with laughter. But when she looked up, Double D. was gone and the tunnel was empty and dark. "Double D?" Sara said. She sat up looking around.

"Double D!"

With the other Cul-de-sac Kids

The elevator was slowly rising higher and higher up the shaft, so slowly everyone thought it would have been _way _faster to have taken the stairs. "Are we there yet?" Johnny moaned for the umpteenth time. "No" Plank and Marilyn said in unison. Eddy was at wits end with impatience and was pacing back and forth in the elevator.

"I knew we should've just left sock head in there. But no one listens to the short guy!" he muttered. "Come on cheer up Eddy." Nazz said, "It could be worse." At this everyone turned to Nazz with shock and just plain scared to death expressions on their faces. "What?" Nazz asked.

"Nazz are you crazy?!" Eddy said, "You know what happens when people say that in Cartoons!" Nazz snickered. "Oh come on! That's just an urban legend." At this Rolf broke out from his silence of 3 chapters and said, "No Nazz-girl it is true. The curse of cartoons!"

To everyone's dismay he whipped out an accordion from no where and began to play and sing at the top of his voice. "_OH MY PAPA WAS A NICE MAN, THE NICEST OF THEM ALL! BUT ONE DAY HE WAS ON A SHIP WHEN RAIN BEGAN TO FALL! HE SAID, 'IT COULD BE WORSE' AND THE WIND BEGAN TO BLOW, CARRING AWAY MY PAPA TO A DISTANT COUNTRY SO-" _

"Rolf!" Marilyn said suddenly. Rolf stopped his murder of everyone's ear drums to look at her. "Please!" she pleaded looking rather distressed. Rolf put the accordion back in the black whole from wince it came and stopped screeching. The only one who really took notice to this was Kevin who mentally put the note in his head for later.

Just then a rumble shook the elevator and motion ceased. "What happened?" Eddy asked. "Looks like the elevator stopped." Nazz observed. Nazz could feel people glaring at her. "Alright alright so bad things _do _happen to Cartoons when they say, 'It could be Worse.'" She said. "Nazz!" Nazz put her hands over her mouth. And then the lights went out.

Back in the creepy tunnel….

"Great just great, this is what I get for trying to rescue him from ghosts." Muttered Sara angrily as she continued down the tunnel in search of Double D. She reached another open chamber with a pedestal in the center and a gold figure rested on it. Sara crept forward to get a closer look and saw it was….a chocolate bunny?

"Weird...but delicious!" thought Sara reaching towards the gold aluminum wrapped candy. Just then something caught her eye behind it. It was another one of those stone tablets with the ancient Mayan message on it. "If you come any further you will experience pure agony….what are they gonna do call weight watchers on me? I'm not that old!" Sara said snatching the chocolate bunny off the pedestal.

Just then a rumble shook the chamber and a deep voice (that seemed slightly familiar to her) resonated through the tunnel. "Infidel! How dare you touch the sacred gold statuette!" it boomed. "This is a chocolate bunny idiot!" Sara shouted. "Oh….well….how dare you still! Return the sacred statue immediately or suffer dire consequences!"

"Oh I'm shaking in my sandals" Sara muttered sarcastically. She unwrapped the rabbit and began bringing it to her mouth. "I'm gonna do it." "Don't you dare!" "I'm gonna do it…." "STOP!" But it was to late, Sara had stuffed the whole chocolate coated rodent in her mouth.

Suddenly the tunnel began rumbling. "FOOOOOOL!! NOW PREPARE TO SUFFER PURE AGONYYYYYY!" Then the rumbling stopped. "Is that it?" Just then, it began the music began blaring out of no where. "_Bob the builder, can we fix it?? Bob the builder, yes we can!!" _Sara screamed covering her ears. It was the second grade all over again!

She began darting down the tunnel while the music continued getting louder and louder. "_Bob the Builder, Can we fix it?! Bob the builder, yes we can!!" _Suddenly more rumbling came from behind her. She looked back and an even greater horror than what she had seen before filled her. Coming at her was a giant stone sculpture of Bob the Builders head!

"Now this is just too much!" she shouted. She came to another open chamber with a long deep trench that extended down into a dark oblivion (I very much like that word) Sara looked around frantically. There was no bridge, no other tunnel, no escape. "Where is double D. when you need him?"

Elevator….

Everyone was still sitting in the dark as Jimmy began singing. "_On top of spaghetti…All cover in cheeeeese I lost my poor meat ball, when somebody sneeeeezed." _Eddy was a verse shortof banging his head against the wall. Everyone else was equally as annoyed. "So painfully boring…."

"_It rolled off of the table….and onto the floor…and then my poor meat ball rolled right out the door…" "_This is dumb, I bet they were all eaten by ghosts by now." Lee moaned. Marie elbowed her. "Nu-uh! Ghosts don't _eat _people. They haunt them." "Eat" "Haunt" "Eat" "Haunt" "EAT" "HAUNT" And thus they began practically killing each other.

"_It rolled into the garden….and under a bush…..and then my poor meatball….,was nothing but mush..." _Jimmy sniffled. "Poor, poor meat ball…." He began sobbing as he mourned the lost of the dearly departed meatball he never actually knew. And Eddy was very short to blowing a fuse.

Tunnel….

The bob head was bearing down on her now. Sara squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to be pulverized. Just then she wasn't standing on the cliff. She was being carried as she swung through the air. She cracked an eye open and saw it was, who else, but double D. "See this is why you can't leave girls alone." He stated without much interest.

"Double D…." She whispered in surprise. "Yeah?" Sara started attempting to strangle him while Double D tried fighting him off best he could. "DON'T YOU _EVER _LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" "Ah! Sara let go I can't steer a rope all that easily in the first place!" "Not until you promise!" "Now isn't the time-" "PROMISE!" "Sara that hurts!" In the mass struggle the two didn't see the wall of stone right in front of them until it was right in front of them…

Elevator again…

(I'm sure I'm annoying everyone with my hopping back and forth aren't I?)

Finally Eddy began smashing his head against the wall as hard as he could trying to tune out all of the noise surrounding him. After doing that for about five minuets he smashed it so hard that a rumble shook the elevator and the light came up again. The elevator began moving up again bringing cheers from the other cul-de-sac kids. "My hero." Nazz said jokingly. Eddy turned beat red and slank away to a far corner. (I don't know if slank is a word…) Jimmy shouted triumphantly, "We're coming Sara!"

Tunnel…..

Sara screamed as they careened into the wall. Surprisingly enough instead of their faces getting scrambled the wall gave in and suddenly the two of them were free falling down a long narrow passage way. "This. Is. The. WORSE VACATION EVER!!" Sara screamed.

Just before they hit the ground though another trap door opened and they fell through but instead of hitting stone they hit rubber, a rubber band that is. It was a giant sling shot. Before they could get out a "What the…" They were flying up a tunnel and right into the wall which flipped over and they weren't in the long creepy tunnel system anymore. They were back in the boy's hotel room.

The door opened and the other cul-de-sac kids walked in. "Hey are you guys all right?" Sara looked back to Double D. who was back in his normal black and white stripped hat with a book tucked under his arm. "Yes, I was just getting ready to come back out." He said joining his friends by the door. He glanced back at Sara who had a confused and bewildered look on her face.

"Well…are you coming Sara?" "But you…and the hat and…." Sara fell on her back on the bed, KO'd. "SARA NOOOOOOOOO!" Jimmy cried running to his friend's side. "Sara, speak to me, SPEAK TO ME!" "Jimmy….Is that you…" she mumble. "Yes, I'm here Sara." "I need a vacation…."

Once they were back outside again everyone finally realized that Ed and May weren't there. "Say, where are those two anyway?" Double D. asked. They walked over to the beach where on the sand there was set up a wooden crate with a table cloth, a lit candelabra, a spaghetti and meat ball dinner and sitting on either side Ed and May.

The two were currently slurping on a single noodle (Think Lady and the Tranmp) and they were moving closer and closer until suddenly. "ED!!" Ed stopped slurping and turned to them. He got a big goofy grin on his face. "Hiya guys!" Then he saw double D. "DOUBLE D!!" He enveloped his friend in an enormous bear hug (Which was more like a rhinoceros hug) "You're not turned into a creepy scary ghostie guy!"

"Um yes Ed…I'm alive… but I would very much appreciate it if you'd…" "Let go of Sock head he's turning blue." Ed dropped Double D. "Blue? I WANNA TURN BLUE NEXT EDDY! AH PLEASE EDDY I WANNA BE BLUE!" Ed galloped off in another direction.

"Ok….well anyway did anything happen while you two were in there?" Marlyn asked. "Nothing to speak of, but I will say that there is something suspicious about this island." Double D replied. They all looked back to the looming hotel wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

Just then something wet and slimy fell on Eddy's head. He looked up and saw Ed covered in a blue gunk. "I am blue man, Destroyer of evil!!" he announced. "Um, Ed? Where exactly did you get that stuff?" Double D asked. "leftovers from my sandwiches!" Ed stated proudly. Eddy erupted. "ED!!" And thus Eddy chased Ed around until it was time to return to the hotel room.

**Potoperson: sorry that chapter wasn't as well written as I'd hopped…. **

**Cella: (From the "Cellophane dunk tank") GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! **

**Potoperson: But Cella if I do that then people wont get to throw balls at the target and dunk you in the water. **

**Cella: YOU THINK I CARE? **

**Potoperson:….yes! **

**Cella: Never mind…. **

**Potoperson: Please review! Bye!**


	11. WHAT THE FLIP?

Potoperson here with my first try at Ed, Edd, and Eddy

**Potoperson: And welcome to the wonderful world of cell division! First all the chromosomes in the cell's nucleus multiply… **

**Cella: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! **

**Potoperson: uh…..kidding? **

**Cella: Phew! Don't you scare me like that! **

**Potoperson: Sorry. Now that my session of annoying Cella is done for the day, thanks to all those really super sweet reviewers that got to knock Cella into the dunk tank! **

**TinkerBelleTB **

**Streak the Fox **

**Cam the Bloodhound (from Streak the Fox's profile) **

**Lance the Cat (also from Streak the Fox's profile) **

**squeaken1 **

**Leyi666**

**I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy but of course you already probably knew that, but if you didn't I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD, AND EDDY!! (or the song later used) **

**And now we go to…**

Chapter 11- WHAT THE FLIP!?

(Or, Restaurant MADNESS! I don't know if you could consider this madness or not…)

Since all the Cul-de-sac were officially banned from The Yoke's On You the next morning they went to a little café right across the plaza called the Amour Muet for breakfast. (yes that was the name of a chapter 4 but I think it's catchy!) Every body was scattered around the café doing the best they could to stay as FAR away from Ed and May as they could.

The two were sharing yet another spaghetti dinner (Because nothing tugs at the old heart strings better than pasta!) but instead of a lovely Disney reference they were flinging food at each other and trying to catch it which, as you could imagine, brought about some aggravation from surrounding patrons. But some how they managed to keep their group in the restaurant.

Eddy and Double D sat at a booth, Double D some how _still _immersed in his book. Eddy glared at the couple trying to think of a way to break them up that wouldn't end up causing unimaginable chaos. Of course he realized that in a crazy fic like the one he found himself stuck in, that was virtually impossible. (Unless I say so tee hee) So he took to letting his mind wander. Until his thoughts were brought out of this by the voice of the person in the booth behind him…

Nazz chose to sit in a booth by her self. Or at least that's what she wanted to do until a huge family of 7 people packed into the seat crushing her against the wall basically without ever noticing she was there. A little boy who was next to her looked at her and shouted, "Hey pretty lady you have nice hair, can I touch it!?" "I'd prefer you didn't…" but it was too late her hair she had just washed thoroughly was in the clutches of a screaming obnoxious toddler.

Just then she felt something brush against her shoulder. She glanced over and saw a folded over napkin. She shook her hair loose and picked it up unfolding it.

_Hey _

"What the flip…."

Marilyn, Johnny, and Plank were all sitting at a table eating a vegan choice of meal. All except Plank who just stared out the window. "Hey Plank, you gonna eat your tofu bacon?" Johnny asked while still shoving his own food in his mouth. "I'm a hunk of wood, of course I'm not going to eat it." Plank muttered. Johnny, not sensing Plank's sarcasm, grabbed the food and began eating that as well.

"What's wrong Plank?" When Plank didn't answer Marilyn asked, "You're still thinking about that girl, aren't you?" Plank sighed. "Yeah guess so…" "So who exactly _is _Coco, Plank?" Marilyn asked. Plank smirked. "Curious about me, eh?" Marilyn shook her head. "No, not really, but I think people have been wondering for months now." Plank chuckled. "Alright I'll tell you."

Marilyn and Johnny leaned in (along with probably a lot of readers) as Plank took a deep breath. "Me and Coco, we go way back. I knew her way before I knew either of you. Back when I was in my exploring days…" "You had exploring days?" Johnny shushed her and motioned for Plank to continue. "Well, Coco's more than just some Coconut she's….well she's…." "His Fiancé."

They flipped around and were surprised to see Coco on the ground before them. Johnny and Marilyn looked from the stunned hunk of wood, to the aggravated looking coconut and wondered one thing, "What the flip?"

Nazz jotted something on the napkin under the first message with a ball point pen.

_Sorry, I don't write messages to strangers. _

She slipped it back between the booth and the wall and waited. It came back. Nazz read it. (Please just presume that they're sending these back and forth I don't really feel like inserting in something about them writing it _every _time)

_Don't worry it's only me_

_Me who?_

Me _Me _

…_Mimi from Rent? _

_NO! Eddy! _

_Eddy? _

_Yes! _

Nazz was slightly surprised by this. Why would Eddy want to send notes to her? "_They stare at her, then they start sending her notes and flowers then they ask her out, and when she tells them she doesn't like them like that they're devastated..."_ She shook the thought from her head. That didn't _have _to be the reason. She jotted down her answer and slipped it back.

Kevin was flipping through a note pad he'd stolen from Double D at some point during the school year. He had began making a list of things he knew about Marilyn.

Things I know about Mariyln

She's insanely pretty

She's related to the infinite forehead aka Johnny 2x4

She stinks at Cheer leading

She has some past involving Rolf…

Of course Kevin didn't know that for certain, he just was assuming that. He glanced up at Rolf who was shoving an entire roast beef in his mouth. "Hey Rolf, do you have some past involving Marilyn?" Kevin asked, throwing out the book on stealth. "mwworf mmouuuuwr maaaaaa" "Dude, chew your food."

Rolf amazingly (if not discustingly) was able to swallow the entire thing in one gulp. "of course." He said as if it were obvious. Kevin was slightly surprised by the answer, but leant in just the same. "When we were both wee little children we were-" He was cut off by the bunch of spaghetti that splattered against his face. "Ah yeah! You got him my little Gravy Cake!" May gushed to Ed who beamed proudly.

Rolf stood up on the table and help up a chicken leg. "OHO! The pasta of war has been thrown! Prepare to be defeated!" He hurtled towards Ed attacking him with the chicken leg. May continued throwing spaghetti at the back of his head just as Ed tossed a conveniently placed pitcher of gravy at his face.

Kevin sighed and opened a new page of the note pad.

Things I know about friends:

They're loyal

They're trustworthy

They're forgiving

They have a weird way of starting brawls in restaurants.

Kevin shook his head. With friends like these, why the flip would you ever need cartoon network?

Jimmy was whimpering under an umbrella trying to avoid the falling pieces of spaghetti. Sara gazed absent mindedly at Double D. (see? I put them in too!)

Plank stared at Coco, Coco looked at him indifferently, Marilyn watched in curiosity, and Johnny had gone back to eating. "Coco…you're here?" Coco looked beyond him, refusing to look him in the eye. "I'm not here to see _you _Plank." She spat, "I'm here to get some food and leave…like you left me!" Plank was taken back by this. "Coco…" "You don't call, you don't write, and you expect me to just come back!?" Plank gulped. "uh…" "WELL?" "Coco, just hear me out, please!" Coco was still obviously infuriated. "And why should I do that?" she asked.

"Because…Because…hit it Ricky!"

Near by a lounge lizard in a purple tux stepped up to a piano and began playing a tune. Plank got on one knee (?) before Coco and sang, "_You are so beautiful to meeeeee, can't you seeeeeeee?" _A tear slipped from Johnny's eye. "That boy can sing his heart out…" Marilyn laid a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder as Plank continued. "_You're everything I hoped for, you're everything I need. You are so beautiful-" _Coco slapped him across the face with yet another palm leaf.

"You expect me to fall for THAT?" she boomed. "It worked last time…." Coco turned and began rolling away. "Goodbye Plank." And all poor Plank could do was watch helplessly as his fiancé rolled away from him, again. Johnny wiped the tear from his eye and held out a plate of food to his cousin and buddy. "Soy cube?"

_Why'd you write me a note? _

_Who else would I write one to? Mono brow over there? _

_No I mean why'd you write a note at all? _

Eddy paused before replying. He wasn't really sure why he'd written the note. Perhaps it was because some where deep down he'd actually enjoyed talking to Nazz on the bus, perhaps it was because he was board and the food here wasn't fit to feed to an Ed, perhaps it was because he….

Eddy shook his head and jotted down his reply.

_I dunno, I like talking to you I guess…_

Eddy, satisfied with his answer, slipped the napkin between the booth and the wall and faced forward. That's when he finally noticed Double D., looking up at him, smirking impishly. "Oh don't you look at me like that." Eddy growled. Double D put on a cherubic expression. "Oh I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." "And I'm sure you'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good you!" Eddy hissed. Double D. made a motion as if he were zipping his lip, although Eddy wasn't quite sure if he could trust that angelic expression…

Nazz picked up the napkin and read it. For some reason when she did her heart fluttered. Eddy liked talking to _her?_ Suddenly the obnoxious toddler grabbed the napkin from her hand and shoved it in his mouth. Nazz stared at him. "Hey lady, what're you starin' at? Hey MOM this lady's starin' at me!"

The over protective mom's eyes widened. "Are you harassing my baby!?" she said, stunned. "Harassing- -what are you…?" Just then the mom grabbed her purse and began slapping the poor teenager with it. "LEAVE MY SHMOOKUMS ALOOOOOOONE!!"

Just then about fifty pancakes (with syrup) hit everyone at the table and in the restaurant from Ed, May and Rolf's brawl. Tears welded up in the eyes of the little toddler. "MA-MA!! SYRUP'S IN MY EYE!!" The mom turned her attention away from Nazz and to the central group. "YOU. HURT. MY. (insert embarrassing pet name here)!!" And thus the mom used her super overly protective mother powers to give the three a very stern talking to, while Nazz watched, annoyed that THEY didn't get whacked with a purse…

The restaurant owner decided it was time to check in on the Amour Muet, to make sure that everything was honky dory. He walked into the restaurant only to find sheer unadulterated chaos. "What the tumble?!" he gasped. All motion in the Amour Muet stopped and all eyes turned on him. "uh…I mean, What the Flip?!" Everyone went back to what they were doing, and the restaurant owner simply shook his head wondering why he ever thought it would be ok to let all those teens in at all.

**Potoperson:….AHHH! (slams head on computer desk) **

**Cella: What's you're problem? **

**Potoperson: That. Was. SO BADLY WRITTEN AND EXCECUTED! **

**Cella: ok….. **

**Potoperson: if anyone were to Flame me I'd totally agree…. **

**Cella: (grabs Potoperson and slaps her across the face repeatedly) CUT IT OUT!! YOU SOUND EMO!! **

**Potoperson: ok just stop slapping me! **

**Cella: (drops girl) glad to be of service! **

**Potoperson: If you didn't review I wouldn't blame you, but if you do I'd be happy! **


	12. Twinkletwinkle little starlight festival

**Potoperson: Hey everybody! I'm bac- **

**Cella: GREAT GOLLY A ZOMBIE!!! (starts waking Potoperson with a wet noodle) **

**Potoperson: Ah! Cella stop! Cella stop! It's ME Potoperson!**

**Cella: Poto?...ZOMBIE!!!! **

**Potoperson: I'm not a zombie! **

**Cella: But didn't you die?**

**Potoperson: NO**

**Cella: Then how come you haven't written this in like, oh I dunno A YEAR!?**

**Potoperson: Uh…forgetfulness, laziness, and I've been focusing on my original stuff. And I've kept these kind people waiting long enough can I please continue?**

**Cella: Proceed**

**Potoperson: Thanks to all of those extraordinary reviewers who actually stood by me for this long long time!**

**Streak the Fox and co.**

**Squeaken1 **

**Tales-of-a-sloth**

**Leyi666**

**Account Changed (I don't know what the new user is yet…)**

**I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, yadda, yadda, yadda ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**(Warning, things get a little serious later in the chapter. (gasp!)) **

Chapter 12- Twinkle, Twinkle Little Starlight Festival

The dark figure paced the roof anxiously, waiting and waiting for his accomplice to return. When the woman in the tweed suit and the neat bun finally returned he screamed, "YOU'RE LATE!!!!" The woman didn't even flinch. "Actually I'm not. In fact, I'm early. You're just over exited Pa- er, I mean Chocolate Rain" She grimaced at the choice of name and continued, "Shall we continue on to the next step of the plan?"

"NO!!! This plan has gone on too long; people are going to begin to loose interest in the plot if we don't act quickly. We must skip to the _last _step of the plan." He paused, thinking, "Where are the children now?" The woman flipped through her notes and replied, "At the annual Summer Starlight Festival sir." The man grinned wickedly, "Perfect, they'll be all tuckered out and not suspecting the attack tonight!"

The woman heaved a sigh. The man shot her a glare. "What? You don't _like _my plan?" he thundered. "Honestly? No. And why is it we always say it'll be put into action next chapter or tomorrow. I think people are going to be vexed by our always leaving people with cliff hangers and things…"

"ENOUGH! The plan goes on tonight because I SAY SO!"

"Whatever Coco Puffs…"

"GRRRRR!!!!"

Let's skip to at the Star Light Festival before this gets ugly, shall we?

Ed and May were in the center of the festival riding on a merry-go-round side by side. "GIDDY UP HORSY!!" May screamed at her pink ceramic horse. The horse moved up and she continued squealing. Ed looked on affectionately.

Just then Eddy came to the railing that surrounded the merry-go-round and screamed, "ED!!!" Ed glanced up waved then turned back to May. "I'll be back Fuzzy Bunny, I gotta go see what Eddy wants." He said. May nodded. "Okey Dokey Gravy- HEY I SAID GIDDY UP HORSEY!!!"

Ed galloped over to where Eddy stood. "Yes Eddy?" he asked. He whipped out a sack and dumped gardening tools out from shovels to pots to rakes over him. "You. Pick. Flowers. For. Scam. The. Now. GET TO WORK!" Eddy shouted. Ed gave a sloppy salute, gathered up the tools and galloped off in the other direction. Eddy rubbed his fingers together and chuckled maniacally as he went and set up his hastily built stall amongst the vendors of the festival.

Double D. wandered over as he set up a sign that said, "Hybiscusus, 25 cents" . "Eddy I believe you are trying to spell 'Hibiscus' spelt h-i-b-i-s-c-u-s." he said. Eddy ignored the disparage of his spelling and began laying out his plan.

"Listen Sock-head, I've been spending this vacation trying to split Ed and May up and forgetting the important things…CASH! Cold hard cash. I haven't set up one scam since I've gotten here! So as soon as Mono Brow gets back with the loot then the scamming can begin."

Double D raised an eye brow. "You sent _Ed _to find a _hibiscus?" _he asked, "Do you honestly think he'll know what one is?" Eddy waved him off. "I sent him to find flowers and every flower on this stupid island's a hibi- hib- you know. There's no way he can possibly screw this up."

At that moment Ed galloped onto the scene, in his teeth was an entire hibiscus bush. He dumped the thing behind Eddy. "Good going lumpy!" Eddy said with glee, picking out the orange flowers and laying them on the counter top. Double D was incredulous. "Ed? Where'd you find these?"

"Somewhere."

At the Hotel Conch Shell…

The hotel owner was leading a group of tourists around the hotel, explaining the place in great detail. "The Hotel Conch Shell is renowned for its amazing gardens including its rare, prized orange hibiscus collection." He rounded the corner and came upon the gardens only to find a huge gaping hole in the flower garden where the orange hibiscus bush once was. He paused then went on, "We also have an excellent pool."

Starlight Festival

Kevin and Nazz _were _going to hang out (they were still friends after all) until Nazz accidentally bumped into a toddler and sent him sprawling to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked trying to help him up. He looked up, his big doleful eyes all too familiar. "Oh….no…."

"MOM! This mean lady knocked me down!" he screamed. Just then a lady appeared whom you may know as the over-protective mom, looming over her menacingly. "You. Hurt. MY BABY!!!" She shrieked, brandishing her purse. "Kevin…I'll have to see you later." Nazz mumbled under her breath. Kevin nodded as Nazz turned and ran for her life, followed by the over protective mom.

Kevin sighed and kept walking. He guessed he'd just have to go on _The Minotaur _by himself. Now, most carnivals have only normal rides like the tilt' a' whirl and the Ferris wheel. But this isn't your run-of-the-mill carnival here. They also have _The Minotaur, _a roller coaster that could only be described as a knot with a car attached to it.

Most people stray away from it for no other reason than the island is flipping haunted and they barely trust their own hotel rooms, let alone crazy roller coasters. But Kevin was the dare devil type of guy who wasn't afraid of that sort of thing. (That and he really wasn't taking into account that there was a ghost out to get them.)

When he got into line he was surprised to find Marilyn waiting there, staring up at the roller coaster with terror filled eyes. "Hey Marilyn." Kevin said. Marilyn looked up and gave a small, tight, still -suppressing-trepidation smile. "Hi Kevin…" she said quietly, "I take it you're going to ride this…this ride too?" The way she said ride seemed like she was thinking of a hundred different words to say, namely screaming metal death trap.

"Yeah, I never thought _you'd_ want to ride this thing." Kevin said.

"I really don't."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well…"

_Flaaaaaaaaash baaaaaaaaaaaack. _

Johnny knocked over a popcorn cart, barreled between several couples, and nearly ran over a baby carriage trying to get to Marilyn who sat on a bench sipping lemonade. Marilyn looked at him in concern when he finally made it. "Johnny? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Johnny was panting like a dog. "Have you seen plank? I've looked _everywhere!" _

"Oh, I thought you knew, he went off to find Coco remember?"

"I got ditched for a girl?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Johnny frowned and folded his arms mumbling. "Oh cheer up Johnny. Maybe if Plank wins her back you'll have an entire new friend to hang out with."

"Yeah guess so." His face suddenly exploded into a wide grin. "I know what'll make me feel better!" Marilyn stared up at him curiously. "What?"

Johnny grabbed her hand, dragged her all the way across the festival and stopped in front of a ride called _The Minotaur_ but Marilyn would've called it "Death sentence". She stared at it in horror as Johnny said that they _had _to go on this one. "J-johnny. I don't know about this one…" she said.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Can't we go on a _normal _carnival ride? Like the tilt' a 'whirl or something?"

"We could, but we're going on this one."

"Why?"

"Because we'll be so busy being dizzy we won't have time to be depressed!"

Marilyn would have continued to disagree but Johnny had already begun to drag her into line and made her double promise that she would ride the ride. Marilyn gulped, inwardly wondering what song they'd play at her funeral…

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEND FLAAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAAACK_

"Ok where's ole 2x4 anyway?" Kevin wondered. Marilyn's eyes fell. "He chickened…I didn't make _him _promise to ride it…" she mumbled. Kevin smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry; it's never as bad once you ride it." Marilyn looked hopeful. "Really?" Kevin nodded confidently.

Just then Sarah came to the railing and asked if either of them had seen Jimmy. "No, we thought he'd be with you." Marilyn asked in surprise. Sarah shook her head. "He ran away. I think he said something about proving he wasn't a 'girly boy'." She shot a glare at Kevin who shrank away under it.

Right on cue Jimmy stumbled out of the exit to _The Minotaur_, looking mighty green in the face. "Jimmy!" Sarah gasped, running over to support him. Jimmy looked dazedly at Kevin. "Told you…I wasn't a…" He put a hand to his mouth and ran off, undoubtedly in the direction of the nearest trash can. Sarah growled in Kevin's direction, a sound promising she'd be back to pummel him later. Kevin cringed as she ran away.

Marilyn was looking up at him, obviously more terrified than before. "Don't worry, that's just Jimmy. I'm surprised he was even tall enough to climb into the car." Kevin assured him.

"Next." A steely voice suddenly called from the ride. The roller coaster car was waiting, empty as a ghost ship, for them. A man with sickening pale skin dressed in the garb of a Greek warrior with a name tag that said "Hello I am Theseus" sat smiling at them. It was a cold, scary smile. "Go on then, you're next." He said pleasantly.

Marilyn's feet were plastered to the ground; Kevin had to all but drag her to get her to follow him into the front car. The warrior came by and pushed the harness down over them informing them that they must remain seated at all times until the ride comes to a complete halt in a sing-songy voice. Was it them, or did the sound of the harness clicking into place sound distinctly like a jail cell door closing?

"It'll only last a minuet, maybe two." Kevin assured her." Marilyn nodded meekly and repeated, "One minuet, maybe two" "Have a nice ride!" the warrior called. With a push of the button the minotaur sprang from the platform and began to slowly creep up the side of the slope, all the while Marilyn repeating over and over "One minuet, maybe two" As they got to the top of the hill she braced herself squeezing her eyes shut and gripping the harness for dear life. The ride came to a complete stop as they were staring down the hill.

With Ed having abandoned him for May and Double D off doing who knows what Eddy's luck was atrocious, until that is Nazz came out of no where and dove behind the stall. She shushed him furiously, Eddy couldn't imagine why. Just then a tall, menacing woman dragging a toddler behind her stormed up to the stall. "Have you seen a horrible juvenile delinquent that harasses babies?" she demanded.

"Uh….what?" Eddy asked. The woman shook her head mumbling, "Never mind then…" She opened her purse, pulled out a quarter and slapped it on the desk. She yanked a hibiscus from the bush and walked away.

Eddy stared at the coin on the stall. It couldn't be…could it? He picked it up and bit it. Why? Because Eddy loves money so much that he licks quarters in his spare time so he knows the taste. I know, weird isn't he? But that's beside the point; he had a true blue quarter for once. He leapt onto the table and started dancing, whooping, and hollering.

Nazz poked her head out from under the table and stared. "Uh…" Eddy stopped mid-running man and fell off of the stall. Nazz couldn't help it, she laughed. Eddy sat in his seat and said in a squeaky surprised voice, "You didn't see anything." Nazz laughed harder at this to the point that Eddy couldn't help laughing too. They both laughed until Eddy noticed Double D. standing across the way smiling smugly. Eddy let his smile disappear and glared at him until he walked away.

"Ok… Well, thanks for hiding me Eddy, I owe you one." Nazz said, obviously perplexed by the sudden glaring. (She didn't see Double D) "Wait, you're the delinq.. juevinl…"

"Child harassing juvenile delinquent? Yes, that would be me." Nazz clarified.

"Uh…"

"Trust me, it's a long story." She looked back at the flower bush that was precariously perched behind them. "Uh…you're selling hibiscuses?" "How the heck did you know what a hibi…what those were?" Nazz shrugged. "They're my favorite flower."

Eddy smiled mischievously. "So you might want to…oh I don't know…buy one as a keepsake?" Nazz shook her head, smiling. "I don't have any money with me." Eddy pouted like a miffed child, Nazz couldn't help but laugh.

Just then Rolf ran up to the stall so fast he nearly ran right through it. Eddy was about to ask if he would like to purchase a hibiscus when Rolf shouted, "EDBOYANDNAZZGIRLYOUMUSTCOMEQUICKLY!!!THESTEELWHICHAMACALLITHATISNAMEDAFTERANANCIENTBEASTHASSTOLLENKEVINANDMARILYN!!!" (Good luck reading that) They both stared at him blankly. Double D suddenly came by and clarified in a concerned voice, "Kevin and Marilyn are stuck on _The Minotaur_."

Marilyn could've cried. She honestly, honestly could've sat there and bawled had it not been fir the fact her very tears were scared back into her head. (weird…) "What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do?" she whimpered. "Nothing for now." Kevin asked, "We have to wait for the crazy guy in the Greek clothes to fix the ride." Marilyn nodded, although she had a sinking feeling that the guy wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Let's just try to keep our minds off the drop." Kevin said. Yeah, that was easy. They were staring it in the nose. Kevin glanced over the side at the frighteningly high drop and saw that the Cul-de-sac kids were gathered at the bottom of the coaster staring up. He saw Rolf's blue hair from a mile away. That reminded him…

"Hey Marilyn." She looked up at him. "I know you said that your dad and Rolf's were good friends but how do they know each other?" he asked, "Child hood friends or what?" Marilyn suddenly looked suspiciously shy, she tried to stare down at her feet but ended up staring down the hill again. She whimpered and was forced to look Kevin in the eye.

"I'm not sure if it's my secret to tell…" she said softly. Kevin raised an eye brow, there was a secret now? "There's a secret now?" he asked. Marilyn bit her lip and nodded. "You can trust me you know." Kevin said, "I mean if it _is _a family secret it's ok but if you want I won't tell anybody." She stared at him in admiration. "Really?" Kevin nodded.

Marilyn stared at her lap, thinking. She finally said with a sigh, "Well first of all I should apologize for lying…" "Lying?" Kevin asked. Marilyn nodded, now with an ashamed countenance. "I really wish I didn't _have _to, but Rolf would feed me to Victor if I told anybody we were actually related…" "SAY WHAT?!"

Marilyn nodded. "Yeah, my dad and his dad aren't good friends…they're the same person. Rolf's my twin brother." (Everybody gasp and begin the soap opera confession music) Kevin stared at her incredulously.

"I thought you said your dad was a soldier…"

"Yeah. He _was _a shepard for most of his life but when he got drafted into the army we both moved to America. For a while I stayed at an all girls academy but then I moved to Peach Creek…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kevin stopped her, "If you're Rolf's brother doesn't that mean that Johnny…" Marilyn smiled a little. "Why do you think Rolf doesn't want me to say anything? Everybody knows Johnny is my cousin but nobody knows he's Rolf's. When he met Johnny he decided he didn't want people to think them related.

"I don't blame him." Kevin mused. Marilyn looked pleadingly at him. "You _promised _you can't tell anybody now." She said. "Don't worry I won't." Kevin assured her. She seemed to relax a little. "But can I ask one more thing?" Kevin asked. She nodded. "When Rolf was singing that song, in the elevator the one that made everyone want to hit themselves over the head with a hammer, you got really upset. Why?"

Marilyn looked away, even staring down the deathly drop, clutching her silver rose necklace. Was he imagining there were tears in her eyes? "I haven't seen my father in years…" she said, "Not since his ship got caught in the storm. Some people say he's dead, some don't believe it. I don't know what to believe, I just want him home…" she said, her voice cracking.

(What was that? Was that a tear? Don't you dare start crying on me guys! You'll make me feel bad…)

Kevin put a hand on her shoulder; she sniffled and whispered "Thank you Kevin." Kevin smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take it to the grave."

Just then there was a sound that sounded similar to a car engine exploding and _The Minotaur _roared to life once more and it began to inch over the hill. "You won't have to wait long then." Marilyn whispered petrified as the car went over the edge, tumbling into oblivion.

It all reminded her of when she took a class on ribbon twirling a while back…only this time she _was _the ribbon. They went over, under, around…lets sum it up with a completely nauseating experience. But soon the ride began coming back to the platform, they realized with relief. But that relief ran cold as soon as they passed the platform and saw that there was no one at the controls. They didn't stop.

They went through the ride another two times before everyone below realized that the ride wasn't stopping on its own. Everyone burst up to the controls, trying to make sense of all the colorful buttons. (and by everyone I mean Double D)

"Out of the way! This is a job for a Kanker!" Marie shouted, shoving her way to the controls. "Marie's the smart one!" Lee said proudly. She studied the panel carefully then brightened. "I've got it!" She went behind the controls and found a bright orange tool box. Everyone watched hopefully as she drew a wrench from the box. That is they _were _hopeful until she started smashing the controls with it. The car sped up and passed the plat form, heading up the hill again.

Eddy shoved her out of the way. "Move! You're doing it all wrong you can't just _smash _it." He grabbed Ed by the ankles and brandished him over his head. "You got to completely obliterate it!" (Yeah, big word for an Eddy.) Despite pleas from his peers to stop he hit the control panel so hard with Ed that is fell into a big mechanical pile of nothing.

The car slowly came to a stop at the platform, both riders looking like they were about to pass out, vomit, or some combination of the two. The harnesses came up and they both collapsed out of the car onto the ground, everyone surrounded them in an instant asking if they were all right. Marilyn looked around, trying to see strait through her dizziness. "W-w-where's the w-warrior… w-where's Th-theseus?" she asked. Everybody looked perplexed.

"There was a guy here, he was working the roller coaster dressed like a Greek Soldier, where is he?" Kevin clarified. People exchanged glances. "There was no one here when we got here." Nazz said. Marilyn and Kevin looked at each other. They didn't just imagine a weirdo dressed in Greek clothes, did they?

"I think it would be best if we left the festival now…" Double D. said quietly. Everyone muttered their agreement and began walking back to the hotel. As they reached the hotel Eddy reached in his pocket and pulled out a hibiscus that he'd forgotten he'd left there. Nazz was walking not to far away, he remembered what she'd said about them before.

Impulsively he said, "Hey Nazz." She glanced up. Eddy turned (insert red fruit here) red and looked away, shoving the flower towards Nazz. "Here, take it. You don't got to pay me or nothing." He mumbled. (awwww…) Nazz looked surprised , but took the flower anyway. "Thanks Eddy." She said. Eddy said something she couldn't hear and walked away.

Nazz walked over to a mirror that was in the hotel lobby and put the flower behind her ear. She smiled, now wasn't that sweet of him? She stopped suddenly, the smile disappearing. _They stare at her, then they start sending her notes and flowers then they ask her out, and when she tells them she doesn't like them like that they're devastated._

Great…just great….

**Potoperson: Hey folks! Do you like to see me and Cella annoy each other? Then check out my page on DeviantART for a series of comics called **_**Jade and Cella. **_**Not only do you get to see how annoying we can be but you get to see us too!**

**Cella: What the flip? Are you planning on going into marketing when you grow up?**

**Potoperson: No, but I know that I certainly enjoy writing this part so I figure people would want to hear it. **

**Cella: Why don't you actually work on **_**writing **_**for a change miss author? **

**Potoperson: All right, all right. Yeesh. Thanks for reading folks! Bye!**


	13. And so it begins

**Potoperson: I'M SO EXCITED!!!! **

**Cella: WHY!?!?**

**Potoperson: BECAUSE I FINALLY GET TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!! I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT SINCE THE BEGINNING!!!! **

**Cella: I'M SORRY YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!! **

**Potoperson: You're making fun of me aren't you?**

**Cella: Yup**

**Potoperson: okey dokey, just checking. Thanks to squeaken1 for reviewing! You rock! **

**I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Chuck Norris, or the song that comes a bit later. What do these things have to do with each other? You'll have to wait and find out… **

**Note on the song, like in chapter 1 with the Kanker's song there's different font styles for whoever is singing. They are the following: **_Nazz _**girls **Marilyn _**Sarah. **_**Sorry if it's a tad choppy as you read it. **__

Chapter 13- And so it begins…

Nazz wandered into the girl's hotel room in a daze, dropping the flower on her bed and collapsing beside it. The other Peach Creek girls were giggling over a magazine, for once not trying to maim each other with pillows.

"Omg, look at _him!" _Marie squealed gazing at a certain picture. Sarah stared at the page uncomprehendingly. (Geez Louise that's a big word. How many letters is that? 17! Man I've got to use that one in scrabble!) "That's Chef Boyardee." She said. She sighed dreamily. "Yeah, I know, I love his pasta…"

May puffed up proudly. "Well my gravy guy is five bajillion times better than Chef Boyardee!" she said.

Marie gasped, "You take that back!"

"No way it's true! If Chef Boyardee got in a fight with my Ed he'd go home crying to his mama."

Lee scoffed. "Well neither of them can beat Chuck Norris!"

"He so can!"

"No they can't!"

"Ed beats both of your guys!"

Marie dove over the magazine and knocked Lee off the bed, dragging May down at the same time. The brawl went on ignored; I mean what else was new with those three? "I betcha Double D could win in that fight…" Sarah said wistfully. Marilyn stared at her. "You're kidding, right?" she asked. Sarah then remembered that she was the only one who knew of the secret under his hat and decided to change the subject. "Um…well… I bet you think Kevin would win in a fight against Chuck Norris!"

Marilyn's eyes grew wide and she dropped her head in embarrassment, her face flushed "No one wins in a fight against Chuck Norris, and besides I don't think Kevin would actually try to do something like that…"

Sarah grinned. "You liiiiike him…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Hmm, let's see. The fact you're blushing right now or maybe just that IT IS SO OBVIOUS YOU'D HAVE TO BE MY BROTHER NOT TO SEE IT!"

"Umm….well…" Marilyn was casting glances as Nazz who was watching her with a bemused expression on her face from where she lay on the bed. She laughed. "You know it's pretty obvious right?" she said. There was no hint of jealousy or malice that would scare her into silence. She took comfort in that and said shyly, "Maybe a little bit…" "Or a lot a bit!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. The Kankers stopped their brawl and Lee sprang up. "Awesome! Our room service is here! I ordered pizza!" Marie and May tripped over each other trying to get to the door first. When they finally flung open the door they saw, not an acme covered pizza deliver boy, but a coconut sitting on the floor in front of the door.

Marie picked it up. "Lee you dolt this isn't a pizza!" she said, throwing dirty looks in her sisters direction. May snatched the coconut from her hands. "Who cares? We're having coconut milk!" They ran into the room, drooling euphorically at the thought of coconut milk with little umbrellas. May set it on a bed side table then grabbed a hammer out of her suitcase, brandishing it above her head.

Marilyn glanced up in time to see May hitting and missing the coconut over and over again. She screamed racing across the room and whisking the coconut off the table just in time for May to miss again. "Are you guys crazy?! You almost killed her!" She gasped. Everyone in the room stared at her blankly as she set the coconut on the bed and asked it if it was all right.

"No you silly friend of Plank! Of COURSE I'm not all right! I was nearly a beverage for those girls! HOW COULD I BE ALL RIGHT!?" Marilyn took that as a sign she was a-okay and asked her, "What are you doing here?" Coco huffed. "Nothing really." Marilyn looked at her slyly. "Are you here to see Plank?"

She seemed to struggle. "Well... I'm, that is… Well he came over and begged me to give him another chance and have you ever _seen _his eyes when he begs? Ugh, they are disgustingly adorable like a kitten fused with a bunny rabbit and a puppy! So I decided I'd stay in this room for the night and we'd talk in the morning!" Marilyn had to smile. "I hope you will reconsider letting him go. He is sweet…when he wants to be. And he's been really blue lately so I think he really misses you." Coco sighed heavily. "I remember when we first met. Some slimy bolder was messing with me and Plank came up and defended me so valiantly…I bet he could beat Chuck Norris in a fight." Marilyn nodded.

All of the girls were quite curious as to why Marilyn was talking to a coconut, but decided it was better not to ask. She _was _related to Johnny 2x4 after all. They looked to Nazz. "You're turn Blondie!" Lee called over to her. Nazz looked confused. "My turn for what?"

"Who do YOU think would win in a fight against Chuck Norris?"

"Who the heck is Chuck Norris?"

The room was filled with gasps and they stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asked. "You don't know who Chuck Norris is!?" everybody screamed. Nazz shrugged. "Uh…no who is he?"

"You're un-American!" Marie screeched. "Tell me then. Who's Chuck Norris?" Nazz insisted. Still no one answered her question; they kept going on about how horrible it was that she didn't know who he was. If they were so mad that she didn't know why the heck didn't they tell her for crying out loud? "Nazz, I think by that they meant who do you like?" Marilyn explained. "Well what kind of crazy code is that?" Nazz said. "Just tell us who you like already!" Everyone screamed.

(Note: If you don't know who Chuck Norris is like Nazz (or me until very recently) he is a martial artist, action movie star, and starred in the TV series Walker, Texas Ranger. And now you know!)

Nazz's hand subconsciously went to the hibiscus that sat beside her on her bed as she mumbled that she didn't really like anybody. This gesture did not escape Sarah's sight and she quickly snatched it out of her hand and asked in a sneering voice, "What's this? A flower from your sweet heart?" Nazz snatched it back. "No, it was a random gift from a random acquaintance/friend-like student."

"So….your sweet heart?

"No!"

"Who gave it to you then Nazz?" Marilyn asked curiously. Nazz was reluctant to answer, but all eyes were on her. If she didn't respond that would make things more suspicious. She didn't need to be afraid, right? It was just a gift, nothing to be ashamed of. "If you must know Eddy gave it to me." Nazz said curtly. Everyone stared at her and erupted in chanting, "NAZZ AND EDDY SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nazz glared at them with all the force of a cheer leader and they all instantly shut up. "Eddy is NOT my sweetheart."

Everyone looked disappointed at this, undoubtedly at having less gossip to keep them entertained. Marilyn glanced at the coconut as if it had just spoken then brightly said, "Coco said that you don't have to be sweet hearts to like him." Nazz glared at the traitor coconut. "But I _don't _like him!" she said. Sarah grinned, "Oh yes you do!" Nazz shook her head. "How can I say it so you guys will get it?" she wondered.

**Potoperson: Hey Nazz! Say it in song!**

Nazz stared at the author. "Uh…are you kidding me? Why on earth would I do that?"

**Potoperson: Things are **_**always **_**conveyed better in song. **

She groaned. "Do I _have _to?"

**Potoperson: Yes! I'm starting the music right now. **

"Fine…" Nazz muttered.

**Potoperson: (squeals and pushes button on large karaoke machine) **

Nazz walked over to a vanity that was sitting in the room and sat down gazing at her reflection as a jazzy melody filled the air. She sang,

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation. _

_That's ancient history been there, done that."_

Behind her the rest of the girls had stationed themselves standing on the beds like platforms on a stage and performed a perfectly in sync dance routine as they sang in return,

"**Who'd ya think you're kidding? **

**He's the earth and heaven to ya **

**Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya **

**Girl ya can't conceal it **

**We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of**_"_

"_Ooooh _

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no" _

"**You swoon, you sigh **

**Why deny it, uh oh**"

"_It's too...cliché _

_I won't say I'm in love" _

Nazz walked to where the window was and stared out at the now dark waters of the ocean and sang,

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson _

_It feels so good when ya start out _

_My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl!' _

_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Ooooh oooh" _

Lee, who's bed was on the end, closest to Nazz grabbed Nazz by the hand and pulled her onto her bed. As they sang Nazz got passed down the rows of beds.

"**You keep on denying **

**Who you are and how you're feelin' **

**Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling **

**Face it like a grown up **

**When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"**

"_Woah _

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no" _

Nazz reached her own bed and sat down on it, carefully lifting up her flower so it wouldn't be stepped on, and was unable to help smiling at it. Seeing this Sarah grinned and sang,

"_**Give up, or give in **_

_**Check the grin, you're in love!" **_

Nazz realized this and tossed the flower on the floor and stormed over to the vanity as she sang,

_This scene won't play _

_I won't say I'm in love _

_You're way off base _

_I won't say it _

_Get off my case _

_I won't say it." _

As Nazz sat glumly at the vanity Marilyn retrieved the flower and came behind her, tucking it behind her hair and sang quietly,

"Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love" 

Nazz couldn't help smiling at her reflection as she sang, 

"_Ooooooh _

_At least out loud _

_I won't say I'm in....love"_

"**Sha la la la la la...(sigh)" **

As the last cord drifted into silence suddenly the lights went out and the music was replaced by terror filled shrieking. On the rooftop the dark figure smiled at the noise. He turned and began walking towards where he was needed, musing to himself, "And so it begins…"

The boys, who were all relieved that the noisy, muffled singing had finally stopped and they could go to sleep, were startled out of bed at the sound of the screaming. They all ran to the door of the room and tried without success at opening the door. Someone had locked it from the _outside. _"My dad showed me how to pick a lock with a bobby pin once." Kevin said, "Who has a bobby pin?" "Why the heck would we have bobby pins?! We're guys!" Eddy shouted. Double D cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. He pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and handed it to Kevin who took it incredulously and began picking the lock. Snickers rippled across the boys and Double D glared at them, "What? Bobby pins come in handy a lot." He said.

"They come in handy for styling your Barbie's hair!"

They erupted into laughter until Kevin finally got the door open and they all poured out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator. When they got there they started furiously pushing the button until they remembered the last time they took the elevator. They headed towards the stairs and torpedoed down the stairwell and down the hallway of the girl's room, surprising several sleepy hotel guests on the way. When they got to the door they found it nearly completely torn off its hinges and the hotel room completely empty.

They filed in slowly, taking in the empty room in silent dread. "Maybe they all took a bathroom break?" Eddy suggested feebly. No one seemed to believe that. Ed fell to his knees and sobbed, "THE GHOST OF SUNSHINE ISLAND STOLE MY FUZZY BUNNY, DOUBLE D!!" Double D pat him on the head, for once not worrying about getting a tick from touching his head. "Don't worry Ed," he assured him, "I'm sure that it wasn't a ghost, it couldn't have been." Jimmy suddenly screamed. They all whirled around as he cried, "Yes it could've!"

On the mirror of the vanity was written a message in jarring red script.

"YOU DISTURB THE PEACE OF MY ISLAND

I DISTURB THE PEACE OF YOUR LIVES

I HAVE TAKEN THE PAYMENT FOR YOUR TRESPASS

LEAVE NOW, YOUR FRIENDS WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY

FOR THEY WILL WALLOW IN THE DARK CAVES OF FEAR

TILL THE END OF THEIR PRECIOUS SUMMER DAYS."

Everyone stared in horror at the message. The ghost of sunshine island was no longer just a singing guy in a barney suit, or a figure that sent intimidating messages, or ruined tram and roller coaster rides. It was one that made their friends disappear, and as far as they knew, turned them into ghosts themselves.

**Potoperson: OOOOOOOOOO!!!! How's that for scary?**

**Cella: (clutching stuffed unicorn shivering) **

**Potoperson: Uh…Cella? Are you ok?**

**Cella: Huh? Um, yeah! I was just…freaked out because you didn't know who Chuck Norris was, how could you?**

**Potoperson: (rolls eyes) Well it helped me write a chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please review bye!**


	14. Coco and Johnny have their Say

**Potoperson: Here we come to chapter 14. Oh the suspense…oh the terror…oh the drama! **

**Cella: Oh the annoyingness…**

**Potoperson: Hey! Don't talk about my fic that way! **

**Cella: Right…your fic. **

**Potoperson: Thanks to Jhon what's his face for reviewing, you're great! **

**I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, or Nazz, or Kevin, or Plank, or Johnny, or Rolf, or Victor- **

**Cella: WE GET IT! **

**Potoperson: All right! On with the show! **

Chapter 14- Coco and Johnny have their Say

Marilyn could feel consciousness coming slowly but refused to let it in. She wanted to rest more. Dreams and nightmares created fragmented images in her mind that she couldn't make sense of. Blind folds…screaming...crashes….boxes? But what did they all mean?

When she realized that she was sitting upright against a hard surface she grudgingly allowed her eyes to open, only to find she couldn't see. It must be dark in the hotel room, she thought. She waited patiently for her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room but they didn't. She began to panic, was she going blind?

"Nazz?" she called, "Sara?" She realized her wrists and ankles were tied together. She wriggled against them. What was going on here? "May? Lee? Marie?" She called, her voice gaining a hysterical edge, "Coco? Johnny? Rolf? Kevin?" She was almost ready to start sobbing when a huge slamming noise coming from beside her startled her into screaming.

"HEY! Shut up over there! People are trying to sleep!" a rough voice shouted. Marilyn turned hopeful. "Um…Lee? Is that you?" She asked quietly. From somewhere else another voice shrieked, "Yeah people are trying to sleep! Why don't _you _shut up!" "Marie?" Marilyn called. "I was just having the bestest dream that me and my Gravy Guy were skipping through a field of dandelions and you ruined it!" another voice moaned. "May!" Marilyn shouted. The voices kept bickering back and forth and Marilyn grew impatient, "Would somebody tell me what's going on!"

On her left a drowsy voice called, "Marilyn? Is that you over there?" She sighed in relief at having a voice acknowledge her. "Yes it's me. Is that Nazz?"

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"I was trying to figure that out, I can't see. I think that I'm wearing a blindfold and my hands and feet are tied up."

"Mine too… Your voice sounds muffled. Are you in another room?"

"I don't know…" She tried to stretch her arms and legs out the best she could, tied up as she was and found that she couldn't entirely uncurl her legs without them hitting a wall and her hands scraped the ceiling when she lifted them a few inches over her head. The walls were close together as well. "It's too small to be a room. It feels like…like a box." This was nuts, why would they be trapped in boxes?

"My room feels like a box too." She paused, "Where's Sara?"

They called for Sara a couple times until they got the muffled, mumbled reply, "Ed…be quiet it's too early for buttered toast…"

"Sara?" Nazz called again.

There was suddenly what sounded like a quick intake of breath and a loud thump accompanied by groaning.

"Did you try to sit up?" Marilyn inquired.

"Uh-huh…" Sara said, "What's going on?..."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Nazz said, "Does anyone remember what happened last night?"

"Last night, this morning, I can't tell when it is with this thing on my face!"

"Whatever, does anyone remember?"

Marilyn tried to resurrect the dreams and nightmares in her mind that she was just realizing were actually memories. "I remember…I remember that the lights went out, and there was a big crash and these people in masks broke through the door, and they grabbed us and put blindfolds on us…."

"And then we went out the window!" Sara said suddenly, as if it just came back to her, "They climbed down somehow and put us in boxes."

"But where are we now?" The question went unanswered as suddenly there was a screeching sound, like brakes on pavement and things went still. It was at that moment they realized they'd been moving. There was a rusty creaking sound, like a door being opened and they could hear a man and woman talking.

"You know, you'd think this sort of stuff would be illegal, you know?" the woman's voice explained.

"Yeah," the man agreed, "It's amazing what a person can get away with…" he paused and then called louder, "All right how's everyone doing back here? All alive I hope."

"YOU CRAZY WEIRDO! JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD THROW US INTO BOXES LIKE WE WERE SOME STINKIN' TOYS OR SOMETHING!?" Sara's rant came. They heard a chuckling along with mumbling something along the lines of, "the red head's ok."

"Why are you doing this? What's going on?" Nazz demanded in a much more diplomatic tone.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man's voice said, "Now I heard the sisters arguing back here so I know they're alive. What about the dark haired one?"

"Umm…I'm here." Marilyn said softly, unsure what else to say.

"Good!" The male voice said pleasantly, "Now holler if anyone has to go to the bathroom. Ta-ta for now."

"Wait! Who are you? What are you doing to us?" Nazz cried in vain. There was that same rusty creaking and a slam as the voices faded away. They managed to catch something about, "driving to the mountains before sunrise."

Stripelinecolumetcetcetc

Eddy picked up the orange hibiscus off the floor and studied it. It looked like it'd been trampled with army boots. He sighed and shoved it in his pocket as Ed and Jimmy cried dolefully. About their friends/girlfriends disappearance. The others were searching the room in vain for any clue as to where they could have disappeared to. Double D was staring hard at the broken door. Eddy scowled at him. "Hey sockhead, you staring at the door isn't helping!"

Double d gave no response. Eddy just shook his head and went back to searching the floor. "It could have been the poltergeist." Rolf said mysteriously, "A ghost that throws objects around and causes mischief."

"What good will does that do us?" Kevin asked.

Rolf shrugged, "It is good to know what we fight against. As they say, knowledge is power."

Kevin exhaled exasperatedly and flopped down on one of the beds, "Knowledge won't help us beat something that can walk through walls…" he muttered.

Double D's head suddenly shot up. "What was that Kevin?" He asked softly. "I said that this whole thing's pointless and knowing it's a ghost won't do anything for us."

"No, I mean what you said about walking through walls."

Kevin, along with the rest of the group looked perplexed. "Ghosts walk through walls." He said, "Everyone knows that."

Double D stood up and looked at them, a glimmer of knowledge in his eye. "Then I was right. Sunshine Island isn't haunted."

Eddy scowled. "What are you talking about? How could it be not haunted, the message…"

"Human hands wrote it" he interjected. He pointed at Kevin, "You said ghosts walk through walls, yes?" Kevin nodded. Double D turned and pointed to the door. "If a ghost did it, then why would he break down a door? Why wouldn't he have just walked in?"

He brandished a magnifying glass from his pocket and examined the door closely while everyone gathered around. "Just as I thought. There are signs here of the door being _kicked _down. You see? Here's the definite out line of a boot."

Everyone exchanged glances. "So…if it wasn't a ghost?" Jimmy said, "Then who?..." Suddenly Plank's ears (?) perked and he asked "Did you hear that?" Johnny looked around. "Hear what, Plank?"

"There! It sounds like…" His eyes widened. "Coco!" Plank told Johnny to bring him to one of the beds and they both looked under to find one terrified/aggravated little coconut. "It's about time you found me! I was scared to death!" she huffed.

"Coco, what happened?" Plank asked.

"It was _terrible _Plank! All the lights went out and the door exploded open and the room was flooded with these people all dressed in black who wore masks for skiing….you know I have never skied before Plank, do you think we could go sometime…?"

"What happened with the people in the ski masks?" Plank pressed.

"Oh right. They kept grabbing the girls and tying up their hands and feet and putting blind folds over their eyes, those nasty sisters tried to fight back but the masked people were too strong! And then someone rolled a long ladder out the window and they climbed down and shoved them into boxes and put them into the bed of a truck and they drove away. Oh they took everybody Plank, everybody!" She began to sob big coconutty sobs and Plank sighed and said, "Johnny? Can you put me down for a sec?" Johnny set him down and Coco rolled over and leaned against Plank's shoulder, crying. (You know this is very interesting/weird/random to visualize, isn't it?)

"There, there it's all right Coco." Plank said quietly, "Do you know where they went?"

Coco sniffled and mumbled that she didn't. She only heard something about driving north.

The boys looked on, baffled on what on earth Johnny was doing with his hunk of wood and a coconut. Whatever it was he seemed very interested in it. Suddenly Johnny stood, leaving the inanimate objects behind and returning to the group. "Plank found out where the girls are!" They looked at him incredulously as he told them about men in masks tying the girls up and whisking them away somewhere north.

"And who told you this?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Coco."

"And who is Coco?"

"Plank's fiancé."

Kevin now understood why Rolf didn't want anyone to know they were related.

Double D cleared his throat and asked, "Where did…Coco…say that these 'men' took them?"

"Somewhere north, she wasn't sure where." Double D wandered over to the vanity to glance over the message on the mirror. "They will wallow in the dark caves of fear…" he repeated slowly. His mind ran over a map of the island. "_North….caves…that's it!" _

"I know where they are!" Double d suddenly proclaimed. Ed suddenly left crying and said brightly, "You know where my fuzzy bunny is, Double D?" Double D walked to a nightstand and shuffled through the drawer until he found a brochure for the island that had a map printed on it. He spread it across a bed so everyone could see. "It's just a hunch, but if what Johnny is saying is true and they are heading north then they'll probably be heading to the mountain range where there's a series of caves. Remember?"

"What caves?"

"We could've gone spelunking Eddy but I figured everyone would be too afraid of ghosts to go, so we took the tour of the mountains that resided over the caves instead."

"We could've _what?!"_

"Spelunking, exploring caves?"

"What kind of crazy word is spelunking?!"

"Guys!" Ed moaned, "What about my fuzzy bunny?"

Double D readjusted his hat and continued, "Anyway. I believe that this message is also a clue. The captors are hiding in the Sunshine Island caves."

"Wait, wait, wait." Kevin said, "We're trusting a _coconut _to take us there? Geez I thought you were the smart dork" (geez, he hasn't said THAT this entire story)

Johnny glared at him. "Hey! Coco knows what she saw! She wouldn't make something up like this! "

"Uh, that's not the point. It's a coconut."

"Don't call her an 'it' you jerk!"

"She's a hunk of fruit, and Plank is a hunk of wood."

"That doesn't mean they don't have feelings!"

"It sort of does."

Johnny's normally cheerful face was red and he wore an angered frown. "I don't know what Marilyn sees in you." He mumbled.

There was an awkward tenses silence after this out burst. People's eyes looked back and forth between the enraged bald head and shocked cap-head, expecting one or the other to burst into flames or explode. Kevin exhaled briefly and said, "If we want to get to the mountains anytime soon we'd best get dressed and find a bus.

With that he turned and left the room. Slowly the others followed and they wondered if they could find the girls without killing each other first.

**(Potoperson and Cella stare with gaping mouths at the computer screen) **

**Cella:…Poto?**

**Potoperson:…yeah?**

**Cella: Did you just…**

**Potoperson: Write a serious conflict that I would normally avoid like the bubonic plague? Yup.**

**Cella:….Who are you an what have you done with the Potoperson?**

**Potoperson:…LET'S FIND SOMETHING RANDOM TO ALLEVIATE THE SERIOUS MOOD THAT'S BEFALLEN US! **

**Cella: PLESE! **

**Potoperson: Ok, here's a random poll I was going to take last chapter! In an all out brawl including Chuck Norris, Chef Boyardee, Ed, and Plank who do YOU think would win? Vote on my profile page!**

**Cella: That's easy! It would be- **

**Potoperson: Uh-uh! This is for the reviewers to decide! ;)**


	15. People are Unintentionally Inspiring

**Potoperson: Hey! Here's chapter 15 for you all! Gosh this story's getting old now. (tears) They grow up so fast! **

**Cella: (Hands tissue to Potoperson) here**

**Potoperson: Thanks (blows nose) All right, I'm cool. Now I'd like to thank…**

**Cella: Wait! **

**Potoperson: what?**

**Cella: Can I do it this time?**

**Potoperson: Do what?**

**Cella: Thank the reviewers/disclaimer thing! **

**Potoperson: What? Oh fine. **

**Cella: Yay! Thanks to those grand old reviewers of chapter 14! **

**april17me**

**Jhon what's his face**

**The Potoperson does not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or the title Chocolate Rain for that matter**

**Potoperson: Oh thanks, I never thought of disclaiming that**

**Cella: I know. Now sit back, relax, and hang on to your hats! Here's chapter 15! **

**Potoperson: Nice job**

**Cella: Thank you. **

Chapter 15- In Which People are Unintentionally Inspiring

The figure stepped out of the truck as he parked in the mouth of the cave. He looked over the interior with glee. It looked great, right out of some scene from a superhero movie where a villain might be stashing his lair. There was scaffolding lining the walls where people walked back in fort toting supplies like tiny voice recorders and cameras. Trucks were driving around and people dressed in clothes like tourists milled about. On a rather tall platform in the center of the room was a metal cage. These were all a part of his plan.

"Theseus! Ranger!" he called.

A woman with attire like a park ranger and a man with paled skin in the garb of a Greek warrior stepped forward. "Yes," The woman asked, "Chocolate Rain, sir?" Theseus began cracking up, as did the woman. He shot them both glares. "And _what _may I ask is so funny?" he demanded. "I'm sorry but _Chocolate Rain_? Come on! 'The Ranger' and 'Theseus' are one thing but why the heck would you think of that as a title?" They both continued laughing and his lady counterpart stepped out from the truck, a smug "I-told-you-so." grin on her face. The chocolate figure gave them sobering "I can still fire you all" glares until they shut up.

He rolled his eyes and began walking away as he said in an incredibly calm voice, "Because chocolate is brown. Unload the children and put them in the cage." "Aye aye, Count Chocula." Theseus muttered. They headed to the back of the truck and opened the doors, unloading the protesting boxes carefully onto a cart and rolling it towards the cage. One by one they opened the boxes and shoved a girl in. When the last one was in they shut the door, pad locking it.

"Could you _at least _untie us and take the blind folds off." Nazz moaned. "Sorry, but no. That's the mistake they always make in the movies." The ranger said pleasantly. Sara cringed. "Ugh, why do all the evil people have to talk pleasantly? It's driving me insane!" The Ranger and Theseus both chuckled. "Holler if anyone needs to go to the bathroom." Theseus called as pleseantly as he could as they began to walk away. "Wait! Why are you targeting us? What the flip did we do?!" Nazz called. The Ranger stopped and glanced back with a sweet smile (though Nazz couldn't really see it, seeing as she was blindfolded). "Why Nazz, we're only doing this to teach you all lessons on team work and friendship." She said daintily. With no other explanation than that they left, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Nazz, how did they know your name?" Marilyn asked.

"Who know?" Sara snapped, "How did they know where our hotel room was? How did they get in? Why the heck are they doing this? Who the heck knows?!"

"Sara, relax." Nazz said, "Everything's going to be-"

"No, you relax Blondie! We're trapped in a cage, being toted around in boxes. Not to mention we're tied up like some stupid damsels in distress!"

"And how is yelling going to make anything better?" Nazz demanded.

"I'd rather sit and yell than sit here quietly waiting to be rescued. But wouldn't that be so like you."

"Guys." Marilyn said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"The blond beautiful cheerleader, that's so like you isn't it? You don't have to lift a finger and you'll have every boy within a five block radius drooling at your feet."

"Guys please this isn't-"

"I don't ask anybody to do that, and you know it!"

"Will you guys shut up? You're so annoying!" Lee said.

"No you guys shut up! You're not even important to the plot of this whole thing!"

"What did you say!?" Lee and Marie shrieked in unison.

This was beginning to get out of control. Why were they screaming at each other like this? Marilyn wanted to intervene, to tell them to stop. She'd always been like this, wishing to be able to stand up for someone or stop a fight but she'd never had the guts. The words would sit in her heart in the fetal position and refuse to come out. So she'd say it in her mind. She'd imagining herself standing in front of the kid being bullied and saying "leave him alone.", or telling the two feuding groups to listen to the other's side.

Right now she was screaming at them in her head, "Stop it! Stop it right now! You guys are ridiculous! We are trapped in a cage somewhere possibly going to be sold into slavery or killed and you're fighting just to fight! You guys are going to give me a flippin' stroke, you know that? And no one's going to notice because YOU'RE TOO BUSY FIGHTING TO NOTICE WE ARE ALL IN A DIRE SITUATION!!"

She was suddenly out of breath, she must've thought to hard. That's what she got for thinking instead of actually acting she supposed. She suddenly realized the cage was extremely quiet. Everyone had stopped fighting, that was good. But why did she get the feeling that they looking at her like a giant lemur was sitting on her head?

Suddenly Nazz said, "She's right, we need to pull it together and think."

Wait, who was right? And what were they right about?

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm just freaked out." Sara mumbled.

Wow, whoever was right sure was good at whatever they did.

"It's all right Sara, although you should probably apologize to Marilyn."

…what?

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Marilyn asked.

"For nearly giving you a stroke." Sara replied.

Marilyn was silent as the totally obvious dawned on her. "Tell me I didn't just rant at all of you out loud?" she said, face paling.

"Not just out loud REALLY loud." Lee said.

Marilyn put her face into her hands, blush rising with the level of humiliation. "I. am. So sorry!" she mumbled pathetically, "It's just that everyone was shouting and I wanted to tell you something and I honestly thought I was just thinking it…I'm so, so sorry…"

"Don't apologize, I think we all needed a good slap in the face." Nazz assured her, "Now what exactly did you need to tell us?"

Marilyn told everyone to just wait two minuets and within two minuets she had chewed through her own rope with her teeth, untied her ankles, pulled off her blindfold and done the same for everyone else. (Only she didn't chew through their ropes) They no longer stared at her like there was a lemur on her head, they stared at her as if she herself had magically transformed into a lemur! "Marilyn…" Nazz said in shock, "How did you…?" "More like why, WHY didn't you do that sooner?" Sara demanded.

She shrugged, "You may not have noticed, but I have the front teeth of a beaver. One of the many reasons why I don't give very big smiles, I'm really embarrassed by them. And I didn't before because, well, I was a little bit preoccupied what with the unconsciousness and not being unable to see…"

"Who cares why she didn't!" Marie suddenly interrupted, "Let's just get out of here before anybody notices!"

The Kankers went to work on picking the lock (unlike the boys they had an incredibly large amount of bobby pins) and as they did Marilyn sat in amazement as they worked together. She knew deep down that the real reason that she hadn't done it before is because she was too afraid. She did it now because after telling the girls to stop fighting she had suddenly gained more confidence, she felt like she could do anything. The Kankers had the lock picked and after a quick check to see that no one was looking they opened the door and poured out of the cage and ran for the cave's mouth like they were running from a stampede. Unfortunately, soon enough this was true because as soon as they'd crossed the mouth of the cave they were spotted and a group of the people in the ski masks was after them.

Outside they realized that the entrance to the cave was on top of a pretty high hill that overlooked jungle. Way in the distance they could barely see the lights of the hotel and town shining like a lighthouse in the cloudy night. They half-ran half-rolled down the hill and scattered into the jungle. The masked men descending on them like nighttime over the land. May ran like a leaping gazelle… well maybe not _quite _that graceful. Maybe a really fast galloping cow or bull, yeah that sounds about right. She ran like a galloping bull through the jungle, the fastest of them all. She could hear the screams behind her as girls one by one got picked up and dragged back. May kept running. She had to get away. She had to get to her Gravy Guy!

She suddenly tripped over a box and fell, getting a face full of dirt I might add. She glanced back at the box. "_Write your own message in a bottle kit. Really works!" _That was amazingly convenient. She pried open the lid to the box and found a sheet of paper and pencil and jotted down her message. There was a clear glass bottle and she picked it up and shoved the paper in it, sticking a cork in the top. "Hey I think I saw the other Kanker go this way!" a voice called. May picked up the bottle and ran as fast as she could until she found a small stream bubbling along. She dropped the bottle in and watched as it drifted away as she was grabbed from behind and carried away by a man in a mask.

Without thinking she shrieked, "ED!!!!!"

They had attempted to talk to the police at the station but as soon as they even mentioned what their names were they were shooed away, the officers mumbling something about "crazy teens, always messing up restaurants" Their next plan was to travel up there themselves but unfortunately it was too late to find a bus and there was nary a taxi to be found. (Nary…wow…) They couldn't even find some nice truck driver that would give seven teenage boys, a wooden board, and a coconut a ride. Everyone was beginning to feel miiiighty discouraged as they sat gloomily on a bench outside the hotel. Not even their parents were picking up at home.

Well this was just great….

Just then a voice crossed Ed's ear. It was faint, something that could've been mistaken as the wind in the trees, but in the pit of his gravy-filled stomach Ed knew it was May. And from the sounds of things she was in trouble, something was going to hurt her. He wasn't about to let that happen.

He stood up and began galloping down the street. "Ed! Where are you going?" Double D called after him.

"I'm going to go save my Fuzzy Bunny Double D!"

As he said this everyone got up and followed, having to run top speed to keep up. "Ed there's no way to get there! We'd have to hike all the way to the mountains, it'd take all night!" Double D reasoned, "And besides, whoever these men are they may have guns or weapons or…"

Ed suddenly stopped, causing several people to crash into Ed's back or just strait fall on their faces. He turned and looked at him, his eyes big, doleful and teary. It was a puppy face but far worse because they knew it was genuine. "B-but Double D, they (sniffle) might (sniffle) hurt my Fuzzy Bunny (hiccup) or my baby sister or N-nazz or Marilyn or the Kankers or –"

"All right we get it!" they all moaned. He had successfully managed to bring to each of their minds at least one person that it would break their hearts to loose, even if they didn't realize it or wouldn't admit it, that fact managed to convince with no other thought than that that they were going to go to the mountains if they had to hack their way through the jungle to do it.

Now if only they knew how the heck to get to the caves from there….

**Potoperson: And I end it for now**

**Cella: What do you mean you end it for now?! **

**Potoperson: I mean I'm ending it for now. **

**Cella: Aren't you going to get them to the cave, or explain what was in the note?**

**Potoperson: Next chapter my dear Cellophane, next chapter **

**Cella: Ah man, that's totally bogus I wanted to see- hey wait a second! **

**Potoperson: (nervous laughter) Woopsie… bye-bye! **

**Cella: GET BACK HERE YOOOOOU!!!!**


	16. Become one with Your Inner Girlscout

**Potoperson: Happy sweet sixteen Dumb Love on Sunshine Island!!! **

**Cella: I bought you a car and a cell phone! **

**Potoperson: wait…if you can afford that then why can't you buy your own darn porcelain unicorns!?**

**Cella: um…. Here take the keys to a new car! (Throws Potoperson a set of keys and runs)**

**Potoperson: Wow! Thanks! Gee I can't believe she gave me a… hey wait! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A LEARNER'S PERMIT YET!!! Now what am I suppose to do with this...? Oh well, until I figure out what the heck to do with this THANK YOU SWEET REVIEWERS!!!**

**Jhon what's his face**

**Squeaken1**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy…though apparently now I own a cyber car… On with the story! (Warning: randomness ahead)**

Chapter 16- Become One with the Girl Scout

They hacked and hacked, they tripped over roots, they climbed trees. They were sure they must've gone at least a mile through the tangled jungle until they broke from the trees and ended up exactly where they'd entered.

This was going to be a very, very long night.

The boys began to discuss where they should go from there when a faint melody flitted past. It was the most interesting melody. It conjured up the image of a bird singing…right as it was getting eaten by a cat. Feeling sorry for whatever poor creature was dying, they followed the noise (Not easy, they kept getting turned around eventually they couldn't even hear it anymore) till they came to a stream that snaked to where they stood from some unseen place. Across from it a figure sat hunched over with its head bowed over the stream as if he was meditating. He was clothed in purple robes, he was the same old man who had warned them about the island in chapter…what five was it?

They waited for him to speak, but the only sound coming from him was the sound of his breathing. "Um…excuse me?" Double D called. No response. "Excuse me!" he called a little louder. Still no response. Suddenly Ed shouted, "Hi Mr. Scooby Doo man!!!" (I do not own Scooby Doo) The man's head suddenly snapped up and he babbled, "Whaa!? I'm not cleaning up that snot nosed brat's vomit! SO YOU CAN JUST- oh, it's you children. It's about time you got here, do you know how long I've been waiting?" he snapped. They all thought in disdain, "He was _sleeping?" _as he stood and dusted the grass from his robes.

"Now that you're all here I suppose you're looking for some guidance, am I right?" he inquired. They exchanged glances. "Yes…" Double D said slowly "We were wondering if you'd seen a truck…"

"A truck with your friends in it?"

"Yes. Have you seen it?"

"Yes."

"…."

"…"

"Aren't you going to tell us which way they went?"

"hmm…I don't think so."

"What?"

The man stood and hobbled gracefully (Is that possible?) across stones that crossed the river like a bridge. (No wait it was chapter six, sorry) "The way will be shown to you all once you are ready." He said, peering at them all through wise old eyes, "If you want to find your friends then you will do what I say, and you do want to find your friends don't you?" They all exchanged skeptical glances. Who the heck was this guy? And why should they listen to a stranger in the first place? He could be in cahoots with the kidnappers for all they knew.

"You do want to find your friends, don't you?" he repeated.

But darn it if he didn't make a point…

The man gave a smug, crinkled smile. "That's what I thought." He said. He sank into a cross-legged seated position in front of them, his eyes closed. "Sit in a circle and hum with me." He said. They got warily to the ground. He began humming and they slowly hummed along. After humming for about a minuet Kevin suddenly stopped and opened his eyes. "Wait, isn't this that girl-scouts song about making new friends?" The man's eye brows furrowed. "Um….well…wouldn't you know something like that."

"Say what?"

"Never mind, just trust me please."

They hummed a little longer until the man sang in his raspy baritone voice, "The circle's round…it has no ends… that's how long I want to be your friend…."

"I knew it! This is that stupid girl scout song!"

"Silence!" Kevin shut his mouth and the man reached into the sleeves of his robe and pulled out a little white candle set on a paper boat. (Seriously, ever notice people always pull miscellaneous objects out of robes or dresses or whatever in movies? I mean am I the only one who finds that odd? Honestly!) He set the boat in the water and lit the flame. As the smoke curled into the sky and the boat began to drift away he began chanting. "Become one with the stream. Feel yourself flowing through the woods, barely hindered by the stones. This is you, become one. Become one with the boat you carry your weight without complaint even though the burden is large and you aren't suited to the environment. This is you, become one. Become one with the candle. You light the way though you are beset on all sides by your greatest weakness. You may be out of place but you light the way for all. This is you become one…"

Johnny raised his hand.

"Um…yes child?" the man asked.

"If we're on with the stream, and the boat and the candle how can you say become 'one'. Aren't we becoming three?"

"Johnny's right." Double D observed, "We would be three different objects, virtually impossible I might add."

"Three….is a magic number…." Ed sand, "Yep it is….it's a magic number…"

"Couldn't you become one with the water, then one with the boat then one with the candle?" Jimmy asked.

"No way girly boy." Kevin said, "Then you'd just be a candle."

"It isn't safe to leave a lit candle in the woods Jimmy. You may start a forest fire."

Johnny thrust his hands over plank's ears(?). "Don't talk that way around Plank!" he cried in horror.

"This is so stupid, it doesn't even make sense!" Eddy muttered. Ed, who had forgotton he was singing three is a magic number over the course of the conversation and began singing Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody _(I do not own both of those songs)_, _gave Eddy a reassuring pat on the head with a horrible amount of force. "It's ok Eddy, want some blueberry cheesecake?" he asked handing him a random plate with said dessert. Eddy slapped the plate out of his hand screaming, "That doesn't make sense either! And you know I'm lactose intolerant!"

He turned and threw an accusing finger in the man's direction. "What's the point of this stupid exercise anyway?!" he demanded. He shrugged, "None really, I just thought that you all needed to give your brains a breather. You all really over think what you do, it's unnecessary." He stood and reached his hands out to him like he was conducting an orchestra. "Sometimes thinking too much can be as bad as not thinking at all. You second guess, you loose hope. Relax why don't you!?" He whipped out a cane they hadn't noticed he had and smacked them all over the head. "Remember this, your strength might fail you, you may fall flat on your face and throw out your back, but that's when friends are there. They'll scrape you off the ground, and cart you off to the hospital to nurse you back to help when all the world spits on you in passing. They'll change your sheets, and give you a sponge bath, and change your bed pans…"

"All right already!" They all moaned.

He set down his cane again. "Or sometimes they won't do that at all. Sometimes they'll handle the problem in their own way, a way you won't expect or even recognize as helping at first. But you'll be grateful for it, oh yes you'll be grateful. It may be sending a message, a pat on the back, or maybe even a clue…" He motioned with his head upstream. They all looked in that direction and saw a curious sight, a bottle with a crumpled paper in it.

They all stood and rushed for it. They unraveled the paper and Ed marveled at seeing it, "It's from May! It's from my fuzzy bunny guys!" They turned to thank the man but he was gone, maybe spirited away to whatever far off land he came from…or maybe he just walked away when they weren't looking. Who knows? But they could've sworn they head a melody riding on the wind and the words "Make new friends…but keep the old…one is silver and the other's gold." (I don't own the song)

Eddy, who was holding the paper, flipped it upside down then sideways then squinted at it closely. "What's wrong Eddy? Can't you read it?" Double D. asked. Eddy shook his head furiously. "No, it's just a bunch of scribbles and doodles of trees, ninjas, and a picture of Abraham Lincoln singing opera or something…" he said, "Ed! We can't read your stinking girlfriend's hand writing! Translate!" He shoved the paper into Ed's hands and he squinted at the page. "Well lumpy? What does it say?" Eddy inquired. Ed cleared his throat and read the message perfectly in May's voice.

"Dear Gravy Guy, or random hiker, or fishy. Me and my friends are trapped in a cave in the mountains and we need help. There are guards dressed up like people everywhere and we're trapped in a cage and I'm really, really hungry! [Insert doodle of a frowning hungry May here] Please oh please help us! And when you come, bring a taco! I drew a map because I'm really good at drawing maps! Go me! Love May. P.S- I love you Gravy Guy!"

The boys all stared at him, freaked out expressions drawn on their faces. "Ed, never ever do that voice again." Eddy said. Ed wasn't paying attention the command. He was too busy jumping up and down saying, "There's a map Eddy there's a map! Let's go! We can go now right Eddy? C'mon Eddy pleeeeeeeeeeease????" Double D. glanced over the paper and said, "Ed this paper's completely illegible, how will we ever tell where the map is leading?"

"I can read the map Double D! I can I can!" Ed insisted.

"Uh-uh, no way we're having the mono-dork leading us." Kevin said.

"And why not?" Johnny demanded stepping forward. The others cringed expecting another fierce Johnny/Kevin showdown. Instead Kevin didn't say anything. He was looking at the coconut and wooden board in Johnny's hands and he remembered how they had led them north, right to where the girls were being held. He remembered the man's words, "They'll handle the problem in their own way, a way you won't expect or even recognize as helping at first. But you'll be grateful for it, oh yes you'll be grateful." Thanks to them they had a clue as to where to go and he was grateful, and if a coconut could give a hint why couldn't an Ed lead?

"Lead away do- I mean Ed." Kevin said. Ed beamed and shouted, "This way!!!" And galloped off into the forest, the others on his tail.

As they ran they figured out that the random doodles were actually a path through the woods. (How she managed to make a map when she was allegedly shoved in a box was beyond them) The trees were the forest, the ninjas were apparently the mentioned "men in masks" and Abraham Lincoln with his mouth was wide open like he was singing opera was a tall point tower with a cave on it. This they came across at the moment.

The mouth of the cave was elevated on the mountain and there were men in masks walked back and forth, guarding the perimeter no doubt. Fortunately somebody brought a pair of night vision goggles and they were able to see a ways into the cave. It was filled with guards, and in a cage that was suspended a ways into the air on a crane were all of the girls staring down at the ground miserably.

This was going to be tricky…

"How the heck are we going to get in there?" Johnny gasped.

"I must admit, the odds are against us…" Double D muttered putting the binoculars back around his neck.

Jimmy began sniveling and blubbered dolefully, "What're we gonna do? It's hopeless… Those guys eat runts like me for a snack. Sara what do I dooooo???"

Kevin socked him on the head irritably. "Will you cut it out? Sara's not here, she always stands up for you (as much as we hate it when she does) and now you've got to stand up for her. We all do."

Eddy stepped up on a rock to give himself the advantage of the height. "Gentlemen." He said, his voice gaining an air of authority, "I do believe this isn't just going to be a rescue mission, it's gonna be an all out battle. Sure they beat us in numbers…and size…and muscle…and they have cars and probably guns…not to mention they're a whole lot cooler than us…um…hm…what was my point again?" he pondered a moment while the others stared dully at him, dread seeping through them. He suddenly snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! Do you know what they call people like us?"

"Losers?"

"People way in over their heads"

"Stupid?"

"No! They call us the underdogs, the guys everybody roots for. The Americans were us in the revolution; the French were us in their revolution!"

Double D raised his hand. "Eddy, the French lost their revolution."

Eddy glared at him until he put his hand down then went on. "The point is the underdogs have all the odds against them…and the author of this story is a sucker for the underdogs!"

**Potoperson: Guilty as charged **

"All we have to do is try; now who's with me?!"

There was a roar of "Yeah!" and "Let's do it!" and "We're seriously going to get ourselves killed but let's do it anyway!!!"

"But how are we going to get past the guards?" Jimmy asked timidly.

Everyone glared at him with "oh way to be a killjoy" glares. Eddy just gave an insidious grin and pulled out a wooden tool known as the "Chaos 52 Model Slingshot" and said, "You just leave them to me."

**Potoperson: We are getting down to the wire folks! **

**Cella: Not the wire! **

**Potoperson: Oh yes the wire! And if you review this story at all you will be put in the magical reviewer's hall of fame at the very end where I write down every reviewer ever of this story. But for now, the next people who review this chapter get a cyber car! (motions towards a display case with awesome car of your choice.) **

**Cella: You know you want it! **

**Potoperson: You know you do! Bye! **


	17. Final Destination: MADNESS

**Potoperson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Cella: (runs in brandishing baseball bat) What is it?! Did some one break in?! WHO DO I HAVE TO HIT WITH A BAT!?!!!!**

**Potoperson: Nobody! I'm screaming because THERE'S A NEW ED, EDD, AND EDDY MOVIE!!!! **

**Cella: WHAT!? You're kidding! **

**Potoperson: You bet I'm not! **

**Cella: I was going to watch all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies but that totally makes my schedule instead!**

**Potoperson: gasp**

**Cella: I know**

**Potoperson: So watch Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Big Picture Show Sunday at 7:00pm (Or 6:00 if you're in the central time zone like me) **

**Cella: Cartoon Network should pay you for advertising for them. **

**Potoperson: I know, right? I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or all the other miscellaneous things I reference here but I do own a TV and am gonna watch that movie! Thanks to good ole Jhon what's his face for reviewing. You rock. Now on with the show!!!! **

**Warning: Potoperson is not very good at writing ultimate battle scenes.**

Chapter 17- Final Destination: MADNESS!

(No one was harmed in the making of this chapter, not even all the stunt doubles)

Eddy was perched up in a tree, dressed in his super cool camo battle outfit. (This pretty much consisted of his normal clothes splattered in mud with twigs sticking out and mud battle lines drawn under his eyes) He looked through the night vision goggles. Everyone was in position holding whatever make-shift weapons they could scrounge up, they were waiting for his part of the plan. Suddenly Double D broke away from his spot and jogged over to the base of Eddy's tree. "What're you doing sock head? We're about to start the plan!" he hissed.

"I know. I just wanted to wish you good luck and…well make a suggestion." He said.

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "What kind of 'suggestion'?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well…I'm sure that a certain blonde haired cheer leader will look up to you after this is all over. And I'm sure you'll try to be macho about it knowing you…."

"What're you trying to say?!"

Double D cringed at the volume that at this point he should've been used to and said, "All I'm saying is that after this is over, assuming we don't die of course, it would be an opportune time to maybe ask her out."

Eddy stared at him then shouted, "What kind of stupid suggestion is that!?" Double D, along with everyone else shushed him. Fortunately none of the guards seemed to notice.

"All I'm saying Eddy," he said in a much quieter tone, "is that if you save somebody's life then it'll probably put them in a good mood, a perfect time to ask important questions."

Eddy narrowed his eyes at him. "And what makes _you _the resident expert?"

Double D shrugged, "My father gives me unneeded advice from time to time, what can I say?" He turned and returned to his spot calling over his shoulder, "Good luck Eddy. Don't mess up, agreed?"

Eddy rolled his eyes. What was with him? It wasn't like he was planning on asking anybody, let alone Nazz, on a date or anything. Then again, the night before he _did _have a dream about it. He and Nazz went to the prom and went through one of those sequences where they lead a random disco dance number to _The Hustle_, and Kevin was in the corner wearing a dunce cap and… he shook his head alleviating the dreamy state he was in. Wake up Eddy, wake up he told himself, Double D was right about one thing: He couldn't mess up. He gazed over the slingshot in his hand. "You've made plenty of crazy things happen so far." He whispered, "Don't fail me now."

He shuffled through his brief case that he'd originally brought to split up Ed and May. "Can of worms...no….mildewy socks...no….aha! Here it is!" He whipped out two squares of his mom's home made Banana Bread. Now something you must understand is that Eddy's mom would always make him Banana bread whenever he left home without her. Eddy always called them "Banana Bricks" and normally found clever ways of disposing of them before he got home but this time he decided to put him in the "Ed + May break up" Briefcase, you know, just incase he wanted to knock them both unconscious or something.

He loaded the first brick into the slingshot and aimed it very carefully towards the first guard. He let it fly and it conked him successfully on the noggin and the guard wobbled and sank to the ground unconscious. The other guard ran over to his cataleptic companion and knelt beside him. (If you've heard of the word cataleptic or ever used it in a sentence you have just been awarded 140,000 micropoints) One down, one to go. Feeling more confident he loaded his slingshot, shot abruptly and watched it go over his head, over the mouth of the cave and hit so far off its mark you'd think he was blindfolded and sleep walking.

Eddy wanted to punch himself in the gut for missing so horridly when suddenly from where it hit the mountain rocks fell, sliding down and burying the other guard. He gave a short whistle: the signal to move out. They slowly moved towards the mouth of the cave, passing the pile of rubble and slipping unseen into the cave and ducking behind some crates. Eddy whispered, "Ok here's the plan: since Double D has an unlimited supply of bobby pins he'll go and pick the lock on the cage. When I say go Ed, Jimmy, and Johnny…" "AHEM!" "…and Plank and Coco will start a distraction and lead the guards away to where me, Kevin and Rolf (and by that I mean Kevin and Rolf) will knock them unconscious."

"And if you three...well two…can't knock every guard unconscious?" Double D. inquired.

"What else do you want us to do?"

"…So when the guards leave I run in to pick the lock?"

"Exactly."

At that moment several things happened. One was that up in the cage May saw Ed's fuzzy head and started squealing "OHMIGOSH!!!!! ED!!!!!!! GRAVY GUY!!!!! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU!!!!! ED!!!!!" etc, etc and pointing towards the group. Two was that Ed saw her, stood and waved back. Three was that everybody and their grandma turned, saw them and began to slowly advance in their direction. Four was that the alarms began shrieking and finally five: Eddy muttered this to his posse "New plan: we improvise and hope for the best"

Double D grinned uncharacteristically and put a hand to the brim of his hat. "Improvisation is my specialty." Before they could ask him what he was talking about he ripped off his hat and revealed the Indiana Jones style hat. Everyone stared at him until Eddy spoke their thoughts aloud. "What the HECK was that suppose to do?!" Double D. rolled his eyes and leapt over the crates shouting back (in his manly gruff voice), "Never mind, just follow my lead!" All of the boys exchanged awed, freaked out, and baffled expressions. They decided they wouldn't ask and leapt over the crates and ran into the crowd of guards screaming.

Ed put his head down and torpedoed forward, knocking guards out of the way left and right. Rolf brandished a wooden war hammer that he'd quickly widdled before they'd entered the cave and started swinging like a mad man. Everyone did what they could to fight off the onslaught of guards. May was still shrieking from above, but had now changed her shrieks to battle cries of "YEAAH!!! PUNCH 'EM IN THE EYYYYE!!!"

Sarah shoved May and shouted, "HEY! Isn't some body going to let US out!?" Several of them looked up as if they were going to help, but then were confronted with somebody else and couldn't. "Looks like we're on our own here." Nazz said, "They're going to need our help, so we have to act fast."

Everyone glanced around frantically. Because of the girls' prior escape plan, they were returned to the cage and so they wouldn't be able to escape again they put the cage on a crane and hoisted it into the air. "We could pick the lock again." Nazz offered.

"Are you kidding me? We must be fifteen feet in the air!" Sara exclaimed.

"Oh-no!" Marilyn's sudden cry brought everyone's attention to the ground. The boys were surrounded by a group of thugs below the cage. They gawked at the scene. They couldn't have been defeated that fast, could they? Everyone's attention turned to the door of the cage, the same idea forming in all of their heads. "Fifteen feet's not so bad…if you have a soft spot to land." Nazz said pulling a bobby pin from her hair.

Below the boys had already been surrounded by thugs. They held whatever weapon they had at their disposal in front of them in a futile attempt to seem brave. "Now what dork?' Kevin muttered to Eddy, "We're surrounded and it hasn't been five minuets!" Eddy shrugged. "Maybe a miracle will fall from the sky?"

Suddenly shrieked battle cries chorused above them and all of the girls fell on top of the surrounding guards, knocking them to the ground. The boys stared at them in awe as they got off of the KO'd guards. "Hi boys." Nazz said brightly with her dazzling Nazz smile, "We thought you could use some help down here." Most of the boys just made a "duh" sound at this, but Ed sprang forward shouting, "FUZZY BUNNY!!!!" May ran forward as well with a squealed, "GRAVY GUY!!!" They were about to hold their long awaited reunion of fluff and stuff but suddenly a fresh wave of adults was rushing towards them.

"Now that we have the girls, shouldn't we run?" Double D asked.

Eddy shook his head, "and ruin a perfectly good climax? No way. These guys are kidnappers. If we don't stop them they might kidnap someone else."

"That's magnanimous of you…and by magnanimous I mean completely out of character."

"What? I can't be nice every once in a while? Besides," He loaded a tomato in his sling shot, "These punks messed with the wrong bunch of teens."

Everyone agreed and formed their final, unrehearsed battle position and charged forward with a terrific cry.

The battle began.

Now you must understand; it was never the intention of these adults to fight these kids. I mean, what kind of weirdos do you think they are? They only meant to meet them for the final leg of the plan. But when they began attacking them like maniacs they began to try to use force to gather them up, and these kids were not easy to try to gather. When those kids fight they fight.

Eddy continuously shot miscellaneous objects at people from his Chaos 32 Model slingshot from stink bombs, to rocks, to slinkies, to rubber duckies, to little tins of sneezing powder(Yes, Eddy did own sneezing powder), but they kept on coming, and his arms were really starting to ache. His out put of objects was slowly decreasing…

Nazz noticed Eddy's plight and scanned the floor for something that would help. She spotted the abandoned crane that held up the cage (keys included) and ran over to it. She turned the keys and tried to remember back to the time her grandpa let her drive his old pick up truck in the back of his farm. Funny, the only memory she had of that venture was accidentally hitting a pole… She hit the gas anyway and the crane lunged forward. "Eddy, get out of the way!" She screamed.

Eddy looked up, saw the crane racing toward him and dove out of the way. The thugs that had cornered Eddy were now running for their lives. As she passed him she slowed briefly and called to him, "Want a lift?" Eddy took the opportunity to clamber into the moving vehicle. Once he was in she sped up again and started chasing people up and down the cave.

Double D was doing a good job of defending himself….wait that was a _terrible _choice of words. I should have said that Double D was doing a kick butt job of kicking kidnapper butt. He had all of the best moves. What was really surprising is the fact that he and Sara made an excellent team. Her insane, boar-like aggression paired with his mad action hero skills proved extremely useful on the field of battle.

Kevin was not having as much luck. He was being chased by a guy with a crow bar. This was extremely irritating to him. I mean come on; this is _Kevin _we're talking about. Even Double D was doing better than he was! He suddenly came to a dead end between a wall and two towering stacks of crates and stopped, flipping around. The man approached slowly. "Now come on now Kevin," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to…" suddenly there was a _thwack, _and the man slumped to the ground unconscious.

Kevin looked up to see who he had to thank only to find Jimmy standing with a (repaired) Mr. Fluffy Tail, grinning. "A stuffed animal applied to the right spot on the side of the head will knock anyone unconscious." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. (He should know considering he'd had stuffed animals fall on top of him from his shelf plenty of times.) Kevin smiled wryly and tussled his hair. "You did all right."

Just then he heard Marilyn shriek "KEVIN WATCH OUT!" Out of no where a man fell down from the scaffolding and landed at their feet. They looked up to see Marilyn leaning over the railing. "Hehehe, sorry about that…" she said sheepishly, "I-" Her eyes suddenly went wide. "LOOK OUT!" She leapt over the side flipping twice and landing gracefully in front of them. She knocked down a thug they hadn't seen so fast with such ninja skills even Naruto wouldn't have believed it! (OOOOH!!)

Kevin stared at her, mouth agape. "Uh…how'd you do that?" he asked.

Marilyn shrugged. "Gymnastics…tae kwan doe…and I watch a lot of anime."

"AAHHH!!! MAMA!!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!" Marilyn flipped around and charged in another direction. "Coming Rolf!"

Kevin sighed and jogged off into the fray. Great, just great. _Everybody _was tougher than he was…

Johnny stood still when people started approaching him. "What's the matter kid?" Someone asked, "Aren't you gonna fight?"

Johnny smirked widely, "I'm not going to…but Plank might!"

They flipped around to see a hunk of wood standing up on a crate. They looked back to Johnny with a raised eye brow. "If we beat the hunk of wood will you com quietly?" Johnny nodded and they all charged the wood.

(The following scene is far too complicated and awesome to describe. If I were to go into ant detail about the following fight your eyes would melt right out of the socket. Long story short Plank owned all of them with some assistance from Coco.)

The battle was winding down. By some miracle they were finally beginning to win. (Obviously because I'm a sucker for underdogs) Just when the going got good there was a loud whistle and all eyes turned to the back wall where a figure emerged from the shadows. "Well, well, well. I should have figured this much from this group."

Everyone gasped as they stared back at their principle.

**Potoperson: YAYZ! I'm Done! **

**Cella: The party's oveeeer. **

**Potoperson: Not yet my dear Cellophane. Next chapter, next chapter. **

**Cella: Why you….**

**Potoperson: Oh look! Almost time for the Ed, Edd, and Eddy movie.**

**Cella: WOO! Let's hit the popcorn! **

**Potoperson: Review! Bye! DON'T START THE MOVIE WITHOUT ME CELLA! **


	18. The Last Chapter

**Potoperson: Well…I can not believe I've gotten this far. **

**Cella: Believe it! **

**Potoperson: AHH!!!! NARUTO!!!! **

**Cella: Eww!! Sauske's better!**

**Potoperson: No way! Gaara owns! **

**Cella: WAIT! This has nothing to do with Ed, Edd, and Eddy. **

**Potoperson: Yeah you're right…sorry folks. (Steps up to podium) First off I want to thank Cartoon Network for coming up with this amazing cartoon….**

**Cella: WAIT!!!**

**Potoperson: What now?**

**Cella: You can't get all sappy till the end. If we start crying we will seriously ruin the comedy. **

**Potoperson: Good point. Thank you, Cella. (Though there may be a bit of drama anyway) So I guess instead I will thank Son Gogetto Breifs for your review. It made my day. ****Oh yes. I will get to the reviewer hall of fame at the end, don't you worry. **

**Shall I say it once more? I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. **

**Let's get it on! It's the beginning of the end! **

Chapter 18- The Last Chapter

The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone stared at the calm demeanor of their school principle and thought the same thing. What the heck was he doing here? The first to break the silence was Ed. He stood up and shouted "Hi principle guy!!!" The principle chuckled, walking towards them. "Hello Ed."

"Mr. Brown, sir, what are you doing here?" Double D asked finally.

Before Mr. Brown could give the heavily anticipated answer, the screech of tires ripped through the air. They all turned in time to see the crane skid out of control as the drivers attempted to stop it. The others screamed and began to climb up the ladders of the scaffolding to escape the path of the insane hunk of metal. Only the principle stood his ground. He just rolled his eyes. "Who on earth let _Nazz_ and _Eddy_ drive a crane? Honestly people! This is why people have these stereotypes about henchmen being incompetent."

Just then the crane began barreling toward him and he squealed and dove out of the way. It slammed into the wall with a tremendous crash. Smoke and fire billowed from it, setting off the sprinklers. There was a silence as they waited for Nazz and Eddy to emerge from the wreckage, grinning at what they did. They waited. No one came out.

They began scrambling down the ladders and sprinting towards the crash. Mr. Brown was calling for men to help get the door off the crane. With the aid of a crow bar and several burly (non KO'd) henchmen the door was pried off the hinges and Eddy and Nazz were dragged out and laid on the ground side by side. They were bruised, cut, and limp as rag dolls tossed aside after a girl was done playing with them. The cul-de-sac kids gathered around them in concern. Tears were beginning to mist eyes. Thoughts reeled.

"_No way…"_

"_This can't happen." _

"_Not Nazz…not Eddy…"_

"_My poor fluffy mashed potato buddy…" _

"_Everything was fine a minute ago." _

"_How...?"_

The men who had helped with the wreckage were coming forward to speak with the principle. "There was nothing left in the vehicle to salvage." One said, "But I did find a quarter on the floor."

Mr. Brown stared at him incredulously. "Two students have possibly just died, AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT A QUARTER THAT YOU FOUND ON THE FLOOR?!"

The man cringed. "I just wanted to know if I could keep it." He mumbled.

He threw his hands towards the ceiling in a gesture of exasperation and snapped, "Sure, fine, whatever. Keep it. NOBODY CARES ABOUT THE STUPID QUARTER!"

Just then Eddy bolted upright. "Quarter? Who doesn't care about what quarter? I'll take it!"

He flew up from his spot and practically tackled the man with the quarter. Consequently, the man actually began to fight with Eddy over who was keeping it. Never get into a fight with Eddy over money. Eddy bites. When he retrieved the quarter and did a little I-just-made-25-cents dance he finally noticed that everybody was staring at him with their mouths agape. "What the heck are all you staring at? Did someone just come back from the dead or something?" He asked.

When everybody started nodding the recollection hit him. He was _supposed _to be dead. He remembered being in the front of the crane and Nazz hollering that she couldn't stop it. He also remembered the wall appearing before them and screaming. Then there was a sharp pain and everything went black. _Nazz. _He realized that she was lying on the ground battered and she wasn't moving. He dropped to his knees with the rest of the group and stared at her. "N-nazz?' he whispered. She still didn't move.

The principle began to move away from the group, muttering that he was going to call for the nurse. Eddy shuffled through his pocket and pulled out the orange hibiscus he'd given her before. It was as worn out as she was. He dropped it by her side and began to walk away. "Eddy? Where are you going?" Double D. asked softly.

"Fresh air." He muttered.

As Eddy left, Mr. Brown, accompanied by their school nurse (dressed in a tweed suit and neat bun), returned. "Let me see her." She said in a quiet voice filled with authority. They parted and let her kneel beside the unconscious girl. She began to question the principle. "How long has she been out?" she probed.

"Since we pulled her out of the crane- about 5 minuets"

"And the person in the car with her, you said he was fine?"

"Yes…" He looked around. "Where's Eddy?"

"He went to get some fresh air." Someone responded.

The nurse was feeling for a pulse. She continued her interrogation. "So has anybody tried to wake her up yet? You know, call her name? Shake her shoulder?"

The group exchanged glances. "Uh…"

The nurse looked glanced up at the principle. "_Pat, _Did anybody try to wake her up yet?"

Mr. Brown scratched the back of his head. "Nothing above a whisper." He finally answered.

The nurse rolled her eyes, muttering something along the lines of "I have to do _everything, _don't I?" She softly shook Nazz's shoulder. "Nazz? Honey, are you ok? Wake up Nazz."

Nazz awoke to eyes. Several pairs of wide, shocked eyes, and one pair of smug, unsurprised eyes. She was about to try to go back to sleep, dismissing it all as some creepy dream when she realized they were just the bug eyes of her friends, school principle, and the smug eyes of her school's nurse. "Why's everybody staring at me?" She mumbled, her voice slurred with sleep.

Suddenly she was pounced by 9 teens, all of whom were squealing "You're aliiiiive!!" Nazz of course, having just woken up and not being a morning person _at all, _was in no mood for her friends to be pouncing her for a reason which she could not see and was ready to start kicking them if they did not remove themselves from her person. (Wow I can't think of a longer sentence than that) Fortunately, before she could start attacking they started explaining. Unfortunately, that didn't help because they all started talking at the same time. All she got was something about an accident and being alive. Ugh, this must've been what it felt like to be the parent of several children.

"Guys calm down, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

Mr. Brown chuckled and said, "Maybe _I _should do the explaining."

The chattering died down and all attention turned to the principle. They were quite eager to know what was going on. He cleared his throat. "This whole trip was planned and funded by the school board. We do this nearly every year to the 8th grade class. We send them on a trip to an island and have faculty members dress up as people on the island."

As if summoned, the man in the purple robe, the park ranger from the Mt. Range, and Theseus walked forward. Purple robe removed his hood and revealed himself as Ted Artie the school janitor. The ranger removed her hat and revealed herself as the choir director. Theseus pulled his Greek warrior helmet from his head- the theatre teacher, and that wasn't even the end of it. More and people came forward. Low voice Barney was played by the football coach (much to Kevin's embarrassment), Josie was played by, you guessed it, the janitor's girlfriend, and more. With every face they recognized the shock deepened.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kevin finally interrupted, "What about the balconies collapsing? That nearly killed me, Marilyn, and Rolf."

"We made sure you'd be caught by the trash truck- the bags were filled with my pillows" Mr. Brown explained

"That explains the smell…"

"What?"

"I said…what about those crazy red arrows?"

Mrs. Carter, one of the gym teachers, stepped forward carrying a bow. On her back was a quiver of red, plastic, gym-grade arrows. She pulled five out at the same time and took aim at Kevin. Before he could move there were five arrows protruding from the ground around him. "I'm practiced in the art of missing targets." She said, obviously satisfied at how scared he looked.

It was Sara's turn to demand answers. "What about that messed up temple thing in the back of the hotel?"

Mr. Brown chuckled and pulled a microphone out of his pocket. His voice filled the cave, "That was us too." He said.

That cleared up every question except for one burning question at the back of everyone's minds. "Why?" Double D asked.

Mr. Brown put the microphone back in his pocket and looked at all of them with a smile. "Like I said, it was completely funded by the school board to teach you children about team work and friendship. Usually the kids would simply work together to figure out where their friends are being held captive after the police refuse to help you (Also part of the plan) Once you got here we were suppose to tell you it was all a ruse but you all decided to fight us…truly unique I must say. Of course we never intended for Nazz or Eddy to be hurt. Our apologies on that, but seeing as neither of you were seriously injured perhaps we can pretend that it never happened?"

Everyone began nodding except for Nazz who remembered at that moment about Eddy. She glanced around but didn't see him anywhere. "Hey guys, where's Eddy?" she asked. It seemed as though everyone else had forgotten about Eddy as well and where just remembering. "He went outside for some fresh air; he was very upset because he thought you were…you know." Double D explained. Nazz noticed the orange hibiscus on the ground beside her and picked it up. She hadn't even realized she'd lost it. It seemed so broken and fragile. Poor Eddy, he must feel horrible. She stood, "I'm gonna go find him."

The girls started exchanging secretive smiles and Marie piped in, "Don't run into Chuck Norris!"

Nazz cheerfully told her to shut up before running off in the direction of the mouth of the cave to find the gloomy Shorty.

-----

Eddy walked out to the cliff and sat with his legs dangling over the edge. A cool breeze blew, relieving the heat from the accident. This was the perfect place to mope. Normally his mope would be over something like a failed scam attempt or being grounded for getting yet another detention, but this time he was more justified in his mope.

The girl he had a crush on was dead.

He didn't even bother denying it to himself now, it didn't matter if he liked her or not. He could hardly wrap his brain around it. How could his plan fail like this? How could somebody he knew die? For pete's sake this was an Ed, Edd, and Eddy comedy/romance fanfic, wasn't it supposed to be all goofy and all the guys end up with the right girls. He realized to his great embarrassment he was crying. He wiped his eyes furiously. This had to be the worst vacation ever.

"Eddy?"

Perfect, now he was hallucinating. Could this get any worse?

"Eddy? Are you out here?"

He wondered what asylum he'd be sent to. Maybe one with the cushy walls, that had to be pretty comfortable.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Eddy squeezed his eyes shut. This was getting annoying now. He came outside for peace and quiet, not to be bothered by his own imagination… Wait- that one sounded realistic.

"Eddy!"

Eddy opened his eyes and glanced up over his shoulder. Nazz was standing there, looking at him with a mix of concern and annoyance. "Thank you for acknowledging my presence." She said, half annoyed and half joking.

He could do nothing but stare at her. She was _alive? _He'd just cried and gave a depressing inner monologue all for nothing? Wait, the girl he liked was alive. Why the heck was he sitting there staring dumbly and asking rhetorical questions to no one? He leapt up and hugged her like the others had done and screamed, "You're alive!"

Nazz stood rigidly, obviously not expecting this reaction at all. All she could do was repeat, "I'm alive."

Eddy let her go and asked, "Are you all right? I thought you were dead."

"I'm perfectly fine. We both got lucky I guess. Miss Grayson helped me."

"Miss Grayson? You mean like the school nurse?"

Nazz nodded but then realized that he had no idea about the school being responsible for everything. Nazz took a seat on the edge of the cliff and pat the spot beside her. "Maybe you should sit down, this is a long explanation." Eddy took a seat as Nazz went into detail about the nefarious workings of their school's faculty. The more she explained, the redder in the face Eddy got. By the time she finished Eddy was literally growling. "Those little…UGH! Wait till September rolls around! I'm gonna prank every one of those jerks so hard they wont even be able to teach again! I can't believe they were just messing with us the no-good…"

He stopped. Nazz was giggling. "And what is so flippin funny?" He demanded. Nazz shook her head, still laughing. "Nothing, nothing. You're just funny is all. I would have liked to see the look on Mr. Brown's face if you threw that rant out."

"His face if I said that is nothing. Just wait to see the look on his face when he finds a dead raccoon in his desk."

She kept laughing, and Eddy couldn't help letting his anger subside a little and smiling too. He liked making her laugh. He then noticed the orange hibiscus in her hand. Without thinking he blurted, "Oh, you found it."

Nazz stopped laughing and looked down at it. "Oh yeah, I found it when I woke up. You brought it up, didn't you?"

Eddy nodded a little embarrassed. "Yeah, but I guess I didn't have to. It's pretty beat up."

Nazz gazed at it thoughtfully, then put it behind her ear. Eddy looked surprised. "You're still going to wear that? I mean it's really messed up after everything."

Nazz shrugged. "So am I. Besides, it was a gift. I don't throw gifts away lightly."

They were silent for a moment, both anticipating what would be said next. Eddy was struggling, remembering what Double D advised but not knowing what to say. It didn't matter how OOC the author made him; he wasn't good at expressing his feelings. "N-nazz?" he finally said.

"Yes Eddy?" Nazz said a bit nervously.

"Uh…" He trailed off, trying to think of any type of romance he'd been exposed to. The princess gets saved by the prince and they get on a horse and ride into the sunset? Well that doesn't help. There's a random kiss followed by an 'I love you'? Sort of creepy. A girl faints and falls off a cliff and some guy hops on a dragon creature and saves her? Ok that one sounded like something some fanfiction writer would make up about something totally unrelated to him.

**Potoperson- coughcough **

He took a deep breath. Fiction (and fanfiction for that matter) wasn't going to help him. He was on his own. "I have…uh…something kind of important to say." He said lamely.

Nazz seemed to be clenching the side of the cliff out of anxiety. "Yeah?" she said, her voice sounding a bit dry.

"Well…I've been thinking for a while I guess. Uh…."

"Yeah?"

"Uh…"

"Uh?"

"Yeah uh…" Well, he was certainly getting no where with this. Maybe he should just quit and leave everything where it is. Suddenly voices were coming out of the cave, as if someone had the TV on too loud. The voices sounded familiar. "Hey isn't that you and Double D talking?" Nazz inquired.

She was right, it was definitely their voices. What the heck?

"_As I was saying you can not deny you are in love with Nazz." _

"_Uh….I…uh…well…" _

"_You're stuttering." _

"_I am __not" _

Suddenly Eddy recognized the conversation with great shock, despair, and helplessness. Oh…snap….

"_Now you're in denial." _

"_Just shut up!"_

"_Shut doesn't go up prices do, take my advice and shut up too!"_

"_What does that have to do with me being in love with Nazz?"_

As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, it then rewinded and played the last line three more times. Eddy glanced at Nazz fretfully. She was gazing towards the cave. She even didn't look surprised. "Is it true Eddy?" Nazz asked, though it sounded almost rhetorical, like she knew the answer already.

Eddy gulped. "Yeah…"

Nazz didn't say anything. She just turned and stared off over the trees. Eddy drummed his fingers a little. "So…uh…What do you say? I mean to going out…" She held up a finger, as if to tell him wait. He snapped his mouth shut and waited impatiently. He'd done his part, now he had to wait and see what Nazz would say.

This is exactly what Nazz expected. I mean, it was bound to happen eventually. She just really regretted having to turn him down. _"Sorry, you're just a friend. I don't like you that way." _Just as she was about to open her mouth the rejection died on her lips. That wasn't entirely true, was it? Ok, Eddy was definitely not one you'd expect anyone to fall for. He was rude, selfish, and never actually deep or sweet in anyway, except when he was with her. Not that he did an entire personality 360° or anything but he did go a little OOC just for her. He passed her notes, he tried to rescue her when she was in trouble, heck, he even gave her a _free _gift. Now you have to admit, that was pretty sweet as far as Eddy goes.

Now what about her?

How did she feel towards this short, practically bald, sometimes devious guy? She liked to talk to him.

"_And?" _Her internal annoying voice pressed.

…and she did think he was pretty sweet.

"_And?" _

…and she looked forward to seeing him sometimes.

"_And?" _

You know what? Forget all this stupid mental probing she was just going to say yes.

"Yes." She finally said.

Eddy's eyes bugged out like saucers. "Really?" he practically shrieked.

Nazz had to smile at this and nodded.

"Like really, really?"

"Really, really."

"Like seriously really, really…"

"Would you just hug me already?"

Eddy didn't need a second invitation and hugged her whispering, "Thanks Nazz."

Now I can say they stayed there for some odd amount of time that seemed like hours but I won't, because personally I find that's a little weird. Not that I don't squeal when I read it in other fanfics but I digress. They hugged and then went inside the cave.

Most everyone else was further inside getting on a bus that was getting ready to take them all back to the hotel. Eddy told Nazz to go ahead, he'd catch up. Nazz jogged to the bus while Eddy hesitated by the mouth of the cave. He then strolled casually towards a stack of boxes and yanked a concealed Double D from behind it. Double D (Now in his normal hat) smiled sheepishly, trying to hide the microphone and tape recorder behind his back. "Uh…Why hello Eddy. Fancy meeting you here. So what happened with you and Nazz…?"

"Shut up sock head." Eddy snapped.

Double D snapped his mouth shut and looked on with chagrin. Eddy smiled wryly and put a hand out towards him. "Thanks, Double D."

Double D looked a little surprised but shook his hand. "Any time Eddy."

The bus honked and Ed stuck his head out the window. "Guuuys, come on! It's almost time for breakfast!"

May stuck her head out as well. "Yeah, Buttered toast!"

Eddy grinned. "Hey sockhead, last one to the bus has to massage Ed's feet."

Double D laughed. "Not this time Eddy!"

And so the two friends raced off to the bus and were carried with the rest of the cul-de-sac towards the Hotel Conch Shell and the rising sun of a new day. Who won you ask? Well it doesn't really matter. Neither of them wanted to touch Ed's feet.

THE END

**Potoperson: Three years ago I was doing yard work involving dead leaves and a brown paper bag and this idea popped into my head. Why not have Ed fall for May? Why not stick them on a haunted island and give Plank a fiancé? Three years, 18 chapters, and more very long breaks inbetween updates than I can count later we have Dumb Love on Sunshine Island. This story is sort of cool cause it was written over a time of development in my writing, so you can see how I improved. I had fun, and I'm glad if I entertained people. Thanks to those reviewers, those good ole reviews that helped me along and I wrote this for. Here is the…**

**REVIEWERS HALL OF FAME!!! **

**Animus of Lacuna (I still remember when you asked if Cella was available Friday…) **

**J-T1000**

**Regina of Lacuna **

**Karmon**

**arch-duke trip**

**Streak the Fox & co. **

**Shad0w Zero**

**Angel-Sweetness**

**TinkerbelleTB**

**leyi666**

**squeaken1**

**Tales-of-a-sloth**

**Jhon what's his face**

**april17me**

**Son Gogetto Briefs**

**Adorkable-iz-myname**

**Cella: Wait…that's it? THAT'S IT!?**

**Potoperson: Uh… yeah. Is there a problem?**

**Cella: What about all of the loose ends you didn't tie up?**

**Potoperson: Yeah…see I was going to add more but this just seemed like where I should stop. **

**Cella: But what about Marilyn and Kevin? What about Rolf being Marilyn's twin brother? When's Plank gonna get married to Coco?**

**Potoperson: Oh well, you'll just have to wait until THE SEQUAL! **

**Cella:…You're kidding me, right? **

**Potoperson: Yup! Next time- The cul-de-sac kids are in high school! Great, right? Wrong! It's horrible and stressful and blah. Can anything go right amongst the crazy homework amounts, bullies, and rumors? How about a class trip to Paris? That's right, Peach Creek's heading to France! Just in time for Plank and Coco's wedding. With a hand written agreement that the school will no longer mess with them this has got to be better than their last trip. Right? Well, What if Marilyn and Rolf's father suddenly reappeared? What if there was something up with Double D's hat? What if there was a mystery in ole Paris that they get dragged into? Tune in next time for Amour Muet! **

**Cella: You're seriously going back to that title again?**

**Potopersonn: I like it, deal with it. **

**Cella: Whatever. **

**Potoperson: Oh, come on Cella don't go out in a cranky fashion. **

**Cella: It's just you're doing a whole new story…**

**Potoperson:…Do you want to come back and do the chapters for the sequal too?**

**Cella: Oh…I don't know…YES! **

**Potoperson: Hehehehe. So that's it. As always, I'm Potoperson**

**Cella: And I'm Cella **

**Potoperson: And we're glad you read this! Until next time darlings! **


	19. What? It's STILL not over?

**Potoperson: Heeeeey guys! Potoperson here! **

**Cella:…**

**Potoperson: Cella? Cella! **

**Cella: Waah! Dude, what are you still doing here? Dumb love is over. **

**Potoperson: I know, I had to address the public. **

**Cella: Jeez, you sound like you're trying to be a celebrity or something…**

**Potoperson: ANYWAY! I am pleased to say that Chapter 1 of the sequel, Amor Muet, has been posted. Just saying so the people who may be just watching the story and not the author can know to look for it on my author page. **

**Cella: Are you done? **

**Potoperson: Yes Cella, I'm done. See you all soon. **

**Cella: And I'll be there too! **


End file.
